<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斯莉】斯莱特林的混血王子 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041452">【斯莉】斯莱特林的混血王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西弗勒斯是老伏儿子，老伏得到了冈特家族的复活石戒指，所以他没有切片自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Prince/Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉中长篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“佩妮，佩妮，隔壁搬来人了。”莉莉趴在二楼的玻璃窗后面，好奇地看着工人把样式古怪的家具从货车上搬下来。</p><p>　　“真的？那鬼屋卖出去了？”佩妮把头凑了过来，“希望这家人不要很吵，。”</p><p>　　莉莉对于这个不是很在乎，她盯着站在隔壁门口的那个小男孩，他有一头漆黑的头发，看上去跟她年级差不多，那是隔壁人家的孩子吗？</p><p>　　男孩似乎感觉到了莉莉窥探的目光，他抬头看了过来，那双眼睛黑白分明，莉莉一惊立刻把头缩了回来，心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，快去楼上收拾你的东西。”长得跟他很像的高瘦女人站在门口柔声喊他。</p><p>　　“好的，妈妈。”西弗勒斯又看了一眼隔壁，那女孩躲起来了，她的眼睛很漂亮，好像绿宝石一样闪闪发光。</p><p>　　第二天，斯内普夫人带着儿子到伊万斯家拜访。</p><p>　　“以后还麻烦你们多多照顾了，叫我艾琳就好，这是我儿子西弗勒斯。”艾琳斯内普个子很高，不算好看，表情抑郁肤色青白，瘦的很不健康。（佩妮觉得她很像杂志上的超模）</p><p>　　小西弗勒斯跟莉莉一样大，但他比莉莉足足高一个头，看来继承了母亲高个子的基因，他们的苍白肤色一脉相承，但西弗勒斯的脸比艾琳圆润一些，还带着婴儿肥。他穿着一身裁剪合体的黑色衣服，看上去很乖。</p><p>　　“你们真的太客气了，”伊万斯夫人只觉得隔壁的母子有点阴森森的，“冒昧地问一下，斯内普太太，只有你们两人住在这里吗？您的先生呢？”</p><p>　　“哦，先夫已经在十年前去世了。”艾琳垂下眼睛低声说。</p><p>　　“对不起，我不知道……如果您有什么重活儿要干，千万不要客气。”伊万斯夫人赶紧道歉，莉莉疑惑地扳手指，十年前？西弗勒斯今年九岁，他的爸爸已经死了十年了吗？</p><p>　　吃饭的时候她跟伊万斯夫人提出这一点，伊万斯夫人摸了摸她的头：“莉莉，这也是有可能的，有个词叫做遗腹子，斯内普夫人看上去教养很好。”</p><p>　　莉莉不太明白地点点头。</p><p>　　不过，很快，伊万斯夫人不这么想了。隔壁家总有人进进出出，有男有女，穿的奇奇怪怪。</p><p>　　“实验室修好了，你要抓紧时间了，这批药很重要。”伏地魔坐在艾琳斯内普的沙发上，低声说。</p><p>　　他已经不年轻了，可依旧风度翩翩，一张脸充满魅力。</p><p>　　“我会抓紧时间的，主人，不过西弗勒斯上学的事……”艾琳看了一眼西弗勒斯，感觉一只手握住了她的手。</p><p>　　“我的儿子不需要上麻瓜小学，你把他教育的很好，艾琳，现在只要等霍格沃茨的通知书就行了。”伏地魔的声音黑暗幽深就像是另一种魔药，他轻轻摩擦着艾琳的手，带着一点垂怜。</p><p>　　他年轻的时候很擅长用自身的魅力去控制一些搞不定的人，魔药大师艾琳斯内普就是其中之一，但她有一点跟其他人不一样，她给他生了一个儿子。</p><p>　　伏地魔并不抗拒西弗勒斯斯内普的降生，甚至他还感到有些高兴，虽然西弗勒斯长得更像艾琳，没有遗传到他的好皮相。</p><p>　　“但西弗勒斯需要朋友，”艾琳并不想把儿子圈在家里。</p><p>　　“朋友？不，他不需要朋友。是不是，西弗勒斯？”伏地魔抬起他魅力惊人的黑眼睛，西弗勒斯的眼睛长得跟他一模一样，但却没有那种魅力。</p><p>　　“是的，父亲。”西弗勒斯低声说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　莉莉放了学总会去社区里的游戏场玩，她最喜欢秋千——荡到最高处然后跳下来，她可以在空中飞一会儿，这是她的小秘密。</p><p>　　可她今天去的时候，西弗勒斯已经坐在那里了。他坐在秋千上看书，长腿交叉着，没发觉她的到来，一动也不动。</p><p>　　看到他在，莉莉有点胆怯，今天佩妮还跟她说了，让她离隔壁那个男孩远一点。</p><p>　　“他真没礼貌，毫无教养，”佩妮气呼呼地挥舞着小拳头，“我今天跟他打招呼，他居然不理我，而且装作没看见。”</p><p>　　偷看了一眼西弗勒斯，他的脸冷冰冰的，的确一点都不亲切，可是莉莉觉得自己要是掉头回家，那真的太怂了。</p><p>　　秋千有两架，就算它们连在一起，她可以去玩另一个，这样也不会打扰他……对吧？</p><p>　　可惜并不是这样，莉莉刚开始摇起来，西弗勒斯那边就晃得看不了书了，他不满地抬起头，盯着旁边越荡越高的女孩——她的内裤是白色的，上画着一只卡通猫。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯还没到刻意偷看女孩裙下的年龄，但如果他坐在下面，而莉莉站在秋千上荡得那么高，他只能看到她的内裤。</p><p>　　是那个绿眼睛，他心想，是隔壁家另一个麻瓜小妞，挺漂亮的麻瓜小妞，但还是麻瓜小妞，他站起来，准备换个地方继续看书。他并不想跟麻瓜寒暄，浪费时间。</p><p>　　然后西弗勒斯愣住了，这个麻瓜飞了起来……</p><p>　　莉莉在秋千荡到最高处时松开手飞到空中，真的是在飞，她欢叫着扑向蓝色的天空。她并没有重重地摔在游戏场的柏油地上，而是像杂技演员一样在空中滑翔，停留了很长时间，最后十分轻盈地落在地上。</p><p>　　父亲说飞行术很难，需要等他成年后才可以教他，但有些天赋异禀的巫师，从小就与众不同。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯皱起眉头，他意识到一件事。</p><p>　　“你叫什么名字？”他看着女孩满头大汗地跑回来，深红色的头发黏在脸上，小脸蛋红扑扑的，她冲向秋千，可能还想再飞一次。</p><p>　　莉莉吓了一跳，停下脚步看着他：“你在跟我说话吗？额……我叫莉莉，莉莉伊万斯！”</p><p>　　“你认识我。”西弗勒斯肯定地说，艾琳介绍他的时候她在场。</p><p>　　“是的，你是我家隔壁的……西弗勒斯。”承认自己对他印象深刻这一点有些不好意思，但莉莉是个开朗的小女孩，于是她大大方方地承认了。</p><p>　　“你经常这样吗？”他指了指秋千。</p><p>　　“玩秋千？是的。”莉莉点点头。</p><p>　　“不是，我是说飞！”西弗勒斯盯着她的眼睛，他能看得出她有没有说谎。</p><p>　　“飞？那不是飞啦，只是跳下来。”她捂住嘴咯咯地笑出声。</p><p>　　“你有一些特别的本事。”他肯定地说。</p><p>　　莉莉睁大了眼睛，他说中了，可是他怎么会知道呢？</p><p>　　可是，还没等她问出来，佩妮就从旁边冲了过来，她一把抓住莉莉，身后不远处跟着几个男男女女同年龄的朋友：“莉莉！我说过不要跟隔壁的那个男孩说话！”</p><p>　　“可是，佩妮，我们只是在闲聊，他没有说什么无礼的话啊。”莉莉惊讶地看着佩妮。</p><p>　　佩妮瞪了一眼西弗勒斯，他没说什么，但眼神冷淡疏离，好像她是什么不值得说话的东西一样。</p><p>　　心里顿时一阵生气，佩妮故意大声地说：“我们不能跟下流人家的孩子玩，我听米格太太说了，他是情妇的儿子！好恶心！”</p><p>　　咔嚓一声，佩妮头顶上一根树枝突然落了下来。莉莉尖叫一声，树枝砸中了佩妮的肩膀，她捂着肩膀踉跄地后退几步，惊恐地看着西弗勒斯，转身哭着跑了。</p><p>　　莉莉疑惑地追了上去，她远远地回头看西弗勒斯，他还站在那个地方，阳光照在他身后，让他的脸色沉没在阴影里。虽然看不到，但莉莉知道，他表情一定还是淡淡的，甚至是高傲的，可是他生气了，非常生气。</p><p>　　佩妮跑了，莉莉也只好去追她。但她觉得佩妮说的话的确过分了，她得找个时间去跟西弗勒斯道歉。</p><p>　　“妈妈，你为什么要生下我呢？”回到家后，西弗勒斯问一身魔药味正在指挥着魔法厨具给他做饭的艾琳，她做饭很难吃，有魔法也一样，不管做什么味道都一样，一股魔药味。</p><p>　　“避孕魔药失效了。”艾琳平淡地说，她身体的抗药性比她想象中强。</p><p>　　“可还有别的补救措施呀。”西弗勒斯的知识储备早就超出他应该知道的范围。</p><p>　　“我认为——人生是体验的过程，”艾琳转过身，对西弗勒斯耸肩，“你一定要尝试过才能判断这件事你喜欢还是不喜欢，当然你要挑自己能承担后果的事情来尝试。”你就是这样一个尝试。</p><p>　　“那这件事……你喜欢吗？”西弗勒斯有点紧张，这句话顺嘴而出，他不应该问的，太直白了，他不习惯直白地表达感情。</p><p>　　“到现在为止，还不错。”艾琳几不可见地笑笑，“养育你，至今还没让我厌烦。”</p><p>　　“谢谢你，妈妈。”西弗勒斯心里一松，翘起了嘴角，“但你的炒蛋糊了。”</p><p>　　“哦，梅林的三角裤！”艾琳看着冒出黑烟的锅，皱了皱眉，“清水如泉！西弗勒斯，今晚要不改吃蛋花汤怎么样？”</p><p>　　体验？这个想法不错，所以他可以试着跟隔壁的那个女孩子来往，就算她应该算是个“泥巴种”——父亲总是这么说，但妈妈说那个词很粗鲁，没礼貌的人才会当面这么说，心里知道就好。</p><p>　　但她应该是个天生的飞行巫师，很少见，很特别。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯斯内普现在还没有什么野心，他父亲的宏图伟业他没涉及，但他已经开始有意识地组织自己的小团队了，要不是忽然搬到这里……</p><p>　　“纯血世家的风气很糟，我不希望你学得跟马尔福的儿子那么虚荣，也不希望你像布莱克家的孩子那么轻狂，少跟他们接触，你不需要朋友，西弗勒斯，你要学会疏离与控制，而不是付出真诚。”伏地魔拍拍儿子的肩膀，他说的是真心话，但只有一半，还有一半是西弗勒斯也必须在他的控制之中，儿时玩伴这层羁绊太深刻了，他不需要有。</p><p>　　控制卢修斯或者小天狼星都太难了，西弗勒斯认真地想，那他可以试着从一个小泥巴种开始练习，她看上去傻乎乎的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　自从艾琳通过摄神取念知道社区太太们闪烁的眼睛和窃窃私语是“情妇”这个意思之后，她就严格限制了食死徒们再来她的房子。伏地魔很忙，他本来也不常来。</p><p>　　艾琳自认并不是伏地魔的情妇，他们只是各取所需了一阵，虽然伏地魔不太愿意承认，但艾琳并没有爱上他。</p><p>　　说实在的，艾琳觉得上床这件事没有做魔药迷人，很快她就厌倦了（老伏表示很受伤）。但那时候她意外有了西弗勒斯，一个小生命在她体内生长让艾琳觉得很有意思，可是去医院做检查他们总是问孩子父亲的问题，于是艾琳就用迷情剂迷了一个麻瓜跟她结了婚。</p><p>　　可怜的老托比亚压根不记得这件事，孩子有了合法身份之后，他就被一忘皆空扔在荒郊野外了。</p><p>　　伏地魔很忙，他最初根本不知道艾琳怀孕这件事，后来知道了也不是很在乎，因为他的目的达到了——艾琳做的各种高质量魔药总是优先给他。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯虽然没有继承伏地魔充满魅力的外表，但他很聪明，远比艾琳当年聪明，不管是魔药还是魔咒一教就会，但他也完美继承父母的情商——没什么情商。</p><p>　　这没给他的童年造成任何影响，他只有一些点头之交的朋友，魔药和（黑）魔法带给他的乐趣多过于卢修斯嫌贫爱富的小团体和小天狼星莫名其妙的闯祸。</p><p>　　虽然房子再也没有怪人进进出出，但艾琳的名声并没有因此变好，大家对独居女人一向苛刻，她是——“鬼屋里的怪女人”，顺带拉低了西弗勒斯的风评——“不上学的怪男孩”。</p><p>　　只有莉莉不相信这些评价，她见过西弗勒斯看书，他看的书很深奥，她根本看不懂。她没有偏见，反而对他很好奇。</p><p>　　“对不起，佩妮那天说的太过分了，我来替她道歉。”莉莉眨巴着大眼睛看着西弗勒斯，她带了很多小饼干送给他，希望他不要生佩妮的气，“我不知道你喜欢吃什么口味，所以就每样都带了一些。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯还在秋千这，他知道她一定会来，但没想到她还带了礼物，他第一次收到食物礼物。</p><p>　　其实他不喜欢吃小饼干，家养小精灵做的口味千篇一律，艾琳做的口味不提也罢，他就从来没……</p><p>　　“味道很好，”西弗勒斯眼睛亮了一下，“在哪里买的？”</p><p>　　“是我自己做的，你喜欢就好。”莉莉甜甜地笑了，坐到斯内普身边，“你那天说的那些话是什么意思啊？特别的本事什么的……”</p><p>　　“啊，魔法呀！比如……这样！”西弗勒斯从地上捡了一片树叶向着莉莉扔去，那树叶扑扇着翅膀缓缓地落在她手心里。</p><p>　　莉莉睁大了眼睛，阳光照在上面好像宝石一样闪闪发光，她捂住嘴：“天啊，我以为只有我……”她弯腰从地上掐了一朵小野花，拿在手里给西弗勒斯看，那些花瓣轻快地摇动着，像是某种海葵。</p><p>　　“知道为什么你可以这样吗？因为你是一个女巫。”西弗勒斯自豪地说。</p><p>　　“女巫？”在莉莉的世界里，这是一个骂人的词，但她觉得西弗勒斯不是那个意思，“那你呢？你也是？”</p><p>　　“对，我妈妈也是个女巫，我是个男巫。”他昂起头，黑眼睛忽然灿烂起来，让他算不上漂亮的脸魅力斐然。</p><p>　　“那我爸爸妈妈……还有佩妮……都不会这些。”莉莉结结巴巴地说，他们肯定不是巫师。</p><p>　　“他们是麻瓜，”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，刻意给莉莉重复了“麻瓜”这个词，“这也是有可能发生的，一对儿麻瓜生出巫师，我妈妈说这是因为你的祖先里有巫师。”</p><p>　　“那我跟你会有什么不同吗？”莉莉随口问道，她当然不知道什么是纯血，混血，泥巴种，她只想知道自己是不是巫师里水平最差的那种。</p><p>　　“不同？”</p><p>　　所有人都以为西弗勒斯是纯血，因为艾琳是纯血，而谁会怀疑黑魔王是个混血呢？但艾琳一直知道伏地魔不是纯血。</p><p>　　“我测过你的血统，你一点纯血的遗传疾病也没有，如果你父亲是纯血这绝对不可能发生，所以西弗勒斯你是个混血，非常健康的混血。”艾琳虽然是个斯莱特林，但她对血统论持中立态度，毕竟纯血遗传病并不是什么祖先的好遗产。</p><p>　　马尔福家族遗传秃头，布莱克家精神状况不稳定，卡罗家驼背，隆巴顿家健忘，莱斯特兰奇不孕，波特家也快生不出了，帕金森家狮子狗脸，韦斯莱…………把日子过得穷困潦倒算吗？（斯莱特林一致表示算）</p><p>　　所以就算西弗勒斯处在一个血统论狂热的环境里，他对这个说法也不是很在意。那些条条框框都是针对外人的，就算父亲是个混血，那些眼高于顶的纯血世家子还不得跪下吻他的袍角？实力才是一切。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯看着莉莉，他斟酌着应该怎么回答她，怎么回答才能在不伤害她的情况打击她。</p><p>　　他九岁的大脑想了半天，觉得这样可以打击到她：“不同？当然有。如果你不懂魔咒和也不会做魔药，那就有很大不同。”</p><p>　　“咦？”莉莉失望地扁起嘴，“可是我从来没学过啊。”</p><p>　　“我教你，”西弗勒斯轻轻地摸了摸她浓密的暗红长发，“但我不能白教你，你得做我的手下才行。”</p><p>　　莉莉觉得西弗勒斯的确是没上过学憋的有点异常，“手下游戏”他们幼儿园毕业就不玩了，她有点狡黠地问：“做你的手下要做什么呢？”</p><p>　　“听我的话就行。”西弗勒斯认真地说。</p><p>　　“那你不能欺负我。”莉莉眯起眼睛笑。</p><p>　　“当然。”西弗勒斯点点头。</p><p>　　他们就此达成了一致，西弗勒斯教莉莉魔咒和魔药，而莉莉做西弗勒斯的手下，他暂时还想不到让她做什么，只说每星期给他做一次小饼干。</p><p>　　他们大部分时间约在小树林里，有时候天太热也趁佩妮不在去伊万斯家里，偶尔他们也去斯内普家，第一次去就把莉莉吓得大声尖叫。</p><p>　　“那……那是鬼吗？”莉莉尖叫一声，躲在西弗勒斯身后指着空气中模模糊糊的白色。</p><p>　　“嗯，我叫她不诚实的安妮。”西弗勒斯点点头，他并不怕幽灵，哪个老宅里没有个把幽灵。</p><p>　　“你不怕？”莉莉惊讶地抓紧他的胳膊。</p><p>　　“不怕，”西弗勒斯摇摇头，“她之前干扰我妈妈做魔药，被她揍了几次老实多了。”</p><p>　　莉莉还是有点怕，她缠在西弗勒斯胳膊上战战兢兢地跟着他去二楼他的房间，低声说“之前别人一直叫这里鬼屋，原来这里真的有鬼。”</p><p>　　“你首先要学会不怕鬼，霍格沃茨有很多鬼。”西弗勒斯把莉莉从他胳膊上撕下来，“今天我们学什么？”</p><p>　　“霍格沃茨是什么？”莉莉第一次听到这个词。</p><p>　　“我没告诉过你？我们十一岁的生日就会收到通知手。”西弗勒斯开始给莉莉介绍霍格沃茨魔法学校 ，把莉莉听得如痴如醉。</p><p>　　有人敲了敲门，艾琳端着一盘黑乎乎硬邦邦的点心走了进来，她扯出一个僵硬的微笑对莉莉点头，然后对西弗勒斯说：“卢修斯来了，他说是给你送生日会的请柬。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯点点头，对莉莉说：“我下去一下。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯下楼去了，莉莉吃了一口艾琳送上来的点心，表情立刻扭曲了起来，她怜悯地想着西弗勒斯每天吃这种东西，我明天必须多给他带一点好吃的。</p><p>　　“还要携带舞伴？”西弗勒斯看着镀银邀请函，卢修斯永远是这么讲究。</p><p>　　“是的，”卢修斯比西弗勒斯大不少，但他很圆滑，跟西弗勒斯处得不错，“要不要我把茜茜的姐姐介绍给你？”</p><p>　　“不用了，我想我可以带我的手下去。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“我新收了一个手下。”</p><p>　　卢修斯也有跟班——高尔和克拉布，他不以为然地点点头：“可以，那到时候见喽，不要迟到。”</p><p>　　卢修斯走后，西弗勒斯回到卧室，那个“不诚实的安妮”正从墙上冒出来，莉莉在用艾琳拿去的盘子打她。</p><p>　　“救命，西弗勒斯！”莉莉尖叫着扑进西弗勒斯的怀里，不行，她还是怕鬼。</p><p>　　对怀里这不一样的触感，西弗勒斯愣了一秒钟，随即恶狠狠地对“安妮”说：“再不滚我就叫我妈妈上来了，把你装进坩埚里。”</p><p>　　“安妮”不情愿地消失了，莉莉眼里含着泪对西弗勒斯说：“这只鬼不知道想跟我说什么……好可怕。”</p><p>　　不在意地把邀请函递给莉莉，西弗勒斯说：“大约是想告诉你她尸体埋在哪堵墙里？她一直这样，嘁，谁想知道啊……”</p><p>　　“啪嗒”邀请函掉在地上，莉莉又扑进西弗勒斯怀里，抱紧他：“在这间房子里吗？对不起！我要回家！”</p><p>　　从那之后莉莉再也不去西弗勒斯家里了，没办法，她很害怕从哪堵墙里忽然伸出一只手什么的，不过她答应了跟西弗勒斯去参加马尔福庄园的生日舞会。</p><p>　　“佩妮，佩妮，我能借你的那件跳舞裙子吗？”莉莉会一些简单的舞步，当然，她主要想见识见识巫师世家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　佩妮当然不肯借裙子给莉莉，就莉莉那种从秋千上往下跳，躺在树下面睡午觉的行为习惯，她可舍不得她的裙子。</p><p>　　“去参加生日会不需要裙子，穿你的牛仔裤去就行了，我的裙子那是我上学要用的。”佩妮拼命摇头。</p><p>　　于是莉莉又去找伊万斯夫人，可是伊万斯夫人同样不觉得参加“小朋友”的生日会需要什么特别的裙子。</p><p>　　“可是他们是世家啊，我觉得……”莉莉小声说，她想起那张请柬，上面爬满了精致的银质小蛇，大约不是穿牛仔裤可以参加的舞会。</p><p>　　“不要那么虚荣，莉莉，”伊万斯夫人摇摇头，隔壁斯内普家也不像是什么大富大贵的人家。世家？破落贵族撑场面？</p><p>　　铩羽而归的莉莉只好又去找西弗勒斯，他正在试礼服，把半长发扎起来，真是个翩翩小少爷。</p><p>　　“我去不了，我没有裙子。”莉莉站在门口沮丧地说，“我看了请柬上说要穿礼袍。”</p><p>　　站在一边的艾琳眼睛一亮：“我有啊，穿我的，一个缩小咒的事儿。”谁没有幻想过生个软绵绵的女儿做自己的芭比娃娃？艾琳当然也想过，可惜肚皮不争气，哎。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯忽然打了个喷嚏。</p><p>　　可是莉莉很害怕那个幽灵“安妮”，哆哆嗦嗦地不肯进门。</p><p>　　“统统石化，速速禁锢，”艾琳魔杖一甩，安妮变成一个硬邦邦的幽灵，飘去地下室大坩埚里了，她怨恨地看着莉莉，她一来就没好事。莉莉则被艾琳的魔咒惊呆了。</p><p>　　一个小时后，艾琳和西弗勒斯一齐对着莉莉点头：“好看！”</p><p>　　“很优雅，色调很美。”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　“真……真的吗？”莉莉疑惑地看着镜子里自己一身黑，长发梳起来在脑后盘了一个大团子，脖子上挂着一个黑钻拼成的大蜘蛛，瞪着两只红眼珠，凉丝丝的沉甸甸的，这是大人的审美吗？</p><p>　　不，这只是魔药怪人艾琳的审美，当然她儿子也觉得很可。</p><p>　　“非常漂亮，莉莉！”西弗勒斯由衷地说，莉莉白皙的肌肤很适合黑色，蜘蛛的红眼睛跟她的红发也相得益彰。</p><p>　　“好吧，谢谢，”莉莉红了脸，她被夸的迷失了审美，也觉得这一身挺不错的了。</p><p>　　生日会当天，她就这样装扮了起来，黑皮鞋穿了自己的圆头小皮鞋，艾琳的尖头女巫鞋，她穿了脚疼。</p><p>　　进入壁炉前，艾琳叮嘱西弗勒斯：“莉莉是第一次用飞路粉吧，你抓紧了她，别让她走错了路。”</p><p>　　“好的。”他用胳膊搂住了她，“跟我一起喊马尔福庄园就行。”</p><p>　　莉莉紧张兮兮地迈进变绿的火焰，紧紧抓住斯内普的胳膊，感觉自己仿佛被吸进了一个巨大的抽水管里，身体急速旋转，耳旁的呼啸声震耳欲聋。这个……太不舒服了。莉莉觉得有点恶心，她把脸埋在斯内普的肩膀上。</p><p>　　好在很快双脚就站到了地面上，其实莉莉还有点晕，但斯内普搂紧了她，没让她跌倒。</p><p>　　给三个人清理了煤灰，艾琳就冲向了大厅，应该说是冲向了酒杯。</p><p>　　“特里劳尼，快来给我算算命。”她欢快地跟另一个抱着酒杯的男巫打招呼，特里劳尼是大预言家的后代，据说他喝醉之后算命很准。</p><p>　　莉莉拉着西弗勒斯的手，惊讶地看着眼前超级豪华的大厅和打扮得华丽复古的男男女女们，那边的桌子上有很多吃的东西和饮料，被人拿走一杯会自动再出现一杯。</p><p>　　外面的花园里有喷泉，恩？似乎有一只白孔雀从门口走了过去。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，欢迎莅临。恩？这位是？”卢修斯带着纳西莎翩翩而来，他今年十五岁了，已经很有些大人的样子了。纳西莎比他小一岁，虽然打扮得花团锦簇，但还是个小姑娘的样子。</p><p>　　“伊万斯小姐，住在我家隔壁，我的邻居。”斯内普学着卢修斯，把莉莉的手放在自己的臂弯。</p><p>　　“嘶……”卢修斯和纳西莎齐齐后退了一步，卢修斯瞪大眼睛：“麻瓜？”</p><p>　　“不，莉莉是女巫，”斯内普对莉莉点点头，莉莉对他笑，她现在学了很多魔咒了，跟他没有什么不同了。</p><p>　　卢修斯和纳西莎对视了一眼，迅速交换了意见——黑魔王的儿子得罪不得，就算他现在在打他爹的脸。</p><p>　　于是卢修斯立刻拿出他圆滑的姿态，带他们去了花园。孩子们都在花园里，莉莉的到来让他们安静了一下，小天狼星露出兴奋的表情，雷古勒斯厌恶地转身就走。</p><p>　　“你好，我叫安多米达。”一个看上去很温柔的女孩，第一个走上来跟莉莉打招呼。</p><p>　　“你好，我是莉莉。”莉莉终于松了一口气，孩子们的表情让她有些紧张。</p><p>　　不只是孩子们这里，特里劳尼先生刚给艾琳看完了手相，布莱克夫人就冲了过去：“你居然带了一个小泥巴种来，你什么意思！”</p><p>　　“什么什么意思啊，那是西弗勒斯的女伴，我带她来有什么问题吗？”艾琳丝毫不觉得自己有问题。</p><p>　　“简直是玷污……”</p><p>　　“这又不是你家！”</p><p>　　“唉，大家都冷静点，小孩子而已，沃尔布加你太紧张了，”特里劳尼先生偷偷娶了麻瓜，女儿都老大了，但不敢带出来，他向着艾琳。</p><p>　　“泥巴种跟我的孩子在一件房子里！”布莱克太太狠狠地瞪着艾琳，这个丑八怪是怎么得到黑魔王的欢心的！</p><p>　　“说的你家孩子不去上霍格沃茨一样，”艾琳冷哼。</p><p>　　“是啊，是啊，去了霍格沃茨都会接触到的嘛，”特里劳尼先生满头汗，“梅林啊，沃尔布加，我看你印堂发黑，脸色发青，天煞孤星入命，你该去算算星盘了……”</p><p>　　“放屁！”沃尔布加尖叫，“我有两个儿子！”</p><p>　　特里劳尼先生被布莱克夫人喷了满脸唾沫星子落荒而逃，艾琳早就趁此机会溜了，她实在跟贵妇们聊不来。</p><p>　　说实话，西弗勒斯也不喜欢舞会，他拉着莉莉在角落里看卢修斯和纳西莎跳舞，他们俩简直娴熟得不像话，在看到卢修斯抱起纳西莎转了一圈之后，莉莉眼睛都直了。</p><p>　　“这是跳舞？”呜……她只会跳最简单的，还磕磕绊绊。</p><p>　　“繁复的无用功。”西弗勒斯下了个结论，然后对莉莉伸出手，“我们也去跳一个吧，我妈妈要求我必须跳。”</p><p>　　“我不会那么难的舞步。”莉莉结结巴巴地说，她怕西弗勒斯觉得她很笨。</p><p>　　“我也不会。”西弗勒斯理所应当地说，他拉住她的手，另一只手自然而然地搂住她的腰。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯跟她一样不熟练！莉莉高兴地想，但有很多人在看他们，莉莉有些害羞，她把两只手都搭在西弗勒斯肩膀上，把脸藏进他怀里，他个子这么高真的太好了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯则完全不在乎别人的眼光，那些目光对他不存在。</p><p>　　一曲终了，西弗勒斯松了口气，任务结束：“我要去图书馆看书，你来吗？”</p><p>　　莉莉正想点头，一个黑头发的男孩子站在了她身边：“可以请你跳舞吗？”小天狼星大咧咧地说。他刚刚跟多米达跳了一场，现在很无聊。他对麻瓜的东西感兴趣，攒了一肚子的问题，这个麻瓜女孩一定知道很多事情。</p><p>　　莉莉惊讶地看着小天狼星，他看上去有点高傲，黑色的短发柔顺闪亮，不过眼神还算友好。毕竟她不认识他，莉莉用眼神征求西弗勒斯的意见。</p><p>　　作为认识双方的人，西弗勒斯应该给他们介绍一下，但他只是扫了一眼小天狼星，对莉莉点点头：“我去图书室了。”</p><p>　　坐在图书室的窗帘后面，西弗勒斯拿着会咬人的魔法书发呆，他现在的感觉有点奇怪。他带莉莉来魔法世界玩，又不想别人也跟她一起玩。特别是，男孩子。</p><p>　　这是为什么？</p><p>　　但没等他想清楚，图书室的门就打开了。西弗勒斯从窗帘缝里看到卢修斯拉着纳西莎钻了进来。</p><p>　　他把她抱到桌子上吻她，伴随着紧密的拥抱和让纳西莎惊叫的抚摸。</p><p>　　“卢克，说好的，别这样。”纳西莎拉住卢修斯往她裙下钻的手。</p><p>　　“对不起，茜茜，都是因为你太美了。”当然了，卢修斯做的所有保证都是为了吃掉她，也只有纳西莎觉得他是个绅士。</p><p>　　他们在图书室里亲热了一会儿就出去了，不能离开太久，毕竟这是卢修斯的生日会。</p><p>　　过了一会了，莉莉推开门，轻声问：“西弗，你在吗？”</p><p>　　“我在这。”他从窗帘后面发声。</p><p>　　“西弗，”莉莉也爬上了窗台，坐在他对面，疑惑地问，“有人叫我泥巴种，泥巴种是什么意思。”因为跟小天狼星跳舞，她被雷古勒斯骂了。</p><p>　　“是一种蔑称，”西弗勒斯想了想，“他们认为麻瓜的血统不如巫师高级。”</p><p>　　“什么？”莉莉睁大眼，“为什么？”</p><p>　　“一般是纯血们会这么想，因为他们认为几百年来都是纯血在努力维持巫师界的繁荣，他们不愿意和从来没有给巫师界做过贡献的人分享这个世界。”西弗勒斯转述艾琳的观点。</p><p>　　“可……可他们维持的也不好啊。”莉莉生气地说，“小天狼星——就是刚刚跟我跳舞的那个男孩说，巫师界没有电，也没有电视，飞机，没有三轮摩托车……什么现代化也没有！”还没有比基尼美女，但莉莉没好意思说。</p><p>　　“的确。”西弗勒斯点点头，“纯血世家现在也很腐朽。”所以他们才需要父亲那样强有力的领导者。</p><p>　　“那他们凭什么叫我mudblood？把巫师社会发展成这样还好意思歧视别人？我看他们是mudbrain！”莉莉大叫。</p><p>　　“哈哈哈哈，mudbrain，哈哈哈,”西弗勒斯被这个词逗笑了，“你很有创意，莉莉。”</p><p>　　爬爬爬，顺着窗台爬到西弗勒斯身边，莉莉瞪大了眼睛看着他：“你呢？西弗勒斯，你是mudbrain吗？”</p><p>　　面对她凑近的脸，西弗勒斯忽然想起刚刚看到的卢修斯和纳西莎。</p><p>　　或许，他是被那双绿眼睛蛊惑了。</p><p>　　他凑过去，吻了她一下，看到她没动，他把手里的魔法书扔到一边，搂住她的脖子，又一次吻了上去。</p><p>　　很好，心里别扭的感觉消失了。</p><p>　　很好，她没有推开他。</p><p>　　很好，那本魔法书开始咬他的大腿。</p><p>　　晚上他们回到科克沃斯，莉莉换回了自己的衣服。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，去送莉莉回家，天这么黑了。”艾琳大叫，她喝多了。</p><p>　　其实只有五步远。</p><p>　　“晚安，莉莉。”</p><p>　　“晚安，我今天很愉快，西弗。”莉莉低声说，“我可以叫你西弗吗？”</p><p>　　“可以。”西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，“我的名字的确有点长。”</p><p>　　莉莉红着脸回家了，她觉得西弗勒斯有时候真的挺傻的，但大部分时间挺聪明的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>伏地魔在学校时期就得到了复活石且知道那是什么，所以他没有切割灵魂，所以本文老伏跟原著老伏有很大的区别，非常OOC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　黑魔王大人在当晚就接到了小报告，一群人控诉艾琳的不良行为。</p><p>　　伏地魔思来想去，觉得艾琳是因为生气了才会做出这种事，而不是故意让他难堪。</p><p>　　因为他不肯让西弗勒斯去上学，也不让西弗勒斯跟食死徒们的孩子密切交往，她就放纵他找了一个泥巴种女友。</p><p>　　不知道她的怒气会不会影响到她的魔药质量，他严肃地想</p><p>　　不过他一大早赶来科克沃斯，发现艾琳已经带着宿醉的头疼开始做魔药了，他最喜欢她这种即使天崩地裂也不妨碍我努力工作的勤奋，于是怒气消了一半。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯还在睡觉，他的卧室三面都是书柜，采光不太好，他缩在小小的单人床上发出柔软的鼻息，衣服整整齐齐叠在床头，枕头边是一本堪比字典的高深黑魔法书，书似乎也睡的正香，发出巨大的呼噜声还磨牙兼吧唧嘴。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯会是一个很自律的人，成绩也一定会很好，像他一样，伏地魔满意地点头顺便给了那本黑魔法书一个无声无息。</p><p>　　因为西弗勒斯，伏地魔对艾琳的怒气又消失了一半。</p><p>　　只剩四分之一怒气的伏地魔冷静地觉得这件事应该算是所谓的“家庭矛盾”，应该靠家庭会议解决。</p><p>　　“昨晚的事情你得给我解释一下。”伏地魔冷淡地坐在客厅里。</p><p>　　艾琳敷衍地蹲下拉起伏地魔的袍角做了做样子：“主人，我的魔药火候非常重要，要不我们去地窖里谈？”地窖是艾琳的实验室。</p><p>　　被艾琳端上来的冷甜茶恶心到了，伏地魔跟着这个用凉水泡茶的女人去了地窖，疑惑自己当年是不是受了黑魔法创伤才跟她有一段关系的。</p><p>　　“关于西弗勒斯的交友问题，我知道你很不满，但我有自己的道理。你不能因为这个就让他去跟泥巴种交往……”伏地魔站在地窖门口看着艾琳一个人指挥着二十个大大小小的坩埚，忽然又觉得她的确挺有魅力的，自己当年也不算眼瞎。</p><p>　　他们俩都觉得“工作中的男/女人最迷人”，当年大约就是被各自努力工作的样子蛊惑了。</p><p>　　“莉莉不是西弗勒斯的女友，是他的手下。”艾琳头也不回地搅拌坩埚，“而且她长得漂亮，又是个天生的飞行巫师，我不觉得西弗勒斯跟她玩有什么问题。血统什么的，他们现在还生不出孩子来。”</p><p>　　“飞行巫师？”伏地魔眼睛一亮，这可很少见，但是，“这跟我的政见不合，我可是要把泥巴种清除出巫师队伍的，我的儿子不能跟泥巴种交往！”</p><p>　　“可是他们现在已经很要好了，我可没时间天天盯着西弗勒斯不让他出门，而且等他们去了霍格沃茨，我就更管不着了。”艾琳揉着额头，转了个身，“主人，你要把泥巴种清除出巫师界，从霍格沃茨入手最彻底吧？别给他们送入学通知书不就行了？”</p><p>　　真是哪壶不开提哪壶，伏地魔还真的拿霍格沃茨没办法，那是邓布利多那个老蜜蜂的蜂巢，里面一群不知天高地厚的小蜜蜂，真的去硬捅，怕是要挨蛰。</p><p>　　伏地魔盯着艾琳的头，她扎起来的头发被她手指勾了一下，翘起来一缕：“霍格沃茨的校董事会成员虽然都是些尸位素餐的老僵尸，但个个滑不溜手，我们的人很难渗透进去，而且邓布利多的名声很难撼动。”虽然阿布拉克萨斯花了大把金加隆混进去了，但离操纵董事会罢免邓布利多还遥远的很。</p><p>　　实在是忍不住，伏地魔有强迫症，他深吸一口气伸出了手。</p><p>　　艾琳跟西弗勒斯一样是油性发质，不过她昨晚喝多了一身酒臭，早晨起来刚洗过澡，头发摸上去非常柔滑。</p><p>　　“主人，咱们有事说事，”艾琳警惕地后退了三步，又要用美男计吗？她已经掉进陷阱一次了。</p><p>　　顿时感觉很受伤，四十多岁的老美男伏地魔举着手瞪圆了眼睛：“艾琳普林斯，你最好立刻滚过来。”</p><p>　　一脸不情愿地挪了过去，艾琳低声说：“我现在是艾琳斯内普啦。”</p><p>　　解开她的头发，把那一缕头发塞回去，伏地魔闻到一股月见草的味道——艾琳的头发有月见草香，应该是她自己调配的洗发水，味道奇怪而特别，就跟她这个人一样。</p><p>　　“别提你那个麻瓜老公，想起来我就生气，你居然还跑去《预言家日报》昭告天下？你跟他睡过吗就登报？”一个两个那么喜欢麻瓜，他粗暴地把她的头发扎了起来，揪得艾琳头皮发麻。</p><p>　　“没有。不过登报是流程……哎呦。”艾琳疼的叫了一声，然后一惊，感觉伏地魔的手指爬上了她的太阳穴。</p><p>　　“你昨晚是不是又喝了不少？现在还是一股酒味。”伏地魔也不知道自己为什么要给艾琳按摩头，体恤下属？</p><p>　　“谢谢主人。”艾琳舒服地眯起眼睛，男人的手温热有力，比她自己按舒服多了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯站在地窖门口一脸黑线，他想吃早饭了，客厅里的凉甜茶喝的他更饿了。但他的直觉告诉他，这时候绝对不能打扰父亲，他在跟妈妈开会。</p><p>　　要不干脆去隔壁让莉莉给他做吧，手下就是要用的，他从窗户看见她家厨房冒烟了。</p><p>　　当然，伏地魔不愧是伏地魔，他此时已经想好了下一步的计划，西弗勒斯很快就要去霍格沃茨了，从内部瓦解掉蜜蜂窝的机会来了，如果西弗勒斯能笼络尽量多的小蜜蜂，那他的工作就简单多了。</p><p>　　“这样吧，等西弗勒斯起床后我跟他谈谈，如果他进了霍格沃茨之后能为我招募大量的手下，那我就不干涉他交朋友。”他当年在入学前就引起了邓布利多的警惕，就算最后成了男学生会主席他的手下也几乎都是斯莱特林，毕业后申请教职也被拒了。</p><p>　　屁事真多，艾琳在心里吐槽，学生时代都不放过西弗勒斯吗？她当初在霍格沃茨玩了七年高步石，多快乐啊，哎呀，好久没玩了。</p><p>　　“主人，你会玩高步石吗？”艾琳期盼地问。</p><p>　　莉莉给西弗勒斯开了门，她刚起床，还穿着睡衣，伊万斯夫人的淑女养成计划就是打造完美主妇，所以莉莉不能睡懒觉。</p><p>　　“你妈妈忙着所以没人给你做早饭？”莉莉打着哈欠让西弗勒斯进屋，“跟我们一起吃吧，我妈妈早晨总做很多饭。”</p><p>　　“佩妮又要尖叫了，”西弗勒斯摇摇头，“你给我送过来吧，我在门口等着。”</p><p>　　“行，那你等一下。”莉莉跑进厨房，拿了一盘子煎蛋培根面包片给西弗勒斯，“吃完饭我们还在小树林见吧，昨天光准备舞会都没学什么……”莉莉有点脸红，她想起了西弗勒斯的吻。</p><p>　　“好的，小树林见。”西弗勒斯脑子里只有早饭，天啊，这早饭好香，他对莉莉笑了一下，端着满盘子的食物走了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯回到家就看到妈妈拿着一副高步石棋子在跟父亲说什么，父亲皱着眉头似乎很想瞬间幻影移形。</p><p>　　“好香，哪里来的早饭？”艾琳惊喜地说。</p><p>　　“莉莉给我做的。” 或许是她妈妈做的，但莉莉才是他的手下。</p><p>　　“主人，你吃不吃？”艾琳挥舞了一个“复制成双”，桌子上的盘子变成了两个，巫师不可以凭空变出食物，但可以让食物以几何倍数变多。</p><p>　　在泥巴种做的早餐和高步石之间，伏地魔立刻选择了早餐。实话实说，论烹饪水平和创意，麻瓜比巫师们强多了。</p><p>　　早饭后伏地魔跟儿子聊天。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，聊聊你那个手下？”</p><p>　　“莉莉？”西弗勒斯吞下了两份早餐，他现在开始长身体，非常能吃，“嗯，她很聪明，做的东西很好吃，我很喜欢她。”</p><p>　　“可是她是个泥巴种。”喜欢？伏地魔觉得儿子的倾向比艾琳还要危险，“你应该知道我非常不喜欢泥巴种。”</p><p>　　“所以呢？”西弗勒斯眨巴着黑白分明的眼睛，“我要做什么才能留下她？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯小时候捡过一只猫，艾琳不许他养，说猫毛会毁了她的魔药，让西弗勒斯把猫扔出去。</p><p>　　“但是，如果你给我蒸煮五斤鼻涕虫，我就让你留下它。”艾琳狡黠地笑。</p><p>　　从那时候开始西弗勒斯就知道，这个世界上没有不可以这件事，只看你付不付得起代价。</p><p>　　伏地魔对儿子如此通透非常满意，他抛出了条件：“我要你打入霍格沃茨，为我培养食死徒预备军。”</p><p>　　“好。”西弗勒斯点了点头。</p><p>　　“不要引起邓布利多的警觉，或许你可以表现的不那么……斯莱特林？”伏地魔不想西弗勒斯重蹈他的覆辙。</p><p>　　“这个很简单啊，父亲，我跟莉莉一直要好不就行了？”西弗勒斯点头。</p><p>　　他还真是喜欢那个泥巴种！伏地魔觉得应该尽早给儿子安排一个血统更高贵的未婚妻了。之前是他太疏忽了，这样放任他们娘俩不管，果然出现了隐患。</p><p>　　“主人，高步石？”艾琳高兴地提醒他，他们吃完了，也谈完了，一起玩呀？</p><p>　　伏地魔挥舞了一下魔杖，艾琳顿时感觉胳膊上的黑魔标记一阵疼痛，她惊讶地看着黑魔王，看到他脸上明显是故意的微笑，他对她伸出手：“开会了，艾琳，一起来吧。”</p><p>　　“遵命，我的主人。”从牙缝里挤出这句话，艾琳跟着伏地魔一起幻影移形了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯收拾了一下盘子，带着他的黑魔法书去小树林了，今天他的书意外的安静，似乎受了打击有些抑郁。</p><p>　　“西弗！”莉莉坐在阴凉的地方对他挥手，笑容很灿烂。</p><p>　　走过去坐在她身边，西弗勒斯拿出他的黑魔法书：“今天教你黑魔法怎么样？”</p><p>　　靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，莉莉根本不懂什么是黑魔法，她只是柔顺地点头：“好呀，黑魔法是什么？”</p><p>　　“真正变幻莫测，不可毁灭的东西。”他微笑着说，这是他的兴趣，他非常想分享给他喜欢的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　伏地魔是个很有主见的男人，工作也很努力，而且生财有道。</p><p>　　他孤儿出身，身无恒产，当年在博金博克黑魔法物品商店做销售员，把破铜烂铁卖出天价，赚得了人生第一桶金。</p><p>　　之后他又去了阿尔巴尼亚的森林寻宝，靠着他的魔力和头脑，找到了拉文克劳的遗产，不管这钱财是否来路不明，反正他发财了。</p><p>　　之后他买回了冈特老宅，终于可以正大光明把复活石戴在手上了。</p><p>　　他成了众所周知的斯莱特林的继承人，英俊而多金的著名巫师后裔，做什么都方便些。</p><p>　　名气很重要，没有名气的时候，除了他在学校结交的那些迎高踩低的纯血统朋友，其余的食死徒都是他或威逼或利诱用各种方法挖来的（比如艾琳）。</p><p>　　有了名气之后，自动来投靠他的人渐渐多了起来。</p><p>　　还好魔法部不争气，他打开局面比他想象中快。</p><p>　　《预言家日报》的记者相当容易被收买，操纵舆论他也很拿手。</p><p>　　有了名气与实力，还有他这个美中年的魅力加持，他现在招募食死徒也可以挑挑拣拣了。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇今天带来了他的未婚妻——贝拉特里克斯布莱克。她今年刚从霍格沃茨毕业。</p><p>　　“我的主人，我是您忠实的仆人贝拉特里克斯。”她个子很高，单眼皮宽下巴，有着漂亮的黑色的头发和明媚的黑眼睛，是个美人。</p><p>　　她大胆地仰起头看着他，眼睛里有火焰在燃烧，让伏地魔想起霍格沃茨他的蛇怪小宝贝，这么多年把它关回密室有点不仗义，或许他应该接它出来玩玩。</p><p>　　他的炼金术也不错，可以给它打造一副眼镜让它别那么危险。</p><p>　　不合时宜，他的会议室里传来一声呼噜，他瞥了一眼，是艾琳，她在那里打瞌睡，无礼得很。天啊，他能钻心剜骨她吗？如果以后找到物美价廉的魔药师，他立刻把她开除。</p><p>　　科克沃斯的小树林里，莉莉挥舞着手里的小树枝：“西弗，你给我讲的那些魔咒有点吓人，被施咒的人好可怜。”</p><p>　　“莉莉，”西弗勒斯认真地说，“我们是巫师，穿着黑袍，戴着尖帽，在森林里煮迷路的小孩，巫师不是骑士，你心里的巫师是什么样子？”</p><p>　　“甘道夫？”莉莉歪着头，她前几天借了《格林童话》给他，看来西弗很喜欢《糖果屋》这个故事啊。不过虽然童话故事里的确是那样，但巫师也有正面人物不是吗？</p><p>　　“甘道夫是什么？”西弗勒斯扬起眉毛。</p><p>　　“等我把我爸爸的书拿出来给你看。”莉莉快活地说，她终于知道西弗不知道的东西了，“哦，对了，你知道镇上新开了一家电影院吗？我们去看电影好不好？佩妮他们都去过。”其实有不少小学男孩邀请莉莉一起去，但有了西弗勒斯这种朋友，普通男孩子就太没有意思了。</p><p>　　“好呀，”西弗勒斯点点头，他把黑魔法书收起来。他喜欢学习，但也不是不喜欢娱乐，尤其是跟莉莉一起。</p><p>　　在西弗勒斯的强烈要求下，他们看了一部恐怖片。西弗勒斯看的津津有味，一直在给莉莉剖析“如果你遇见这种变态，应该用什么黑魔法来反杀。”</p><p>　　看着那个可恶的变态欺负柔弱的女主角，莉莉忽然觉得西弗说的很有道理。</p><p>　　“晚安，莉莉，明天想看什么书？”看完电影，西弗勒斯把莉莉送回了家。</p><p>　　认真思考了一下，莉莉郑重地说，“我们还是学今天那本书吧，我现在觉得学点能杀敌的咒语也不错。”</p><p>　　“Good choice。”西弗勒斯微笑着点点头。</p><p>　　当天半夜，莉莉惊醒了，她脑子里全是恐怖电影里的场景，她觉得这个夜晚太黑太安静了。</p><p>　　“咕咕”——西弗勒斯家的猫头鹰从她的窗外飞过。</p><p>　　莉莉寒毛都竖了起来，她为什么听不到佩妮的呼吸啊？佩妮被怪人抓走了吗？</p><p>　　啊啊啊啊啊，莉莉惊恐万分地下床摸了摸佩妮的床，还好，人还在。又摸了摸她的鼻息，还好，还喘气。</p><p>　　佩妮在睡梦中不满地咂咂嘴，莉莉钻进了她的被窝，抱住她的腰，顿时感觉安全多了。</p><p>　　布莱克老宅里，小天狼星和雷古勒斯正在屋子里玩儿童飞天扫帚，互相扔一个博格特，贝拉跟在他们屁股后面喋喋不休。</p><p>　　“天啊，你不知道他有多有魅力，那声音，低沉磁性，那双眼睛……雷尔，我一直觉得布莱克家的黑眼睛是最好看的，但现在我不这么认为了。”贝拉扯着自己的头发，“妈妈，我可以退婚吗？我不想嫁给罗道夫斯了，本来我就没爱过他。”</p><p>　　一个花瓶从楼上扔下来，擦着贝拉的头飞了过去，德鲁埃拉夫人在楼上大吼：“别做梦了！”</p><p>　　“贝拉姐姐，死心吧，黑魔王都有儿子了，我上次去马尔福家参加生日舞会遇见他了，卢修斯跟茜茜都知道，他们说话我听到了。”骑着扫帚闪过了刚刚的花瓶，小天狼星期盼着婶婶再扔一个下来。</p><p>　　“什么！”贝拉立刻脸色煞白，“可是，黑魔王没有结婚啊。”</p><p>　　“我记得那个人，他居然带了一个泥巴种参加舞会，”雷古勒斯皱起眉头说。</p><p>　　“雷尔你别说那个词！”小天狼星不满地瞪了雷古勒斯一眼，雷古勒斯扮了个鬼脸不说话了。</p><p>　　“喜欢泥巴种怎么可能是他的儿子！茜茜呢？我要去问她！”贝拉往楼上冲。</p><p>　　安多米达正好下楼：“茜茜被卢修斯接走了，他们好像一起去看戏了，我也要出门逛街。”其实是去跟泰德约会。</p><p>　　“逛街？多米达带上我，我也要去！”小天狼星立刻跳下了扫帚。</p><p>　　安多米达看了一眼小天狼星，不情不愿地说：“好吧，那你快点把魁地奇服换下来。”</p><p>　　雷古勒斯骑着小扫帚准备回房间，被贝拉一把抓住了：“喂，雷尔，你见过那个……儿子吧？给我好好讲讲。”茜茜不在，雷尔也行。</p><p>　　“我就看了他没几眼，就是个奇怪的男的！”雷古勒斯在贝拉手里挣扎。</p><p>　　“如果再见到，你去帮我打探一下，你们小孩子比较好沟通。姐姐什么都答应你！”贝拉紧紧地抓住雷古勒斯的胳膊，眼睛瞪得滚圆。</p><p>　　“好……好吧。”雷古勒斯无奈地答应了，贝拉姐姐的脸真可怕啊。</p><p>　　这时候安多米达和小天狼星下楼了。</p><p>　　“雷尔，要不要一起去对角巷？我要去买本《魁地奇溯源》。”小天狼星已经换好了衣服，欢快地招呼雷古勒斯，安多米达眼前一黑，想要阻止已经来不及了。</p><p>　　“好吧。”雷古勒斯本来不想去，但他又不想跟贝拉一起留在家里。</p><p>　　安多米达视死如归地带着小天狼星和雷古勒斯出门逛街去了，小天狼星还好，但雷古勒斯对麻种巫师偏见很重，绝对不能让他知道自己的男朋友是麻种巫师。</p><p>　　好吧，一会儿遇见泰德就装不认识他吧。</p><p>　　艾琳今天要去翻倒巷采购魔药材料，本来这不是她的活，但上次开会她睡着了，被黑魔王抓了一个反面典型，罚站了整个会议。而且他把她交上去采购魔药材料的申请扔了回来，说她要的东西太奇怪，让她自己去翻倒巷买。</p><p>　　我可是技术人员啊，现在成了采购了！艾琳咬牙切齿地想，要是她找到工资更高的工作，立刻炒了伏地魔。</p><p>　　她带着莉莉和西弗勒斯一起来了，不能分辨魔药材料的品质就当不成魔药大师。</p><p>　　走在翻倒巷的魔药材料黑市里，莉莉紧紧抓住西弗勒斯的胳膊，感觉眼睛都不够用了。</p><p>　　“那是什么？”她看到艾琳闻了闻一盒奇怪的东西。</p><p>　　“青蛙的脑子。”西弗勒斯饶有兴趣地看着后面的黄金坩埚。</p><p>　　莉莉恶心地撇嘴。</p><p>　　艾琳在一个摆满死蟑螂，蚂蝗干和甲虫眼睛的摊位前停了下来。</p><p>　　“艾琳，好久不见，这次的火灰蛇蛋特别新鲜，”老板看来认识艾琳，“米布米宝汁也是新进的。”老板打开一个罐子，那个味道让莉莉差点吐出来。</p><p>　　艾琳哼了一声：“我不要这个，我知道你这里有格林迪洛骨头，马人蹄子和博格特内脏，快拿出来。”</p><p>　　老板左看右看：“最近傲罗查的严……”</p><p>　　“少废话。”艾琳晃了晃手里的钱袋。</p><p>　　由于之后的画面太过于血腥，西弗勒斯和莉莉被赶了出去，让他们自己去旁边对角巷溜达。</p><p>　　“那些到底是什么？”莉莉好奇地问，她什么都没看见。</p><p>　　“我去书店找图鉴给你看。”西弗勒斯其实早就偷看过了，对他来说那只是些死肉和骨头，没什么可怕的。</p><p>　　对角巷的书店总是闹哄哄的，莉莉和西弗勒斯找了个隐蔽的角落坐下来看书。</p><p>　　一对儿小情侣在书架后面吵架，男孩拉住女孩不停地解释：“多米达！我不是那个意思！”</p><p>　　“哦哦哦，西弗，那个女孩我在舞会上见过。”莉莉指着安多米达给西弗勒斯看。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯抬起头，安多米达已经开始跟泰德唐克斯接吻了，他们以为没人能看到，根本没注意到角落里的两人。</p><p>　　“哦，我也见过……”西弗勒斯眨眼，布莱克家的女孩在跟泥巴种约会。</p><p>　　这时候，二楼乱了起来，雷古勒斯从栏杆上翻了下来，掉进楼下一堆书里。</p><p>　　“你干什么！”小天狼星扑向那个戴眼镜头发乱糟糟的男孩，跟他打了起来。</p><p>　　安多米达尖叫着去拉架，指示泰德去看看雷古勒斯有没有事。</p><p>　　“打起来了啊。”莉莉看得眼花缭乱。</p><p>　　“别管他们。”西弗勒斯拉了拉莉莉，歪头去吻她。</p><p>　　艾琳从不亲吻他，他也总不记得这个，不过看到了别人就会想起来，他还挺喜欢莉莉嘴唇的味道的。</p><p>　　他也想要亲吻拥抱，尤其是他这种平时根本没有的人。不过还是没有这个习惯，他经常会忘记这一点。</p><p>　　莉莉闭上眼睛，感觉周围的嘈杂都消失了。西弗勒斯带她来到一个新奇的世界，也带给她一种新奇的感情。</p><p>　　他似乎很危险，却又牢牢吸引着她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CP暂定伏艾，罗贝，犬安，卢茜，雷古勒斯无cp供大家遐想😏</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　“晚上记得给我打双面镜，”卢修斯缠缠绵绵地送纳西莎回家，刚打算在玫瑰花丛后面一亲芳泽，贝拉就从窗户里伸出了头来：“马尔福，把你的狗嘴从我妹妹脸上拿开！”</p><p>　　贝拉不喜欢卢修斯，卢修斯也不喜欢贝拉。激烈直率的人跟拐弯抹角的人本来就互相看不顺眼。</p><p>　　平时这样没什么问题，她比卢修斯大，已经成年了，欺负欺负他也没什么，但直率的贝拉忘了她要跟纳西莎打听的事情都是卢修斯提供的。</p><p>　　“哦，我都是听卢克说的，你问他吧。”纳西莎对两人的剑拔弩张视而不见，自顾自整理自己的小包包。纳西莎是个妙人，平时冷冷的好像什么都不在意，但其实脑子清楚，精神坚韧，以自己为中心划保护区，是个标准斯莱特林。</p><p>　　卢修斯立刻戴上了马尔福家祖传皮笑肉不笑面具：“黑魔王的私生子？啧，那都是道听途说，怎么能信呢？我觉得，这种私人的事情，黑魔王大人又那么友好亲切，或许下次你可以亲自问问他本人。我还有事，先走了。茜茜，别忘了！”卢修斯对纳西莎飞了一吻，得意洋洋地走了。</p><p>　　没有比爱上门当户对的未婚妻更好的事情了，卢修斯觉得自己很幸运，能从一地鸡毛的布莱克家淘到茜茜这个宝贝。</p><p>　　眨巴了几下眼睛，贝拉觉得卢修斯的意思是让自己去自杀，亲自去问？她有几条命？</p><p>　　生气的贝拉砸烂了茜茜新买的小首饰盒，这下好了，从纳西莎这里迂回打听消息的方法也不好使了。</p><p>　　“妈妈！贝拉砸坏了我的东西，你快来给我回复如初。”纳西莎尖叫，身为乖巧的小女儿，她得到了德鲁埃拉的很多偏爱。</p><p>　　“贝拉！不许欺负你妹妹！”德鲁埃拉太太的声音响彻五层楼。</p><p>　　没有办法的贝拉，只好去找罗道夫斯吵架泄愤。</p><p>　　莱斯特兰奇老宅富丽堂皇，就像他们从不掩饰他们对纯血的执着一样，他们随时随地展示他们的高贵和豪富。</p><p>　　“你就是脾气太爆，直得有点傻。”罗道夫斯可怜地摸了摸任性未婚妻浓密黑亮的爆炸头，要不是贝拉N．E．W．T s考证成绩不错，他都觉得她智商有点问题。</p><p>　　“你才傻呢！”贝拉厉声叫起来，被罗道夫斯拉进怀里抱紧了：“小黑猫，你别亮爪子了，”他低声说，“我去给你打听，你别把我也得罪了，嗯？”</p><p>　　贝拉想了想，自己人缘那么差，在食死徒里还是个新人，也只有这一条路走，她撅起嘴扬起眼睛低低“嗯”了一声。</p><p>　　贝拉是个美人，从罗道夫斯的角度看，她的单眼皮长睫毛非常迷人，他捏住她的下巴吻了上去。</p><p>　　贝拉从不觉得自己爱罗道夫斯，虽然两人早就订了婚，任何亲密举动都不过分。但贝拉对于他的亲密从来都报以拳打脚踢，可惜罗道夫斯是个相当强壮的男人，贝拉那点花拳绣腿对于他跟挠痒痒差不多。</p><p>　　“真是可爱的小黑猫。”罗道夫斯把贝拉压在床上，手固定在头顶，嘴巴顺着她的脖颈吻下去。虽然他的未婚妻嘴硬得很，但身体一直很诚实，她旺盛的生命力体现在方方面面，包括床上。</p><p>　　她又不是真的讨厌他这样，如果真的讨厌她早就掏出魔杖来了。</p><p>　　“罗道夫斯，你个大混蛋！”贝拉一边骂一边后仰着头吸气，腿紧紧盘住他的腰，闭上眼睛幻想身上的人是魅力无穷大的伏地魔大人。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯不说话，他爱贝拉，所以可以包容她的离经叛道，让她去追星吧，如果她真能爬上伏地魔的床，他也算她有本事。他从霍格沃茨就一直陪着她，爱上贝拉这样疯狂的女战士，他只能有一颗大心脏。</p><p>　　年轻人可以纵情欢乐，但中年人生命的意义在于加班。</p><p>　　艾琳站在冈特老宅吱嘎作响的木地板上，声调扁平地跟老板报账。</p><p>　　“欢欣剂什么时候可以做好？”大家都来报告欢欣剂没有了，伏地魔也不明白为什么食死徒要消耗那么多的欢欣剂，虽然欢欣剂并不贵。</p><p>　　“……以上，是我所有采购的魔药材料，以及预计可以做出的魔药数量，正常的损耗我已经算进去了，预计后天欢欣剂就可以出锅，如果我现在不在这里报告，欢欣剂明天就可以出锅了。”艾琳声音里没有一丝情感起伏，我是个没有感情的魔药制作机器。</p><p>　　“为什么他们要喝那么多欢欣剂？”伏地魔从宽大的书桌后面探出半个身子，给我工作那么不快乐吗？</p><p>　　“为您效忠感到高兴？”艾琳没喝醉的时候并不是个傻/逼，但也绝对不是个高明的说谎者。</p><p>　　伏地魔眨眨眼：“我从德国买了一副新的高步石棋子，要不要来一盘？”</p><p>　　“真的？”艾琳眼睛一亮。</p><p>　　一个小时后，伏地魔挥了挥魔杖把冈特老宅的进出口通道都封闭了，艾琳棋艺很不错，高步石喷了他一脸臭汁，伏地魔的脸立刻黑了下去，但艾琳浑然不觉，她很快乐，虽然她输的好惨，满头满脸都是臭汁。</p><p>　　“所以，为什么要喝欢欣剂呢？”伏地魔故意露了一个空门给艾琳。</p><p>　　疑惑地看了看全局部署发现这不是个陷阱之后，艾琳兴高采烈地追了过去：“没有欢欣剂怎么能保证开会时候不睡觉呢？毕竟什么芝麻绿豆小事都要开会说，比如我的魔药采购问题，跟绝大多数人都没关系，可上次开会你足足说了我四十分钟……”</p><p>　　高步石喷出一口臭汁，伏地魔挥了一下魔杖，棋子转了一圈，全喷到了艾琳脸上。</p><p>　　“你干嘛……”从尖叫到看到伏地魔的锅底脸色声音越来越小，艾琳保留了最后的倔强：“太没有下棋礼仪了……”</p><p>　　伏地魔挥舞了一下魔杖，他脸上的臭汁消失了。他一把夺走了艾琳的魔杖，看着她满脸臭汁狞笑：“不许擦。”</p><p>　　“没有魔杖我怎么回家呢？”艾琳瞪圆眼睛。</p><p>　　“今晚给我写一份你听到的所有对我，对食死徒组织的抱怨，否则别回去，别让我摄神取念你。”伏地魔顺顺胸口，他能听取群众意见……一定能……</p><p>　　“欢欣剂……”</p><p>　　“去他梅林的欢欣剂！”伏地魔大吼，“再废话一句我就钻心剜骨你。”</p><p>　　艾琳不说话了，撅着嘴坐到伏地魔的书桌后面，视死如归地开始写吐槽。</p><p>　　“我妈妈看样子今天回不来了，她加班。”西弗勒斯坐在漆黑的花园里，看莉莉从二楼窗户里探出头来。</p><p>　　“那你有吃饭吗？有吃一些绿色的东西吗？”莉莉担忧地问，西弗家一般都没有什么吃的东西。</p><p>　　“只吃了绿色的面包。”西弗勒斯咂咂嘴，“味道有点酸。”</p><p>　　“天啊，那是坏了，西弗，你等一下，我去找你。”莉莉匆匆忙忙地下楼，去厨房冰箱里搜刮了一大堆吃的，跑到了两家相邻的花园，“给，西弗。”</p><p>　　“你不过来陪我吗？”西弗勒斯不接。</p><p>　　“太晚了，我出不去呀。”莉莉摇摇头。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯笑了起来，“莉莉，你是飞行巫师啊，想想你怎么从秋千上跳下来的，这个小栅栏挡不住你。”</p><p>　　佩妮做了一晚上噩梦，她梦见莉莉从二楼窗户一跃而下，她想要拉住她可是完全动不了，随后她似乎听见莉莉的笑声，忽远忽近。</p><p>　　扑倒在西弗勒斯怀里，莉莉兴奋地小声尖叫：“我可以，我真的可以，我没有摔断腿。”她在空中滑翔，好像一只小鸟，莉莉难以控制自己的喜悦，她抱住西弗勒斯的脸，使劲亲了上去。</p><p>　　就算摔断了腿，明天早晨妈妈回来也会治好你的，西弗勒斯心里想，他抱紧她，看着她身上的小碎花睡衣，笑眯眯地说：“要不要来我家开睡衣派对？像你上次去温蒂家那次。”温蒂是莉莉的小学女同学。</p><p>　　“好呀，天啊，西弗，我太高兴了……”莉莉有一肚子的快乐要跟西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　两人手拉手去了斯内普家，“安妮”从墙上伸出头来，被西弗勒斯一个眼刀射了回去，可怜的安妮做幽灵也做得那么憋屈。</p><p>　　本想两个人吃点东西，再回卧室拿着枕头打打闹闹，最后给莉莉讲点恐怖故事一起睡，可是他们刚开始吃东西，斯内普家的壁炉就一声响，冒出一股煤灰。</p><p>　　小天狼星忧郁的黑脑袋从里面伸了出来，“你们居然还没睡？”他冷冷地说，“不好意思，不请自来，但我得请你们丧失点记忆。”安多米达跟麻种巫师约会这件事不能让别人知道，尤其是不能让伏地魔知道，而那天这两个人都在书店里。</p><p>　　小天狼星挥舞着他妈妈的魔杖，指着西弗勒斯：“一……一忘……”该死的，那句咒语怎么念来着？</p><p>　　然而西弗勒斯一点都不慌，他对莉莉眨眨眼：“他喜欢他堂姐，就书店里那个。”</p><p>　　“堂姐？咦？”莉莉露出不可思议的表情一个后仰，靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，“虽然的确很漂亮，但堂姐……而且她不是有男朋友了吗？”</p><p>　　“别胡说！我不是……”小天狼星大叫，他是很喜欢多米达，但不是那种喜欢，多米达，多米达……他的脸红了。</p><p>　　“好可怜，过来聊聊呗，”莉莉友好地拍拍凳子，“你要吃炸薯条吗？我们今晚举行睡衣派对，有很多好吃的。”她把家里的零食柜子清空了。</p><p>　　反正咒语也想不起来，小天狼星底气不足地说：“你们不能把多米达约会的事情说出去，否则德鲁埃拉婶婶会杀了她的。”</p><p>　　“不说不说，恋爱自由嘛，”莉莉摇摇西弗勒斯的手臂，西弗勒斯不情不愿地嗯了一声。</p><p>　　“哇！这是什么！”小天狼星对着斯内普家前屋主留下的电视大叫。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯则拿起沃尔布加的魔杖塞给莉莉：“怎么样，想不想亲手试试魔咒，我们先从漂浮咒开始怎么样？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　伏地魔皱着眉头看着艾琳写的垂到地面的羊皮纸，食死徒们的抱怨可真多，看来是平时太闲了。</p><p>　　“没事了吧？我能回家了吗？”艾琳顶着硕大黑眼圈，老大你都不需要睡觉的吗？是不是人啊？</p><p>　　“慢着，你说食死徒的孩子在霍格沃茨不受欢迎是什么意思？”艾琳把这个写在第一行，毕竟涉及到西弗勒斯，她还是挺重视的。</p><p>　　“别忘了现在的校长是谁。”艾琳认真地看着伏地魔，“这可不是你在学校的时候。”</p><p>　　“啊哈，邓布利多，我明白了，怪不得斯拉格霍恩一直不肯为我工作，”伏地魔眯起眼睛，邓布利多一直不喜欢他，也不喜欢他的组织，会喜欢食死徒的孩子才怪。</p><p>　　原来你一直在拉拢斯拉格霍恩？艾琳顿时有了一丝失业的危机感，要炒也是我炒你啊，她动用了一下她不多的那一点情商，凑近了伏地魔说：“我已经把意见都写清楚了，主人对我有什么意见也可以提。”</p><p>　　艾琳一脑袋的臭汁她自己闻不到，伏地魔嫌弃地别开脸：“别让西弗勒斯跟麻瓜走得太近，他坚持要那一个就只许有那一个，我可不希望他成了麻瓜之友。”</p><p>　　“或许……我们再买一处房子？最好是庄园。”艾琳眼睛一亮，远离麻瓜不就好了？</p><p>　　罗道夫斯大清早地埋伏在冈特老宅的门口，他得到了小道消息，伏地魔昨晚把冈特老宅的出入方式都封住了，一定是来了特别的人吧？情人的可能性很高，于是他忽悠贝拉跟他过了一夜，凌晨就把她挖出被窝，带到冈特老宅门口埋伏了起来。</p><p>　　“灯亮了一夜，真不愧是老大。”罗道夫斯心里说，没想到老大四十多了，精力还这么旺盛，他偷看了一眼贝拉，她眼睛瞪得巨大，一脸紧张地盯着门口。</p><p>　　“万一她从壁炉走怎么办？”贝拉低声说。</p><p>　　“怎么，你还打算检查老大的飞路吗？我们只是赌一个概率！”罗道夫斯瞪了贝拉一眼。</p><p>　　“出来了，出来了！”贝拉大叫，被罗道夫斯一把捂住了嘴。</p><p>　　艾琳觉得自己也没说错话，为什么又被老大赶出来了呢？她拿着魔杖清理着头上的臭汁，一晚上已经干了，硬邦邦地黏在头上，实在是很难消掉。她放弃了，转身幻影移形了。</p><p>　　“那是谁？！”贝拉用牙齿咬罗道夫斯手心。</p><p>　　“艾琳斯内普。”罗道夫斯惊讶地不觉得疼。</p><p>　　“废你X的话，我知道那个丑八怪是艾琳斯内普！”贝拉歇斯底里地尖叫，“她怎么会在老大房子里呆一晚上？她脸上的液体是什么东西？”难道她跟老大……不，她不能想象那个画面。</p><p>　　“你冷静点，这也不是不可能，毕竟艾琳的身材还算可以，而且她那张乖戾的脸似乎也挺有个性的，”罗道夫斯不得不给贝拉来了个“无声无息”，“别尖叫了，我现在要说重点了，你知道艾琳有个儿子吗？”</p><p>　　贝拉脸色苍白地转向罗道夫斯：“唔唔唔唔唔唔？”</p><p>　　“你说得对，”罗道夫斯好像听懂了贝拉的话一样点点头，“艾琳据说嫁了一个麻瓜，可这个麻瓜谁也没见过，嫁了麻瓜的人能做食死徒？这跟马尔福的话对上了，那孩子恐怕是老大的儿子，结婚只是个幌子。”</p><p>　　说不出话来的贝拉眼泪鼻涕一起流，心情就跟最近房子塌了的姐妹们心情差不多，不但有儿子，还跟儿子的妈过夜，这不就是幸福的一家吗？贝拉哽咽了一声，冒出一个超大的鼻涕泡。</p><p>　　“好了好了，别哭了，现在死心了吧？”罗道夫斯拍拍贝拉，“我们什么时候举行婚礼呢？”</p><p>　　“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”贝拉应该是在骂街，但罗道夫斯不在乎，他回家就准备婚礼。</p><p>　　忽然，他们的标记开始疼了，看来伏地魔是真的不用睡觉的，他又要开会了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯跟莉莉互相倚靠着躺在客厅沙发上睡得正香，小天狼星眼圈乌黑地看着电视，他太喜欢麻瓜的电视机了，这东西要是不需要电就好了，自己房间里也要放一台。</p><p>　　一进门的艾琳被电视机的声音吓了一跳，她扭住小天狼星发现他是沃尔布加的崽子而不是邻居又一个麻瓜之后松了一口气。</p><p>　　“看吧看吧，没关系，”艾琳坏笑，沃尔布加上次在马尔福家的舞会上还有脸骂自己，哈哈，后院起火了吧，你儿子居然是个麻瓜爱好者，她决定不管小天狼星，让他继续亲麻瓜，这样沃尔布加可有得头大了。</p><p>　　她上楼把自己塞进了浴缸，然后就睡着了，黑魔标记的抽痛根本没把她唤醒，于是这次例会艾琳缺勤了，伏地魔知道她大约是睡死过去了，也就没管。倒是罗道夫斯和贝拉对视了两眼，心里说，老大的女人就是有特权啊。</p><p>　　“我最近收集到了一些反馈，”伏地魔笑眯眯地说，几百年没看过老大笑的食死徒们寒毛倒竖，“全员开大会的确很没有效率，以后只需要几个负责人跟我报告就好了……”</p><p>　　几个被点到名的负责人战战兢兢，难道以后“钻心剜骨”就是我们专属的了吗？</p><p>　　“阿布拉克萨斯，你留下，霍格沃茨的事情咱们谈谈。”散会后伏地魔留下了老马尔福，他其实有了点新的想法。</p><p>　　很快，夏天过去了，重新安排了组织架构的食死徒集团变得有效率多了，虽然仍旧不择手段，但夺魂咒用的少了，金钱美女用得多了。</p><p>　　霍格沃茨开学之后，大一些的孩子们都离开了家，莉莉也开学了。小天狼星成了电视儿童，天天偷跑去斯内普家里蹭电视，有时候他会把雷古勒斯也带来。雷尔很厌恶麻瓜的一切，他就跟着斯内普看书。</p><p>　　“你为什么要跟那个泥巴种混在一起？”混熟了之后雷古勒斯不解地问。</p><p>　　“跟她在一起很舒服，她很可爱。”西弗勒斯没想过这个问题。</p><p>　　“因为她崇拜你吧？”雷古勒斯托着腮说，“那是因为她从来没见过巫师所以才会对你好的，她从你这里才能得到她想要的消息。等她去了霍格沃茨，身边全是巫师，泥巴种跟咱们又不是一个学院，她就不会对你好了，女孩子都是这样的。”</p><p>　　“你倒是很懂女孩子？”西弗勒斯惊讶地说。</p><p>　　“我有三个姐姐呀，”雷古勒斯俨然一个少女之友，“她们上了学，交了男朋友就都变了，安多米达姐姐之前多么温柔，现在也跟婶婶顶嘴了，茜茜姐姐更不用说了，卢修斯大约给她灌了迷情剂了，她已经算是马尔福家的人了。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯想了想，卷起嘴唇，“那我们也试着做迷情剂怎么样？你有想要留在身边的人吗？”</p><p>　　雷古勒斯厌恶地看了一眼瘫在沙发上满衣襟都是薯片碎渣的小天狼星，低声说：“我倒是想要只对某个人定向起作用的巫师驱逐咒。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯疑惑地眨眨眼，雷古勒斯那么讨厌小天狼星吗？</p><p>　　时光荏苒，安稳日子没过多久，安多米达跟泰德唐克斯的恋情还是曝光了，布莱克家炸了锅。</p><p>　　他们本来保密措施做的不错，连纳西莎都没察觉姐姐的异常。</p><p>　　只是今年圣诞节魔法部打着奖励优秀教职员工的名义在霍格沃茨举行了舞会，高年级的学生可以留下参加，于是安多米达和纳西莎就都留下了。</p><p>　　本来安多米达计划的很好，她看到纳西莎被卢修斯拉回了地窖，才跑去找泰德，两个人在花园的角落里偷偷约会。可惜正亲到如火如荼地时候，贝拉从天而降，发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，泰德被一个魔咒打飞了出去。</p><p>　　如果不是罗道夫斯飞快地抢走了贝拉的魔杖，她今晚就进阿兹卡班了，因为她的钻心剜骨已经念了一半了。</p><p>　　“不明智，太不明智了，”罗道夫斯冷冷地看着安多米达，她居然没有哭，用了一个悬停咒把昏过去的泰德飘了起来。</p><p>　　“对不起，我要带泰德去医疗翼了，”布莱克家的女孩子没那么软弱，安多米达大声说，“贝拉，闪开，已经有三个教授过来了，包括邓布利多，你还是收敛点吧。”</p><p>　　伊格内修斯·塔夫特是靠他妈妈的声望选上的魔法部长，他奇怪的爱好是繁殖摄魂怪，所以伏地魔操纵他根本不需要夺魂咒。就是他邀请了新婚的罗道夫斯和贝拉来参加舞会。</p><p>　　大家都说威尔米娜·塔夫特领导了一段令人愉悦的和平与繁荣，伏地魔也这么想，在这位妈妈一般的魔法部长的领导下，他领着食死徒们极速扩张过得舒服极了，她还留下一个这么“优秀的”儿子。</p><p>　　塔夫特部长跟着邓布利多来到花园，饶有兴致地看着歇斯底里的贝拉，他意有所指地说：“哦，大家都被偏见束缚了，这太不好了。霍格沃茨有好好加强学院之间的沟通交流吗？”</p><p>　　“这种观念问题不是沟通交流可以解决的，没有偏见的孩子们交流的很好。”邓布利多看着安多米达走远了，才皱着眉头回答塔夫特。</p><p>　　“不不不，亲爱的教授，霍格沃茨的学生正是三观成型的时候，我也是霍格沃茨毕业的，不是我说，四个学院的交流太少了，我想我们明年可以试着做点什么改善这个情况。”塔夫特兴高采烈地说。</p><p>　　“魔法部没有权利指导霍格沃茨的教学。”邓布利多严肃地说。</p><p>　　“哦哦哦，亲爱的教授，当然不会，魔法部尊重霍格沃茨……”塔夫特笑的一团和气，他觉得这件事好玩极了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　魔法部说到做到，在霍格莫德开了一家免费的俱乐部，唯一的入场要求就是不可以穿各学院的袍子。门口的接待给每人发一件黑袍子，穿上大家人人都像食死徒。</p><p>　　“里面有没有人搞鬼？”麦格教授穿着黑袍子跟弗利维教授低语，霍格莫德周末学生们都冲进了新开的俱乐部，教授们不放心，也混了进来。</p><p>　　“没有，里面有施了隔音咒的小说区，茶水区，点心区，当然了，学生们都去了舞厅，在里面群魔乱舞。”弗利维教授教授耳朵嗡嗡叫，他基本是被舞厅里的声浪推了出来。</p><p>　　“我去看看。”麦格教授给耳朵施了几个隔音咒，钻进了舞厅，然后弗利维教授在门口足足等了她一个小时她才出来。</p><p>　　“是不是发现了什么情况？”弗利维教授担心地问，“你进去了好久。”</p><p>　　“对不起，”麦格教授红了脸，声音沙哑地说：“台上是我最喜欢的胖墩子乐队，不知不觉就……”在台下喊得声音太大嗓子都喊哑了。</p><p>　　学生们对这个俱乐部满意极了，尤其是每个霍格莫德周末都会请流行乐队来，一群人挤在小黑屋乱蹦，共同话题特别多。</p><p>　　“啊，这是我本命。”</p><p>　　“我也是，这个乐队我可是从他们还没红就开始喜欢了！”</p><p>　　这样的对话一起，是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林真的没什么区别。同理，小说区成立了同好会，连点心区也分了甜派和咸派。</p><p>　　立杠见影，自从魔法部搞了这个俱乐部之后，霍格沃茨从扎堆的红，绿，蓝，黄，变成了各种不同配色的小圈子。最高调的胖墩子乐队歌迷俱乐部，把会员的袍子后面印了胖墩子乐队主唱的大头，走起路来还会变幻表情，有个会员半夜夜游，结果背后的脸吓晕了爱搞恶作剧的皮皮鬼。还有人信誓旦旦地表示麦格教授也有一件，但没人看见过她穿。</p><p>　　这样的好日子安多米达没赶上，她自从恋情曝光之后，就被布莱克夫人接回了家，她房间里现在挂满了肖像画，里面的历代布莱克家老爷夫人，二十四小时不间断的骂她。</p><p>　　“够了！都闭嘴！”小天狼星狠狠踹开了门，肖像们对视了两眼开始哈哈大笑，说我们的小孙子真是有气势。</p><p>　　“你来干什么？小孩子快出去！”安多米达不安地扭过身体，整个家族她最喜欢小天狼星，不想他看到自己现在狼狈的样子。</p><p>　　“我不小了，我十一岁了！”小天狼星大声说，“刚才我已经听到了叔叔婶婶在商量——趁你的名誉还没坏掉，要给你订婚。”</p><p>　　“早就猜到了，”安多米达虽然脸色苍白，但还是故作潇洒地耸耸肩，“他们得赶紧把我这个烫手山芋扔出去不是吗？”</p><p>　　“不，不行，你不能嫁给那些……那些猪猡！”小天狼星一想起在宴会上看过的那些粗鲁的男人要娶安多米达就难受，“他们辱没了你。”</p><p>　　“那我还能怎么办呢？”安多米达笑笑，她要出去，必须妥协才行。只要她能离开这个家，她就不回来了。</p><p>　　“不行……不行……”小天狼星咬紧牙，可却想不出一个既能拯救安多米达又不让她嫁给那些猪的方法，他心里乱极了。</p><p>　　角落里一个小相框里发出尖细的笑声：“那你娶了她不就行了，我的小孙子，布莱克嫁给布莱克又不是没发生过。”</p><p>　　是呀，小天狼星的父母就是布莱克嫁给布莱克，小天狼星顿时眼睛一亮。</p><p>　　安多米达惊呆了，因为她看到小天狼星脸上冒出狂喜和一种问题解决了的心安，这些情绪让他精致的小脸呈现出一种极致的美，安多米达的话干涸在嘴边，她不想破坏这种美。</p><p>　　“完美！多米达，我们两个订婚吧。”小天狼星眼睛闪闪发光地看着安多米达。</p><p>　　“你明白你在说什么吗？”安多米达哭笑不得地皱起眉头。</p><p>　　“我没有那么傻，多米达，”小天狼星微笑着说，“跟我订婚，你可以做你想做的一切。”</p><p>　　安多米达笑不出来了，她默默地看着小天狼星，他真不像个布莱克啊。</p><p>　　斯内普的生日很低调，只有一家三口和莉莉。当年阿布拉克萨斯送了五岁的西弗勒斯一座等身高的金像，差点被伏地魔把金像塞进他嗓子眼里，后来就算知道西弗勒斯身份的人也不敢乱献殷勤了。</p><p>　　“祝你生日快乐——祝你生日快乐——”莉莉一边唱生日歌一边偷眼看伏地魔，哇，西弗的爸爸长得好好看啊，个子也很高，那将来西弗也一定会长得又帅又高吧？</p><p>　　西弗勒斯一口气吹灭了蜡烛，嘴角微微翘了起来，他很高兴，今年的生日因为莉莉在热闹了不少。</p><p>　　“给你的生日礼物！”莉莉拿出一个大礼物盒递给西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　伏地魔看了一眼艾琳，艾琳看了一眼伏地魔，好的，他们什么都没准备！</p><p>　　“额……那个，我的礼物是一瓶三腿蟾蜍的眼珠子，我明天给你——”艾琳偷看着伏地魔结结巴巴地说，希望BOSS不要发现那是我采购清单上的公物。</p><p>　　“哎呀，这种的不算，”莉莉笑起来，她看到伏地魔的脸色变了，扭头去瞪艾琳，似乎生气了。</p><p>　　她扭头看了一眼西弗勒斯，看到他一脸茫然，鼓起勇气大声说：“艾琳阿姨没准备好礼物，那就罚她……罚她吻一下叔叔。”</p><p>　　这是伊万斯家常玩的游戏，做了错事就用kiss来解决。</p><p>　　“啥？”艾琳斜眼去看老伏，老伏眉心皱成一个大疙瘩，只有西弗勒斯眼睛一亮，露出期盼的眼神。</p><p>　　生日不能让孩子失望！艾琳又一次血气上涌，她扳过伏地魔的脸照着他的嘴吧唧亲了一口。</p><p>　　莉莉发出害羞的尖叫，西弗勒斯惊讶又兴奋，只有伏地魔脸色黑如锅底。</p><p>　　“我也没带礼物，所以——”他冷笑着握住艾琳的腰，亲了上去。刚刚那算什敷衍的吻，现在这才叫吻。</p><p>　　天啊，这就是成年人的吻吗？“啊哦哦哦哦哦，”莉莉用手指捂住脸，小脸涨的通红，偷偷从指缝里往外看。</p><p>　　第一次见到父母亲密举动的西弗斯却完全不为所动，开始研究父亲的吻技，似乎很不错的样子。</p><p>　　一只肥胖的猫头鹰蹲在窗台上，叼着一个大信封，它的职业生涯第一次受到这么严重的冷落，这家人没有一个过来取霍格沃茨的入学通知书吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　艾琳很震惊，她觉得伏地魔的吻跟她记忆里不太一样。</p><p>　　他们十几年前鬼混过一阵，她那时候太年轻了，刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业没几年，没谈过恋爱，被他的风度和强大的魔力吸引，是一种眼前一抹黑的迷恋。</p><p>　　伏地魔那时候对她目的不单纯，演技远远大于感情，所以他们的亲密关系没给艾琳留下任何可供怀念的记忆。也就是说，伏地魔大人在三十多岁的时候，床技依旧很不咋样。</p><p>　　但现在艾琳三十岁了，再晚熟各方面也都成熟了，伏地魔这个成人的吻让她的心跳加速了。她迷惑地皱起眉，发现老大除了是个难缠的领导，仍旧是个很有魅力的男人。</p><p>　　太可怕了，我拒绝办公室恋情，艾琳想，我要是爱上他，怎么继续心安理得地克扣他的魔药材料？那瓶蟾*蜍眼珠子我可是一定要送给西弗勒斯的。</p><p>　　同样感觉不对劲还有伏地魔，他是个工作狂，对女人没什么怜香惜玉的心情，伏地魔集团的口号一直是把女人当男人用，把男人当牲口用，把牲口（比如狼人）当机器用。艾琳=魔药加工机，所以他并不想对艾琳起什么恋爱的心情。</p><p>　　他只是觉得这个场景似曾相识，似乎在很久远的梦里，他渴望过。</p><p>　　那是身为孤儿的幻想，爸爸爱着妈妈，爸爸妈妈爱着我，他们只是把我弄丢了，还没找到我。</p><p>　　这个幻想太过于煽情，太过于软弱，伏地魔立刻把它抛到了脑后，随即发现自己被莉莉抹了一脸奶油。</p><p>　　“哈哈哈哈，叔叔你在发呆啊。”小女孩滚到西弗勒斯肩膀上没心没肺地笑，西弗勒斯有点紧张地看着他，下意识地把莉莉挡在身后。</p><p>　　定了定神，伏地魔要求自己不要跟十岁的泥巴种一般见识。他挥了挥魔杖，蛋糕飞起来扣了莉莉一脸。</p><p>　　那小泥巴种不但没哭，还用脸去蹭西弗勒斯，两人脸上都是奶油，一起笑的更大声了。</p><p>　　真是厚脸皮啊！</p><p>　　没有达到预期效果，伏地魔有点尴尬地去了厨房，看到艾琳正偷偷地喝酒，抱着酒杯一脸的迷醉，嗯，比跟他接吻迷醉多了。</p><p>　　艾琳则惊恐地看着老大一脸奶油。</p><p>　　两个人面面相觑，都觉得以后还是少见面得好。</p><p>　　“你爸爸真有意思，”莉莉快乐地舔舔西弗勒斯脸上的奶油，“他一定给你准备了超棒的礼物，不过因为想亲你妈妈没拿出来。”</p><p>　　“我觉得也是，”西弗勒斯也去舔莉莉，他没把你钻心剜骨已经是超棒的礼物了。</p><p>　　当然，斯莱特林总会为家人绸缪的，伏地魔也不例外，他有他的计划。</p><p>　　邓布利多皱起眉头，汤姆里德尔又发什么神经？求职信？他现在还想要来霍格沃茨教书？</p><p>　　漂亮的花体字，语气彬彬有礼，伏地魔表示对黑魔法防御术的教职很有兴趣，随信还假模假式附上了N．E．W．T s成绩单和他不知道什么时候（可能用混淆咒）发表的一大堆黑魔法研究论文。</p><p>　　单从个人素质，伏地魔做个教授当然是绰绰有余，但邓布利多知道他醉翁之意不在酒，真不知道他哪里来的自信，觉得自己能同意。</p><p>　　但见见面还是有必要的，邓布利多还是很有仪式感的，他一般不拒绝著名巫师的求职申请。尤其是见了面，他还能嘲讽里德尔两句，这样的机会可不多。</p><p>　　伏地魔对邓布利多的面试也有点紧张，他去风雅服装店做了一套新的袍子，他去见邓布当然不是为了求职，他有工作——当BOSS，吃饱了撑的去教那群脑子摇晃起来沙沙作响的小巨怪。</p><p>　　不过不知道是不是因为邓布利多见证了他最落魄的孤儿院时代，所以他总下意识地想在他面前支楞起来。</p><p>　　我现在比邓布利多厉害——伏地魔不怎么自信地想，或许，也许，可能……玛德，他狠狠拽了一下衣领。他内心永远知道自己崇拜邓布利多，就算他现在做的跟他最看重的教授教他的背道而驰。</p><p>　　是邓布利多带他离开了孤儿院——伏地魔恨恨地想，要是那天来的不是他就好了。</p><p>　　溺过水的人永远记得那根浮木，就算浮木并没有慈悲之心。</p><p>　　“老大，今天你带谁一起去？”贝拉眼巴巴地望着伏地魔。</p><p>　　“诺特、罗齐尔、穆尔塞伯、多洛霍夫，嗯，如果罗道夫斯也想去——他回来了吗？”伏地魔眼神飘忽地说，他记得罗道夫斯请假度蜜月去了。</p><p>　　贝拉心说我俩结婚都半年了，看来我们在你心里还真的没什么位置。</p><p>　　“我能去吗？”贝拉不死心地说，她观察了很久，艾琳跟老大不要说暧昧了，几乎见都不见面。当然她不知道因为当着儿子的面接吻了，两人开启了尴尬模式，互相当对方不存在。</p><p>　　“你？”伏地魔第一次正视了贝拉，“人够了，你去斯内普那里把魔药拿回来，不要让她明天送来了。”</p><p>　　呦？这是怕她累着？贝拉撅着嘴想。</p><p>　　其实只是不想看到她，伏地魔扶额，看到她躲躲闪闪害怕的样子就来气。</p><p>　　来到霍格沃茨伏地魔有点感慨万千，忆往昔他还是个青葱少年，时间过得真快。</p><p>　　进邓布利多办公室之前，伏地魔拉了拉袍子，他这次要记得把蛇怪接走。</p><p>　　“晚上好，汤姆，”邓布利多轻松地说，“坐吧。”</p><p>　　伏地魔乖乖坐到邓布利多指的椅子上。“谢谢，不过，他们不再叫我‘汤姆’了，我被称为——”</p><p>　　“我知道你被称为什么，”邓布利多愉快地微笑道，“但是对我，你恐怕将永远都是汤姆里德尔。这恐怕就是当老师让人讨厌的地方之一，他们从来不会完全忘记学生当初的情形。”</p><p>　　伏地魔面无表情地眨眨眼，邓布利多还是这么令人讨厌，他总是提醒自己，不管他多么努力，坐到多高的位置，还是孤儿院那个偷东西的小可怜。</p><p>　　他深吸了一口气，笑着说：“那么，校长大人，霍格莫德到城堡的路你不打算修修吗？难走得要命，我们的学生不会崴脚吗？我或许可以出资……”</p><p>　　“已经开始关心我们的学生了吗？看来教师职业的确对你很有吸引力。”邓布利多转开了话题，不理伏地魔显摆他的财力。</p><p>　　“我来这里的目的你应该清楚，”伏地魔说，“是来再次申请迪佩特教授那时说我太年轻而不适合担任的职位。请你允许我回这座城堡执教，你想必知道我离开这里后见了很多，也做了很多，我可以教授你的学生从其他巫师那里学不到的东西。”</p><p>　　“是的，我知道你离开我们之后见了很多，也做了很多。”邓布利多平静地说，“关于你所作所为的传闻也传到了你的母校，汤姆，如果它们有一半可信，我将非常遗憾。”</p><p>　　伏地魔依然面无表情，说道：“伟大引起嫉妒，嫉妒导致怨毒，怨毒滋生谎言。这你一定了解，邓布利多。”</p><p>　　“你把你的所作所为称为‘伟大’，是吗？”邓布利多优雅地问。“你或许擅长某些……但在另一些上， 你还是……恕我直言……无知得可悲。”</p><p>　　“老论调，”伏地魔勾起嘴角轻声说，“可是，邓布利多，你总说爱比我那种魔法更加强大，可是……”他停下了，因为他忽然想到了一个能反驳邓布利多的好角度，“我打算结婚了，我爱她，还有我们的孩子。或许我很快就要弄懂爱和我那种魔法的关系了，你看这并不冲突！”</p><p>　　“那还真是恭喜你，汤姆，”邓布利多有点吃惊，但他明显把这种惊讶压了下去，“我希望你成功。”</p><p>　　“谢谢，那么，你肯让我回来吗？”伏地魔淡淡地说。</p><p>　　但邓布利多不想跟他兜圈子：“让我们把话说开吧，你今晚为什么带着手下到这里来，申请一份你我都知道你并不想要的工作？”</p><p>　　伏地魔扬起眉毛：“我不想要的工作？恰恰相反，邓布利多，我非常想要。”</p><p>　　“不，汤姆，你并不比十八岁时候更想要这份工作，你究竟想要什么，汤姆？为什么不能坦率一次呢？”邓布利多冷冷地说，“你从没指望我会给你——你知道我也不可能给你这份工作，你到底有什么企图？”</p><p>　　“这是你的最后决定？”伏地魔眯起眼睛站了起来，时间差不多了。</p><p>　　“是的。”邓布利多也站了起来。</p><p>　　“那我们就没有什么可谈的了。”</p><p>　　“没有了。”邓布利多说，脸上露出深深的悲哀，“我能用燃烧的衣柜吓住你迫使你赎罪的时间早已过去。可我希望能，汤姆……我希望能……”</p><p>　　玛德，哪壶不开提哪壶。伏地魔觉得自己的怒气已经满格了，明天他就派人去查邓布利多有什么丢人的往事，找个八卦记者，全他妈登到《预言家日报》上。</p><p>　　连载！配个十八X的图连载他一年。</p><p>　　此时城堡里忽然乱了起来，走廊里满是尖叫和散乱脚步声，邓布利多惊疑地向门口望去，麦格教授大步走了进来：“有巨蛇在走廊，邓布利多，有学生看到了……”</p><p>　　她疑惑地看了一眼伏地魔，扭头焦急地看着邓布利多。</p><p>　　“我想我们没什么好谈了，汤姆，你请自便吧。”邓布利多说完就跟着麦格教授走了。里德尔在这里跟他废话绊住他，让其他人搞事，他怀疑这是伏地魔的阴谋。</p><p>　　伏地魔扬起眉毛，看着邓布利多走远，他拔出魔杖对着架子上的分院帽一晃：“速速混淆。”</p><p>　　老帽子睡得正香，嘴里骂骂咧咧：“老子可是格兰芬多的遗物，什么小破咒语……唔……”</p><p>　　一瓶火焰威士忌塞进它嘴里，吨吨吨灌了下去，分院帽打了个酒嗝，舌头大了起来：“了知口四（老子可是）……”</p><p>　　“速速混淆。”伏地魔加大了魔力，分院帽张了张嘴，不再说话了。</p><p>　　收起魔杖，伏地魔走出了校长室，他大步离开了城堡，在事先约定好的密道里，他给蛇怪施了一个缩小咒，大蛇变成筷子粗细，钻进了他的袖子。</p><p>　　他的混淆咒至少能保持到西弗勒斯入学之后，这次分院将完全随机，跟抽签差不多。伏地魔得意洋洋地想，多有趣啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夏天的时候 ，小天狼星终于又出现在了斯内普家。他自带了大量零食在客厅看了三天三夜麻瓜动画片，半夜的笑声让四邻八舍所有的狗都不得安眠。</p><p>　　他的情况只有莉莉发现了，“你好像很不开心，几天没睡觉了？”莉莉发现他的时候，他已经有点晕厥迹象了。那俩姓斯内普非常迟钝，一点都没发现小天狼星的异样。</p><p>　　“莉莉 ……对吧？”小天狼星根本不记得这个女孩姓什么，他现在脑子晕晕的，“我问你个问题，如果斯内普明天跟别人结婚你会怎么样？”</p><p>　　“祝福他？”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼，她跟西弗勒斯虽然很亲密，但还不算是什么深刻的恋情，毕竟他们才十一岁。</p><p>　　“额——果然这世界上只有我不对劲！我为什么没办法祝福安多米达？”小天狼星没得到想要的答案，他一头扎在沙发上，心里很郁闷。</p><p>　　三个月前他跟安多米达订婚了，帮助他最爱的堂姐解除了禁足，顺利从霍格沃茨毕业。然而刚离开霍格沃茨，安多米达就趁着夜黑风高跟泰德唐克斯私奔了。</p><p>　　家里炸了锅，布莱克们不知道该怒骂小天狼星还是可怜他。</p><p>　　虽然小天狼星到现在也真的认为“安多米达想做什么他都会帮她”，可订婚典礼上她的亲吻是那么甜蜜，甜蜜到他不想放开她的手。</p><p>　　不过莉莉根本不明白小天狼星的意思，她看着他躺下一会儿就睡着了，耸了耸肩，上楼去找西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　“他还没走？布莱克家还真是散漫。”西弗勒斯对小天狼星毫不关心，毕竟小巫师生来强悍，不会随便死在别人家客厅里，他只是对小天狼星对莉莉的问题感兴趣——莉莉对他没有狂热的迷恋，那他对手下的控制还差点火候。</p><p>　　结婚虽然是很遥远的事情，他也还没有非谁不娶的意识，但莉莉的回答太轻描淡写，这让西弗勒斯不太开心。</p><p>　　“莉莉，”他严肃地盯着她，“我教了你很多魔咒和魔法界的知识，你现在比一般小巫师懂得多多了，你想过这不是我的义务吗？”</p><p>　　“咦？”莉莉有点吃惊西弗勒斯忽然严肃了起来，她有点委屈地说，“你的意思是以后不会教我了嘛？为什么？你不喜欢我了？”</p><p>　　“我们很快就要开学了，霍格沃茨的教授们会教你更多，你可能不会再觉得我不可取代，你也会有更多巫师朋友，到时候我就不再是你最喜欢的朋友了。”西弗勒斯后退了一步，跟莉莉拉开了距离。</p><p>　　“为什么忽然说这个，是因为我跟小天狼星说话了？”莉莉被西弗勒斯的疏离吓了一跳，她伸手去拉西弗勒斯的手，着急地说：“你永远是我最喜欢最特别的朋友，我不会交了新朋友就忘了你的。”</p><p>　　“你要怎么证明你的话呢？”西弗勒斯轻轻地摇头。</p><p>　　“你不相信我？朋友应该互相信任！”莉莉急得要哭了，未来的事情怎么证明？</p><p>　　“信任——这个词不错，那么我们做个约定吧，每年约定一个信任日，可以要求对方做任何事，对方如果做不到那就说明我们不再是最好的朋友了。”西弗勒斯其实这时候还没有什么坏想法，他只想要莉莉无条件的服从而已。</p><p>　　“当然可以，”莉莉着急地点了点头。</p><p>　　“那我们找我妈妈见证吧，”西弗勒斯翘起嘴角，一个女巫的见证足可以让他们的约定有魔法效力，不可以随意违背。</p><p>　　不过两人去找艾琳的时候，很不巧碰到了来拿魔药的贝拉。</p><p>　　艾琳和贝拉两个女人一见面就火药味十足。</p><p>　　贝拉鄙夷地看着艾琳不施脂粉，穿的也随随便便，故意抽了抽鼻子：“这什么味儿？真臭。”</p><p>　　“救你命的味儿。”艾琳也听说过贝拉这个老大的狂粉，都结婚了还对别的男人又非分之想，不知道是不莱斯特兰奇不行。</p><p>　　“哦，大约是没人要的味吧？据说你嫁了麻瓜，你老公去哪了？”贝拉故作关心地嗤笑，语气不怎么善良。</p><p>　　 来找事的？艾琳拉下了脸，拍了拍手下这张工作台：“被我变成桌子了，不过我家似乎还缺张凳子……”</p><p>　　此时西弗勒斯拉着莉莉进来了：“妈妈——”他转眼看到了贝拉，皱了皱眉。</p><p>　　“你居然让他——你儿子跟泥巴种交往？”本来就看艾琳横竖不顺眼的贝拉发出怪叫。</p><p>　　莉莉听到了那个词，立刻撅起了嘴，“泥巴脑，”她偷偷地骂道。</p><p>　　“你说什么？”贝拉没听清楚，但知道不会是好话，她昂起头，举起了魔杖对准了莉莉。</p><p>　　“别对小孩子发火啊，你妹妹跟泥巴种跑了也没看到你这么大反应啊，”艾琳拿出一瓶魔药，推给贝拉，“火气大喝这个，主治性生活不协调。”</p><p>　　“你说什么？”贝拉顿时气红了脸，“你怎么知道安多米达的事情？”连艾琳都知道了是不是代表老大也知道了？这是布莱克家的耻辱，贝拉急了。</p><p>　　其实艾琳是听小天狼星说的，她故作神秘地耸肩：“这世界没有不透风的墙，你有欺负小孩子的能耐，不如去把你妹妹抓回来，要不迟早大家都会知道，老大脸色也会特别精彩。”</p><p>　　“哼，别抬老大出来压我，你给我等着！”贝拉恼羞成怒，七手八脚地收好魔药，转身往壁炉里跳，安多米达这件事必须解决，老大肯定最恨这种人了。</p><p>　　而艾琳趁贝拉不注意，把她那瓶魔药塞进了贝拉的袍子里。</p><p>　　晚上，可怜的罗道夫斯在贝拉袍子口袋里发现了一瓶“壮阳药”。他顿时满脑袋黑线，要说这是给自己买的吧，自己有那么差劲吗？要说不是给自己准备的，那这顶绿帽子就有点大了。</p><p>　　思前想去，罗道夫斯还是觉得“自己不行”比“一顶大绿帽子”好接受一些，于是他睡觉前把这瓶魔药喝了。</p><p>　　谁都知道艾琳出品必属精品，这瓶精品壮阳药让罗道夫斯和贝拉两人第二天根本没去上班，不是起不来，是药效根本没下去。</p><p>　　“怎么样，还喜欢吗？”罗道夫斯从贝拉身后猛烈地撞击着，她身上满是淤青和嫣红，却比平时柔顺多了，其实主要是贝拉实在没力气闹腾了。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯本来就很健壮，这一次又用了药，激烈的几乎要让贝拉真的上天堂。这一次贝拉没有闭着眼幻想身上是伏地魔，她睁着眼哭了又哭，罗道夫斯好棒，在连续不断的顶点她尖叫着，长腿盘住他的腰把他缠得紧紧的。</p><p>　　很快夏天过去了，开学的日子到了。</p><p>　　在九又四分之三站台，伊万斯夫妇紧张地东张西望，艾琳一脸阴郁地斜眼看旁边布莱克一大家子。西弗勒斯跟莉莉凑在一起窃窃私语，卢修斯跟纳西莎在角落里亲吻。一个戴眼镜的男孩在整个站台跑来跑去，大声喧哗，周围一群人嘟嘟囔囔地抗议，可看上去更像他爷爷奶奶的父母，只是微笑着看着自己的儿子，一点制止的意思都没有。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　虽然从上个学期开始，学院壁垒有所松动，但高年级的包厢对于新生来说还是禁区，学长学姐们看上去帅气又严厉，还没分院的小崽子们都不敢进。</p><p>　　于是他们都挤在了同一个车厢里。</p><p>　　“你好，我叫詹姆波特，你呢？我能坐在这吗？”詹姆一眼就看到了整节车厢里最闪亮的小天狼星，他一脸不耐烦的样子，看上去是他想要的那种可以一起惹祸的朋友。</p><p>　　其实小天狼星是在生闷气，安多米达没来送他，这让他非常不高兴，看到任何一对的生物都感觉恶心。有人来聊天也不错，他瞥了一眼詹姆，点了点头。</p><p>　　詹姆立刻坐在了他对面，开始喋喋不休地自我介绍＋吐槽。你别说，心情苦闷的时候遇上一个逗比，的确是转移注意力的好办法。</p><p>　　而莉莉刚擦了几滴眼泪。刚才在站台上，佩妮又找茬跟莉莉吵了一架，如果不是西弗勒斯在莉莉身后拿出来魔杖，佩妮可能会说的更难听一些。所以上了火车之后，莉莉把脸贴在火车玻璃上，一副蔫头耷脑的样子掉眼泪。</p><p>　　“别哭了，到了霍格沃茨你眼睛就肿了。”西弗勒斯坐在她身边，递给她一杯水。</p><p>　　“我不想跟你说话。”她声音哽咽地说。</p><p>　　“为什么？”西弗勒斯吃惊地眨眼，莉莉一般不会对他发脾气。</p><p>　　“佩妮恨——恨我，因为我们看了邓布利多拒绝她的那封信。”莉莉不高兴地瞪他，是他忽悠她看的。</p><p>　　“那又怎么样？你以为我们不看那封信她就不恨你了？你是女巫，莉莉，倒退一百年，麻瓜猎杀‘女巫’的时候，你现正在挂在木桩子上烤的金黄酥脆呢。麻瓜为什么要喜欢巫师？你喜欢直面狮子老虎吗？可不是动物园里的那种哦。”西弗勒斯满不在乎地说，他打开食盒，发现艾琳图省事直接给他带了街上卖的烤鸡，这样也不错，比她自己做的好吃。</p><p>　　“西弗，我怎么觉得你在认同佩妮？难道佩妮恨我就对？她可是我姐姐！”莉莉瞪大眼睛，终于把哭这件事忘了。</p><p>　　“怎么可能？她不应该恨你，她应该敬畏你。”西弗勒斯撕下一个鸡腿递给莉莉，莉莉下意识地接了过来。</p><p>　　“我也不想她敬畏我，我们是姐妹！我们应该互相爱护。”莉莉郁闷地啃着鸡腿。</p><p>　　“那我说个你听得懂的比喻，”西弗勒斯慢条斯理地摇头，“你恨上帝吗？他明明降下了大洪水啊，可你不恨他，你敬畏他！因为他有绝对的力量，可以慈悲也可以惩罚。同理，你天生就比佩妮更有力量，你们生来不平等，今后这种差距会越来越大，她恨你的原因是你比她强，而不是因为你做了什么。”</p><p>　　“或许……”莉莉垂下头，“但我不希望这样，我希望佩妮爱我。”</p><p>　　“等她知道恨解决不了问题的时候，自然就不会恨你了，”西弗勒斯悠闲地看着窗外，其实他不确定，但他知道等他们能在校外用魔法了，佩妮就不会蠢到跟莉莉吵架了。</p><p>　　“希望如此，”莉莉勉强地笑了一下，“还不知道我们能分到哪个学院。”</p><p>　　“你最好进斯莱特林。”西弗勒斯说，“不过……”他想说其实哪个学院都一样，跟着我就行了。</p><p>　　而这时候，詹姆波特已经没话跟小天狼星说了，他们毕竟刚认识，假大空的话题就那么多，小天狼星又是个话题终结者，于是詹姆准备在聊天之外找点事做。</p><p>　　“斯莱特林？”这个词让詹姆转过头来，看了一眼西弗勒斯和莉莉，哇，那女孩子真漂亮，“谁想去斯莱特林？我才不愿待在那儿呢，你呢？”詹姆问坐在对面座位上的小天狼星。</p><p>　　“我们全家都是斯莱特林。”小天狼星说，安多米达也是，他想让詹姆说话注意点，但又觉得斯莱特林也没什么好的，他家不就是一家子神经病吗？</p><p>　　“天哪，”詹姆说，“我还觉得你挺好的呢！”</p><p>　　小天狼星咧嘴笑了笑，不去看西弗勒斯和莉莉，故作潇洒地说：“说不定我会打破传统，分去别的学院。如果让你选择，你想去哪儿？”</p><p>　　詹姆中二气十足地举起一把无形的宝剑：“‘格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！’像我爸爸一样。”</p><p>　　实在憋不住了，西弗勒斯轻蔑地哼了一声，扭头对莉莉说：“有些人啊，忽悠别人打破传统，做出头鸟，自己却最传统，做爹地妈咪的乖宝宝，有个词叫什么来着？又当又立？”</p><p>　　“有意见就大声说，别指桑骂槐！”詹姆跳了起来，对西弗勒斯大叫。</p><p>　　“我没有意见，”西弗勒斯翘起嘴角，“我只想提醒某些人，如果搞到自己朝不保夕，你怎么保护想要保护的人？”</p><p>　　小天狼星愣了愣，抿起嘴唇不说话了。</p><p>　     “我看你谁也保护不了，”詹姆轻蔑地说。</p><p>　　莉莉撇了撇嘴，把鸡骨头扔进垃圾桶，这些男孩在吵什么，有毛病吗？</p><p>　　周围的一年级也在偷看这里的情形，暗暗期望他们打起来，可惜这时候卖零食的小车过来了，但车上啥也没有，纳西莎拉着一张脸站在零食车后面，高尔克拉布帮她拿着两麻袋零食——他们把零食车包了。</p><p>　　“在这里大声嚷嚷什么？博关注吗？”纳西莎冷哼着，像看垃圾一样看了一眼詹姆，“走吧，卢修斯也快巡查完了，你们都跟我去斯莱特林包厢，有个事要跟你们说一下。”</p><p>　　詹姆惊讶地看着小天狼星，西弗勒斯和莉莉跟着纳西莎一起走了，不是吧？他们是一伙儿的？这算什么？演戏给我看？他对小天狼星的印象立刻跌到谷底。</p><p>　　老伏已经跟今年入学的食死徒家长们通了气，因为分院帽会胡乱分配，所以不要介意孩子被分进哪个学院，也不要因为分院就一怒之下打孩子退学。</p><p>　　但是不能告诉孩子们。于是卢修斯嘱咐纳西莎买点零食安抚一下孩子们，免得分院之后吓得哭。</p><p>　　“喂，斯内普，”路上小天狼星闷闷地小声说：“你那些话是在说我吗？”</p><p>　　“你现在是安多米达唯一的退路，”西弗勒斯不看他，跟莉莉手拉着手，“如果她过得不幸福，她可没有娘家，你可以让她依靠吗？靠打破传统气死你爸妈？靠被家族除名？动动你大头里面的核桃仁好吗？那个刺猬头自己可是要子承父业，继承他老爸的钱，他可比你聪明多了。”</p><p>　　提到安多米达，小天狼星就一阵郁闷，他拆了一块巧克力蛙，一口就咬掉了青蛙头，那只青蛙抽搐了一下，看得莉莉一阵恶心。</p><p>　　不管怎么样，霍格沃茨特快还是到达了重点，小巫师们坐上了高脚凳，等待那命运的帽子落在自己头上。</p><p>　　“嗝——”分院帽打了个酒嗝，它没有循环器官，那些酒就一直在他体内。</p><p>　　麦格凶巴巴地瞪斯拉格霍恩，认为一定是他喝多了 ，搞得斯拉格霍恩一头雾水。</p><p>　“詹姆波特——拉文克劳。”</p><p>　“小天狼星——赫奇帕奇。”</p><p>　“莉莉——斯莱特林。”</p><p>　“西弗勒斯——格兰芬多”</p><p>　　这个分院结果让所有人都目瞪口呆，包括同样分到了赫奇帕奇的卢平和分到了拉文克劳的小矮星彼得。小矮星一想到自己七年都要回答公共休息室的无厘头问题就感觉胆战心惊。</p><p>　　“我怀疑，分院帽有点坏了。”麦格在吃晚饭的时候对邓布利多说，“你应该给它是晒晒太阳，是不是受潮了？”这次分院很多家族的学院传承都断了，这可是闻所未闻的事情。</p><p>　　“如果这是分院帽的新分法，或许自有他的道理。”邓布利多并不着急，事情发生了就是发生了，也一定有他的解决办法。</p><p>　　可是他不着急，很多人都着急了，詹姆波特沮丧地用叉子戳面前的馅饼——拉文克劳？看着长桌上斯文有礼的学长学姐，还有那些认真的级长，他感觉自己未来几年的学校生活是掀不起什么水花了。</p><p>　　因为纳西莎在，莉莉倒没觉得在斯莱特林长桌有什么不舒服，她只是觉得没跟西弗勒斯分到一个学院很沮丧。</p><p>　　小天狼星简直要疯了，他现在跟他最恨的泰德唐克斯一个学院？什么情况？安多米达，要是你喜欢赫奇帕奇你看我现在也是了啊！</p><p>　　这还不算完，第二天一早小天狼星就收到了一封信，那信上的字体跟他的字迹很相似。</p><p>　　亲爱的哥哥：</p><p>　　     见信不安。听说你分去了赫奇帕奇，全家人都表示学院不代表什么，他们都不生气，当然，我滚到地板上笑了半小时。客厅里充满了欢乐的气氛。 你实在是家族的开心果。</p><p>　　                                             你忠实的   雷古勒斯</p><p>　　啊啊啊，我一定要杀了雷古勒斯，小天狼星气歪了嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　分院风波比伏地魔预想的引起的震动更大，尤其是很多被分进斯莱特林的学生，很不幸地收到了家长的吼叫信，据说布斯巴顿收到的转学咨询塞爆了校长信箱。</p><p>　　“或许我们可以搞一个‘校园开放日’，邀请家长们参观霍格沃茨，增加他们对霍格沃茨的信心。斯拉格霍恩教授也同意展示斯莱特林优越的公共休息室和住宿条件。”麦格拖着邓布利多在操场上晾晒分院帽，那老帽子被吵醒了，正在骂骂咧咧。</p><p>　　邓布利多望着晴朗的天空，悠然地说：“不至于如此吧？”</p><p>　　“校董事会说如果转学率超过3％，就调低我们今年的预算。”麦格从分院帽里掏出一个小蘑菇，蘑菇对她眨眨眼，真的受潮了这个帽子！</p><p>　　“那你来安排吧，一定要解决家长们的疑问，把梅林分到斯莱特林这件事印到学院介绍最醒目的位置。”邓布利多立刻表示“校园开放日”也挺好的。</p><p>　　“好的，我这就去办，”麦格转身急匆匆地走了。</p><p>　　邓布利多摸了摸晒的暖和和懒洋洋的分院帽，轻声说：“这都是梅林的安排，不是吗？”</p><p>　　于是，很快学生们就接到了学校邀请一年级新生的父母参观校园的通知，慌的人更慌了，无所谓的人一直无所谓。</p><p>　　“我倒是进了斯莱特林了，你呢？”莉莉不满地戳戳西弗勒斯胸口的狮子，“虽然斯莱特林也挺好的，银绿配色特别好看，但我想跟你一个学院。”虽然学长学姐们有时候说话阴阳怪气的，但莉莉的运气简直得天独厚，就算去了斯莱特林，也愣是没人敢欺负她。</p><p>　　“我知道你独得斯莱特林院长喜爱，他看见你脸上的每一条皱纹都在发光，有传言你是他的亲生女儿。”西弗勒斯让莉莉靠在他肩膀上，手指卷着她的发梢。</p><p>　　莉莉靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上哈哈大笑：“希望校园开放日的时候，我爸爸不要听到这个流言。听到能来霍格沃茨参观，他们都兴奋极了，佩妮直接高兴的晕过去了，对了，你爸妈都来吗？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯扬起眉毛：“我不知道，或许只有我妈妈一个人来吧。”</p><p>　　“那有点遗憾。我觉得你爸爸虽然看上去严肃，但挺逗的。还有，我在图书馆看到你爸爸的照片了，在历代学生会主席手册里，天啊，他年轻时候可真帅啊！”莉莉露出花痴的表情，双手握在胸口。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯撇撇嘴，心说父亲大人大约不会喜欢你这个评价。</p><p>　　又是冈特老宅，艾琳不情不愿地站在伏地魔办公桌前面。艾琳要参加“校园开放日”，跑去伏地魔大人那里请事假。她的假条写的合理合规，但boss就是不肯麻利的批准。</p><p>　　“……”她看伏地魔，用意念对他说：快批，磨磨蹭蹭是不是男人！</p><p>　　伏地魔同样表情扭曲的盯着艾琳，他跟邓布利多吹下了牛皮，说他找到了爱人，要结婚了，这个牛皮绝对不能破。</p><p>　　但——他的爱人现在正在他眼皮子下面骂他不是男人。</p><p>　　“艾琳，亲爱的，你知道我很擅长摄神取念吧？”伏地魔向后靠在高背椅上，转着他复活石戒指。</p><p>　　“当然！所以你没理由不批准我的请假，我的理由都是真的。”之前假的你也都批了！艾琳已经不记得自己刚刚脑海里飘过什么危险的念头，她理直气壮地指指她的请假条。</p><p>　　“或许我可以跟你解释一下我迟疑的原因，以及我真的是个男人，你又不是没试过。”伏地魔大人拉长声调盯着艾琳，发现她只是敷衍地耸耸肩，连不好意思都没有一丝，顿时感觉自尊心受创。</p><p>　　“我跟你一起去霍格沃茨的，”伏地魔对艾琳招招手，“我们一起去，不算你请假。但你不能出错，邓布利多的摄神取念不比我差，你得让他相信——我们相爱。”</p><p>　　已经走到了伏地魔跟前的艾琳瞬间就想逃，她挥着手说：“什么？相爱？主人，饶了我吧，我这个年纪爱的只剩酒和我家崽儿了。你就批了假条我自己去，大家都很轻松愉快啊。”</p><p>　　“摄神取念。”伏地魔毫不客气地入侵了艾琳的大脑，透过双眼的观察只是摄神取念的轻度使用，真正的入侵大脑很容易对对方造成永久性的损害，连伏地魔也用得小心翼翼，艾琳已经够傻了，再翻坏了脑子那就糟了。</p><p>　　把自己跟她的那些陈年情史翻出来，他自己先浏览了一下，自己都有点看不下去。他当初没有放一点真心在她身上，一定伤害了她，导致艾琳现在对感情这么回避，你看她现在迟钝的。</p><p>　　“好疼！”艾琳捂住头，摇摇晃晃地站不稳，只能靠在眼前人的胸口，她按住太阳穴，脑海里翻涌的都是当年跟老大的荒唐事，什么意思，难道她对老大又有意思了？</p><p>　　“或许我们可以重新试试，”伏地魔轻轻地抚摸着艾琳的腰，嘴唇蹭着她的唇角，“给西弗勒斯一个完整的家。”</p><p>　　他是蛊惑人心的好手，艾琳根本招架不住，她的睫毛垂了下来，感受着他轻薄的唇，头慢慢不疼了。</p><p>　　“或许我们可以先从一起住开始，西弗勒斯也住校了，家里只有你一个人……”</p><p>　　如果之前艾琳还迷糊，听了这句话她瞬间清醒了，不管多美多诱人，老板就是老板，她的顶头上司，她完全不想上了班面对他，下了班还要面对他！</p><p>　　“我能拒绝嘛？我一个人住惯了，那还是个麻瓜社区……”艾琳结结巴巴地说。</p><p>　　伏地魔相信艾琳把用来长脑子的营养都用来长胆子了，他拉下脸：“你是在拒绝我？”</p><p>　　“不不不，我不是那个意思，”艾琳心虚地说，“别住在一起，别人会说闲话，也别跟我一起去霍格沃茨，西弗勒斯姓斯内普啊，跟你又没什么关系，别人问我还得解释——呀！”</p><p>　　那不就是什么都不行嘛？</p><p>　　成功被伏地魔丢出了办公室，一张纸飘飘摇摇地掉在艾琳脚边，那是她的假条，上面已经签好了字。</p><p>　　“滚吧！”伏地魔的吼声差点震聋艾琳的耳朵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　看到只有艾琳一个人来，西弗勒斯得意地对莉莉眨眨眼，莉莉的表情立刻变得很古怪，不知道他有什么可得意的。倒是艾琳十分心虚，眼神有点闪烁。</p><p>　　“格兰芬多呀，”艾琳扯扯西弗勒斯的领带，“也还行，配色有点浮夸了，我当年进斯莱特林完全因为袍子好看——”莉莉在一旁点头。</p><p>　　“你之前跟我说你去斯莱特林是因为喜欢魔药。”西弗勒斯无情地指出艾琳又在随口瞎扯。</p><p>　　“两者兼有好嘛！”艾琳翻白眼。</p><p>　　礼堂又进来一大群家长，莉莉立刻冲了过去，战战兢兢的伊万斯一家在人群里特别显眼，还有紧紧挂在伊万斯夫人胳膊上的佩妮。</p><p>　　“莉莉的父母来了……”西弗勒斯看了看，“你想好怎么处理了吗？身为邻居，你的女巫身份要暴露了。”</p><p>　　“什么？我还以为他们早就知道了！莉莉那孩子嘴还挺严！”艾琳张大了嘴，“麻瓜不猎巫了吧？怎么办？我应该怎么说？”艾琳今天一身女巫装备，袍子帽子鞋子齐全。</p><p>　　“利用你的特长呗。”西弗勒斯笑。</p><p>　　“好咧，你不说我都忘了！”艾琳掏出来隐身药水。</p><p>　　现在西弗勒斯一个家长都没有了。</p><p>　　“你妈妈呢？”莉莉把家人安排到了斯莱特林长桌，一个高年级的斯莱特林饶有兴趣地看着佩妮，虽然很不可思议，但有一部分纯血世家子是从来没有密切接触过麻瓜的。</p><p>　　“额——去厕所了，哎呦。”西弗勒斯被艾琳踢了一脚。</p><p>　　“我听斯拉格霍恩教授说，我们会先按学院分开参观，那就先拜拜，午饭时间再见。”莉莉欢快的跑了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯扬起眉毛看斯莱特林长桌，斯拉格霍恩到底是多爱莉莉，他一直在跟伊万斯夫妇说话，看起来聊得还不错，佩妮也看到了那个对她注目的高年级斯莱特林，两个人开始互瞪。</p><p>　　邓布利多出现在主席台上，脸色不太好，他身旁除了四位院长，还有塔夫特魔法部长和——伏地魔。</p><p>　　邓布利多敲了敲杯子：“很高兴各位家长能来参观霍格沃茨，我是校长阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多……”</p><p>　　麦格立刻在身后拽了拽他的袍子，她知道邓布利多一说全名肯定是生气了，一定是因为那个倒霉的魔法部长，塔夫特说来就来，又不能把他赶出去。</p><p>　　他还不是空手来的，“我今天带来一位贵宾，伏地魔先生会捐款重修霍格沃茨到霍格莫德的小路和霍格莫德的街道。”塔夫特部长兴高采烈地说，伏地魔对邓布利多举了举帽子。</p><p>　　如果塔夫特要让伏地魔讲话，邓布利多就准备立刻掀桌，但还好，他们俩只是来碍眼，并不打算喧宾夺主，给霍格沃茨一年级小菜鸟们刷洗脑包。</p><p>　　但伏地魔的颜值还是吸引了在场绝大部分妈妈和一小部分爸爸的目光。看到西弗勒斯一个人站在那里，伏地魔皱起了眉头，天啊，他皱眉样子更有气质！</p><p>　　莉莉在台下看见伏地魔，立刻对西弗勒斯打手势，西弗勒斯伸手一把拉住了想逃跑的艾琳：“跑啥，他看不到你。”</p><p>　　“你能看到我要跑？”艾琳大惊。</p><p>　　“猜的！”知母莫若子。</p><p>　　开完了这个不咸不淡的短会，四个院长开始带着家长们参观各自的学院，塔夫特看了一眼伏地魔，顺着他的眼神跟上了麦格教授！</p><p>　　“那个女人呢？”趁着塔夫特去跟麦格教授寒暄的时候，伏地魔小声问西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　“啊——去厕所了？”西弗勒斯眨眨眼，这次艾琳没踢他。</p><p>　　“我看得出你撒谎！”我儿子说谎水平太次了！</p><p>　　“啊——？”西弗勒斯郁闷，世界上有没有说谎不会被看出来的魔法呀，他一定要学！</p><p>　　觉得不能让儿子一个人承受这么大的压力，艾琳凑在伏地魔耳边低声说：“我在这。”</p><p>　　好在伏地魔胆子很大，心理素质也不错，他的心脏经受住了这次考验，忍住了当场掐死艾琳的冲动，他紧紧握住了虚空中的那只看不见的手——抓住了就不怕她到处吓人了。</p><p>　　“疼疼疼……”艾琳想哭，似乎她又把boss得罪了。</p><p>　　格兰芬多塔楼相当高，一群人走的晕头转向，好不容易来到了胖夫人画像面前。</p><p>　　“糊涂虫，”麦格教授说出口令。</p><p>　　“我觉得可以这样形容邓布利多，我可从没接待过这么多大人。”胖夫人不满地旋转开了。</p><p>　　伏地魔满意地点点头，虽然有点吵，但这个画像说的很有道理。</p><p>　　这时候在另一个塔楼，拉文克劳的门上没有把手，也没有钥匙孔，只有一块上了年头的光光的木板，上面有个鹰状的青铜门环。</p><p>　　“先有鸡还是先有蛋呢？”鹰嘴张开了。</p><p>　　还没等弗利维教授回答，詹姆波特就大吼一声：“先有大粪蛋！”</p><p>　　可惜只有小矮星彼得笑了一声，四下一片静悄悄，大家不赞同地看着詹姆，鹰嘴咂了一下：“不对。”</p><p>　　“詹姆，以后如果你还是这样胡乱回答，只能在门口等其他同学给你开门了，”弗利维教授温和地说，拉文克劳欣赏冷静的幽默，而不是胡闹的搞怪。</p><p>　　波特夫妇对视了一眼，宽容地摇摇头，老波特夫人对詹姆说：“你已经很聪明啦，多站站也没关系。”</p><p>　　弗利维教授无奈地笑笑，扭头对鹰嘴说：“这是一个循环，没有起点。”</p><p>　　“有道理，”鹰嘴说，门打开了。</p><p>　　赫奇帕奇的气氛也说不上多好，卢平的父母在门口就吵了起来，越吵越大声，布莱克夫人不停地冷笑，各种挑剔，询问斯普劳特教授的袍子是不是从高祖母那里继承来的。</p><p>　　不过斯普劳特教授立刻把家长们带进了旁边的厨房试吃，被食物堵住嘴，他们立刻安静了。</p><p>　　“我喜欢一分熟的牛排，”卢平对家养小精灵说。他妈妈一阵心碎，正打算继续哭，小天狼星发话了：“我也要一分熟的。”</p><p>　　那自家孩子还不算怪异，卢平妈妈把眼泪收了回去。布莱克夫人还想挑剔一下食物，结果家养小精灵烹饪技术都差不多，她想批评都无从下口。</p><p>　　只有斯莱特林宾主尽欢，斯拉格霍恩教授是个绝对的场面人，他一路上搬出他那些优秀的学生做例子，又是主席，又是司长，让家长们觉得他手下名人辈出，心里都觉得这个学院很不错。</p><p>　　“你真的什么魔法都不会吗？”那个斯莱特林高年级悄悄问佩妮，“幽灵看得到吗？”</p><p>　　“什么？这里有幽灵？”佩妮似乎真看到了一个恐怖的轮廓，她立刻开始发抖。</p><p>　　“没事，他不咬人的。”高年级拿出一袋糖给佩妮，“比比多味豆，口味随机。”</p><p>　　翻了翻口袋，佩妮找到一袋跳跳糖：“会在你舌头上爆炸的糖。”</p><p>　　真的哎，好神奇，他们都觉得这些糖好吃极了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　麦格教授不太乐意地跟魔法部长说着客套话，用余光扫着身后那个太出名的斯莱特林毕业生，虽然他也曾是自己的学生，但麦格却觉得他很陌生。记忆里的汤姆里德尔优秀得无懈可击，永远闪闪发光。如今的汤姆，传闻里他是个滴水不漏的混球，现在看似乎也不过如此。</p><p>　　他姿势有点怪异地歪着身体，手里似乎握着什么，一年级的小斯内普先生站在他身边，正在低声跟他说话。</p><p>　　在从孩子嘴里套话吗？麦格不满地想。</p><p>　　她倒不担心斯内普，他是今年分来格兰芬多少数靠谱的孩子之一，一年级懂得的咒语就比半数七年级都多，也不喜欢惹祸胡闹，没事就去图书馆看书，除了不喜欢魁地奇有点遗憾，算是完美学生了。</p><p>　　完美学生正在跟伏地魔讨论格兰芬多的缺点：“格兰芬多很容易被煽动，只要说为了邓布利多为了正义，他们就会做任何事，就算这件事其实对邓布利多根本没好处。”</p><p>　　伏地魔同意地点头：“他们一贯如此，英雄主义爆棚，如果你想在格兰芬多成为学生领袖，那就必须做一些引人注目的事情，我知道你不喜欢引人注目，但你将来也必然要站在我身边迎接众人的目光。”</p><p>　　“我知道，”西弗勒斯点点头，然后忽然恍然大悟，“我可不打魁地奇！”</p><p>　　“你爸爸我当年可是斯莱特林的明星追球手——”好汉就要提当年勇。</p><p>　　艾琳在一旁插嘴：“西弗勒斯像我啦，一骑上扫帚就分不清东南西北了！”</p><p>　　虽然看不见，伏地魔还是使劲瞪了孩子妈一眼，成功地让她闭上了嘴。他这时候才顿悟“情商”的重要性，艾琳绝对不是笨蛋，她相当聪明，智商很高，能力拔群，魔药水平甚至不次于他的巅峰水平，但除此以外，完全是个白痴。</p><p>　　这让一直自信爆棚的伏地魔，开始审视自己是不是太重视能力，而忽视了其他。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，不要学你妈妈，任何方面，知道吗！”伏地魔叹气。</p><p>　　看到伏地魔在小斯内普先生这里明显失望的表情，麦格教授开心地在心里又给西弗勒斯加了印象分。不过这孩子也够可怜了，家长似乎都不关心他，都不来参加“校园日”。</p><p>　　魔法部长不能老呆在格兰芬多，塔夫特看了一眼伏地魔，就跟麦格教授告辞了。麦格开心地答应了。</p><p>　　他们要去别的学院了，伏地魔思考了一秒，觉得艾琳留在这里也毫无用处，松开手她说不定又要一惊一乍，所以他拖着她一起走了。</p><p>　　“斯莱特林哎，好久没回来了，好怀念。”艾琳不敢反抗，只能跟着boss往地窖走。</p><p>　　“哼，”boss冷冰冰。</p><p>　　“我记得斯莱特林公共休息室有一面墙还挂着历年斯莱特林出身的男女学生会主席照片，就有你的照片，一直有女孩子往上面印唇印。”艾琳的问题是她一点也不在乎伏地魔的心情，自顾自说的高兴，“那些小妞实在太蠢了。”</p><p>　　“那不愚蠢的普林斯小姐在霍格沃茨的时候往什么上面印唇印呢？”伏地魔冷冰冰地说。</p><p>　　“当然是我的幸运高步石！”艾琳理所当然地说，“我可是用那副棋子横扫霍格沃茨的，还有全国高步石竞赛拿了第四名。”</p><p>　　这一辈子伏地魔都不想再听到高步石这个词儿了，他决定回去就把魔法部体育司的司长夺魂了，让他立刻解散官方高步石俱乐部。</p><p>　　而此时，斯莱特林公共休息室里满是欢声笑语，斯拉格霍恩教授一看到魔法部长来了，立刻更有精神了。但是他对当年的得意门生伏地魔，却很冷淡，没什么表示。</p><p>　　“你们看看谁来了，塔夫特魔法部长，我想部长先生对我们的斯莱特林的教学配置也一定有自己的高见。”斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说。</p><p>　　“哈，我想这个问题更适合我身边这位贵宾——伏地魔先生，他不就是斯莱特林出身吗？”塔夫特笑着说。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩脸色立刻黑了两分。</p><p>　　“斯莱特林是当然非常优秀的学院，斯拉格霍恩院长当年也是我的恩师。”伏地魔和蔼可亲起来完全不像个独裁者，他风度翩翩地对一年级和家长们点头微笑，不知道那些巫师家庭怎么想，至少对伊万斯家来说，他表现的足够蛊惑人心了。</p><p>　　“天啊，他真有魅力。”伊万斯夫人低声对佩妮说，“如果他参加首相选举，我一定给他投票。”</p><p>　　“他太老了，”佩妮撇撇嘴，她还是喜欢同年纪的男孩子。</p><p>　　他可是西弗的爸爸呢，莉莉偷偷对伏地魔挥挥手，她知道别人都不知道的小秘密。</p><p>　　跟着很不自在的斯拉格霍恩教授参观地窖，伏地魔觉得“恩师”的表情很难看，为什么呢？他没有对斯拉格霍恩做什么啊。</p><p>　　他不愿意倒向他，也不肯为他提供魔药，他也没有强迫他，这已经是超级优待了啊。</p><p>　　或许，他应该跟“恩师”谈谈。</p><p>　　于是，塔夫特部长示意伏地魔一起去赫奇帕奇的时候，伏地魔表示自己要留下，塔夫特耸耸肩，自己走了。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩还在家长堆里，伏地魔也不着急，拉着艾琳左看看右看看，他的照片的确还挂在墙上，正在故作深沉地转动手上冈特家的复活石戒指，相框玻璃上都是唇印，只有他的相框上有，其他人的都干干净净。</p><p>　　“真恶心，”艾琳也看到了他的相框，说的话差点把伏地魔气死。</p><p>　　“恶心？艾琳？作为我儿子的母亲，你不应该觉得跟我亲吻恶心，毕竟你比她们做的多得多，不仅仅是接吻。”我们什么都做过，难道你当年是忍着恶心跟我上床的吗？</p><p>　　“提那个干嘛？”艾琳脸红了，但她喝了隐身药水伏地魔看不到，“我只是觉得亲照片有点——恶心，又不是觉得亲你——”</p><p>　　斯莱特林的公共休息室有很多隐秘的角落，做什么都不会被其他人看到，比如亲吻一团空气。</p><p>　　伏地魔很不容易找到了艾琳的嘴，看不到她的表情也算是优点，因为艾琳现在的表情很白痴，他又吻了她，这可不是被小孩子逼得骑虎难下，而是——好吧，她也不知道为什么。</p><p>　　艾琳闻起来有种刚出锅的魔药和新鲜油墨的味道，很讨好他的鼻子。伏地魔捏住她的下巴，在她的唇上辗转，她的唇瓣尝起来很好，就她的反应也不像是恶心，更多的是惊诧。他很快就撬开了她的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐着她，追逐她的反馈与互动，艾琳气喘吁吁地抓紧他的袍子，觉得自己快要站不住了。</p><p>　　中午的时候，莉莉安排好了伊万斯一家在斯莱特林用餐之后，就立刻跑去了格兰芬多，只有西弗勒斯在吃饭，艾琳和伏地魔都不在。</p><p>　　“你爸爸妈妈又去哪里了？”莉莉坐在西弗勒斯身边，吃他盘子里的东西。</p><p>　　“我爸有点事，我妈还有工作，回去上班了。下午参观校园他们不参加了，他们对霍格沃茨太熟了。”西弗勒斯给莉莉把牛排切成适合一口吞的大小，用叉子喂给她。</p><p>　　“这样啊——我今天才发现斯莱特林墙上有你爸爸照片，他年轻时候帅呆了。哦，没有说你不帅的意思——”莉莉用满是酱料和牛油的嘴巴抱歉地去亲西弗勒斯的脸颊，不过没亲到，他转过脸，莉莉的嘴贴上了他的唇。</p><p>　　“啊，西弗，你学坏了。”莉莉开始捶他。</p><p>　　“莉莉呀，一会儿我们找个地方……”西弗勒斯圈住了莉莉的腰，她父母和姐姐都在，调戏她就更觉得刺激了。</p><p>　　此时伏地魔和斯拉格霍恩教授在魔药办公室里，伏地魔盯着斯拉格霍恩的眼睛：“教授，外面那些传闻太离谱了，你肯定不信的吧？”</p><p>　　“我当然不信，”斯拉格霍恩眼神闪烁起来，“我只是不想在魔法部长面前——”</p><p>　　他害怕了，伏地魔笑笑，结束了摄神取念：“我没有分割灵魂，教授，当年我只是随便问问，我的灵魂还是完整的。您可不能因为学生的求知欲，就觉得他做了错事。”他的手指转动着手上的戒指。</p><p>　　“真的？”斯拉格霍恩教授明显松了一口气，一时疏忽告诉了学生关于非常邪恶的黑魔法的信息，他这些年被这个问题折磨坏了。</p><p>　　“当然了，教授，我很尊重您，怎么会骗您呢？”伏地魔笑了笑，“我还带了礼物给您，哦，您千万别客气——”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　空教室里，西弗勒斯把莉莉按在了一张椅子上……然后自己也找了一把凳子，坐到了莉莉身边。</p><p>　　他们才一年级，还没到有目的性的跟莉莉动手动脚的年龄，只是这一天都没跟她说上话，有点不高兴。</p><p>　　“累了吧？我看佩妮的眼睛都直了，你是不是带着她转遍了霍格沃茨？”西弗勒斯笑着说。</p><p>　　“是挺累的，我主要帮斯拉格霍恩教授跑腿来着，他还让我给家长们展示了蒸煮鼻涕虫，佩妮惊得坚决不肯拉我的手了。”莉莉咯咯直笑，今天算是不虚此行，幽灵和鼻涕虫把佩妮也想来霍格沃茨的心消灭得干干净净。</p><p>　　“那倒不错，这下她可不会因为你来霍格沃茨生气了。”西弗勒斯笑笑说。</p><p>　　“不过，她似乎交了一个新朋友，是我们学院五年级的弗利学长，那学长傻乎乎的一直在问佩妮傻问题，比如电视机里的小人是小精灵吗？哈哈哈。”莉莉从椅子背上滑下来，靠在西弗勒斯身上，她困了想要睡一会儿。</p><p>　　五年级的弗利？西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，弗利是纯血统啊，他居然亲麻瓜吗？怪不得他家族没有参与父亲的事业，平时到没看出他有这种倾向，这倒是挺有意思的。</p><p>　　莉莉和西弗勒斯在空教室打盹，一年级的家长们都在礼堂里休息。艾琳的隐身药剂药效终于过去了，她压低了女巫帽的帽檐，在礼堂门口走来走去，想偷偷溜回礼堂里。</p><p>　　“特里劳妮，你的书掉了。”一个女孩叫住了另一个瘦瘦的，戴着大眼镜的女孩，把一本《占卜的奥义》还给她。</p><p>　　艾琳愣了一下，特里劳尼不是什么常见的姓，大预言家没什么后裔了，而且这女孩真的好像她认识的那个特里劳尼先生啊，可是——没听说特里劳尼结婚了啊。</p><p>　　“喂！小姑娘，肖恩特里劳尼是你什么人啊？”艾琳拦住了那个戴眼镜的女孩。</p><p>　　“什么？”特里劳妮愣了一下，她抬头盯着艾琳，惊恐地睁大眼睛：“凶兆！你身边充满了黑暗，那黑暗快要把你吞噬了，你只有一次逃离的机会。恐怖最近就会靠近你，小心水！”她忽然不说了，转身就跑。</p><p>　　艾琳奇怪地眨眨眼，这个风格太特里劳尼了，难道是私生女？下次她可要逼问一下特里劳尼先生。</p><p>　　其实她本来可以抓住特里劳尼小姐问清楚的，但礼堂门开了，两个男孩跑了出来，艾琳忙着混进礼堂，也就不管什么特里劳妮了。</p><p>　　“真尴尬，”小天狼星大大咧咧地对卢平说，“全礼堂都在看我妈。”沃尔布加尖酸刻薄地把拉文克劳批评了一通，声音还特别大，好多人都在看她。</p><p>　　“还有我妈，”卢平摇摇头，“她之前不这样，都是因为我……”卢平的妈妈除了哭，还是哭。</p><p>　　“嗨，管她们呢，你信不信我妈一会儿还要接着给赫奇帕奇，格兰芬多挑刺儿？我们去玩吧，你知道城堡里哪里有密道密室吗？”小天狼星摆摆手。</p><p>　　“下午还有活动。”卢平犹豫了起来，他应该回去陪着父母。</p><p>　　“管那么多干嘛，走吧走吧。”小天狼星连拉带拖，把卢平拖走了 。</p><p>　　他们走了之后，佩妮偷偷摸摸地也出来了，手里拿着一张小纸条。</p><p>　　“你好，我是珀修斯弗利，”弗利在一旁等了很久了，他友好地对佩妮笑笑：“谢谢你的糖，很好吃，我带你去逛逛好吗？我还想知道电视机的事情。”</p><p>　　“我叫佩特妮亚伊万斯，”佩妮红了脸，“你可以叫我佩妮。”</p><p>　　“佩妮，你要有什么问题也可以问我，”弗利的蓝眼睛闪了闪，“我父母管的很严，我其实从来没跟麻瓜聊过天，如果闹了笑话，你别笑我。”</p><p>　　“啊……当然，不过，什么是麻瓜？”佩妮奇怪地问。</p><p>　　家长日无风无波的结束了，斯拉格霍恩教授肉眼可见地精神了不少，原因很神秘，连莉莉也不知道为什么。</p><p>　　不过大家也不是很在乎老鼻涕虫，学期很快开始了，莉莉刚开始有点新鲜，很快就厌倦了。</p><p>　　“西弗，教授教的那些你都教过我啊，我觉得没意思，你能教我点新的吗？”莉莉跟西弗勒斯抱怨。</p><p>　　“试试黑魔法？绝对变幻莫测，层出不穷！”西弗勒斯抓时间安利他的爱好，本想莉莉肯定抗议，没想到她点了点头，“可以啊，先从哪几个开始呢？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯有点吃惊：“真的？你要学吗？”斯莱特林价值观对莉莉造成了影响了吗？</p><p>　　“学学也没什么呀，难道你要带我去做坏事吗？”莉莉对西弗勒斯眨眨眼。</p><p>　　那可未必，西弗勒斯弯了弯眼角：“我们去海格的南瓜地里摘几个南瓜吧，先试试刀割咒如何？现实中其实很有用，学会了可以帮你妈妈切菜。”</p><p>　　把黑魔法当游戏的两个人手拉着手去摘南瓜了。小天狼星和卢平正在南瓜地里干活——违反校规被罚了。</p><p>　　“小天狼星！给我们两个南瓜。”莉莉对他挥挥手，她的性格自来熟，而小天狼星呆在友好的赫奇帕奇，脾气居然好了不少。</p><p>　　“要吃吗？海格这的南瓜非常甜！”赫奇帕奇首先想到的就是“能好怎”。（能吃吗？好吃吗？怎么吃？）</p><p>　　卢平有点惊艳地看着莉莉，好漂亮的女生啊。</p><p>　　“是的，给我那两个最大的！”莉莉狡黠地笑了，绿眼睛闪着光。</p><p>　　“好嘞！”小天狼星立刻监守自盗。</p><p>　　看这两人拿着南瓜走了，卢平悄悄问小天狼星：“那女孩是谁啊？你认识的？”</p><p>　　“哥们死心吧，她是她旁边那个扑克脸的女朋友。”小天狼星跟西弗勒斯关系一般，但他决不放弃去艾琳家看电视的权利。</p><p>　　“我可没……”卢平顿时脸红了，开始支支吾吾。</p><p>　　看见他们俩小天狼星就想到了安多米达，他最近给多米达写的信都石沉大海，难道是生活得不好吗？有点担心啊。</p><p>　　艾琳其实早就把特里劳尼的私生女这件事忘在了脑后，所以她也忘了女孩让她小心“水”这件事。</p><p>　　现在她“咕咚咕咚”往水底沉，脑子回光返照，忽然想起女孩子的预言来。</p><p>　　她一定继承了大预言家的血统，这预言，太tm准了。艾琳晕过去前认真地想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　霍格沃茨的位置偏北，早晨已经有点凉意了，莉莉从阴冷的地窖跑出来，看到等在拐角的西弗勒斯，就把手塞进他的衬衣里取暖，西弗勒斯就顺势把她包在自己的袍子里。</p><p>　　“等很久了吗？”莉莉闷在他怀里问。</p><p>　　“刚来一会儿，”西弗勒斯抱着她摇了摇，两个人年纪一样，但西弗勒斯比莉莉高了几乎一个头。</p><p>　　“我不信……”从他怀里抬起头，莉莉忽然看见有个黑影飞了过来，她惊叫了一声：“呀，西弗，小心！”</p><p>　　还没等西弗勒斯反应过来，一封信就掉在了他头上，一只矫健的大猫头鹰身上披着一个蛇形的标记，在空中盘旋了一圈飞走了。两个人看着地上的信，表情一瞬间都有点凝重。一般的信件都在早餐后送到，这封加急送来的信的意思是？</p><p>　　“那是圣芒戈的猫头鹰，”西弗勒斯惊讶地捡起来信，拆开看了看，“我妈妈住院了，我得去找院长请假。”</p><p>　　“圣芒戈？怎么回事？严重吗？天啊……”莉莉可没有西弗勒斯那么冷静，她瞪大了眼睛急得团团转。</p><p>　　“不严重不会写信给我的，但太严重的话现在就是院长找我了，所以——我们去找麦格教授吧。”西弗勒斯遇到这种事反而非常冷静，“你不用担心，担心也没有用，走吧，我们去礼堂，麦格教授现在一定在礼堂吃早饭。”</p><p>　　“好，”莉莉点点头，心想我一定要跟斯拉格霍恩教授使劲说好话，争取跟西弗一起去圣芒戈看他妈妈。</p><p>　　时间倒回三天前。</p><p>　　伏地魔今天第八次巧遇了贝拉，他知道，贝拉一定又跟罗道夫斯吵架了。</p><p>　　说来好笑，贝拉迷恋他这件事，还是罗道夫斯告诉他的。</p><p>　　没有夫妻是不吵架的，尤其是罗道夫斯和贝拉这种联姻，虽然罗道夫斯很爱贝拉，但两个古老的家族之间牵涉了无数利益，不可能没矛盾，贝拉性格强势，虽然罗道夫斯一般不会跟她吵，但贝拉一不高兴，就开始在她的小本本上给老伏写情书。</p><p>　　“我怕她做出什么无礼的事情来，”罗道夫斯叹了口气，“但请您相信莱斯特兰奇家族的忠心，她如果冒犯了您，希望您原谅她。”</p><p>　　“知道了。”伏地魔淡淡地说，其实心里对自己的魅力有点自得。</p><p>　　所以今天贝拉躲在墙角咬手指，伏地魔就装作没看见她，可又被她的目光弄的很不自在。他干脆抓了一把飞路粉，进了壁炉。</p><p>　　可以无限骚扰又不会给对方造成太大压力的手下只有艾琳了。这段时间伏地魔希望从艾琳这里得到点不一样的忠诚，给儿子展示何为斯莱特林式五好家庭（顺便气气邓布利多），但艾琳却觉得现在的生活挺不错的。</p><p>　　这让伏地魔多多少少有点不甘心。</p><p>　　艾琳正坐在地板上查阅笔记，眼前摊着内容可怕的魔药书和一大堆奇奇怪怪的魔药材料，</p><p>　　虽然理念偏颇，但伏地魔一直认为巫师的血是很珍贵的，所以制作阴/尸大军一直是他的理想。最近艾琳受命开始制作保持尸/体鲜活的魔药，这属于失传的黑魔药，她很有兴趣，一直沉浸在兴奋里，几个晚上都没睡。</p><p>　　“进度怎么样？”伏地魔的出现艾琳根本没理。</p><p>　　“成功了！”艾琳抬起她挂着硕大黑眼圈却闪闪发光黑眼睛，兴奋地看着伏地魔，“在老鼠尸体上已经达到最佳效果了。”艾琳跟伏地魔阴/尸问题上观点很一致，她不觉得制作阴/尸有什么问题。人已经死了，剩下的只是人形的肉和骨头而已，与其慢慢腐烂，还不如利用起来。</p><p>　　“你真的从不让我失望，”伏地魔心里一喜，艾琳在他眼里瞬间美艳起来，他伸手拉她起来，艾琳却比他动作更快，她扑上去吻住了他。</p><p>　　“我好开心！”艾琳从来没有这样兴奋过，她甚至发出了一声小小的尖叫，而她在伏地魔眼里看到了同样的兴奋，于是她就扑过去了。</p><p>　　难以平复的成就感带来剧烈的心跳和灼热的狂喜，强烈的想要与人分享喜悦的欲望像一种迷情剂，把理智消耗殆尽。</p><p>　　久违的肾上腺素飙升让两个成年人都难以自持，伏地魔的回应同样热烈，两人很快就超过了一个吻的限度，而且觉得这样进行下去也并无不妥。</p><p>　　又不是什么少男少女了，还有前情未了，矜持？别做作了！</p><p>　　在成就感的催情下，他们激烈得像是互相厮打，两个实际上都禁欲了很久的人，忽然被欲望点燃之后，那些炸开的烟花大而绚烂。</p><p>　　何况在床上，“主人”这个词儿简直就是调情。</p><p>　　两人都很餍足，艾琳之前就没睡，累的直接睡着了。伏地魔躺在她身边志得意满，觉得跟邓布利多吹的牛也不是不可能实现了。</p><p>　　第二天艾琳醒来，身边已经空了，她顿时松了一口气，觉得昨天真的忘形了。她披着睡衣打着哈欠去地下室，一进门就被那个高瘦的背影吓了一跳。</p><p>　　“主人——”她小声叫了一声。伏地魔转过身，他脸上少见笑意让艾琳愣了一下，男色真的撩/人啊。</p><p>　　指了指艾琳泡在满满一坩埚黑色药汁里的老鼠，伏地魔弯了弯眼睛：“真的很不错，跟我的构想一样，但换成人的话，药效会缩减吗？”</p><p>　　“要看容器的大小和水量。”一说到专业，艾琳立刻不怕了，她走到伏地魔身边，拿出一张纸写了一串很复杂的算式，“我得计算一下。”</p><p>　　“容器和水量——那我带你去看看我选的地方，”伏地魔搂住艾琳的腰，“跟随我，我还没带谁去过那里呢。”</p><p>　　孤儿院的记忆并不全是痛苦，伏地魔总是这样宽慰自己，虽然他在那里没有得到一丝爱，但他学会了弱肉强食，那些看他瘦小想要欺负他的人，最终全都跪倒在他脚边。</p><p>　　“我就是在这里吓唬他们的，我把他的弟弟抓到了这里，飞上来的，他们上不来。我说如果他们再试图违抗我，我就把他们推下去。”伏地魔还是第一次跟谁说他的童年。</p><p>　　“你还没到十一岁就可以飞了？好厉害。”艾琳惊讶地说，完全不在乎伏地魔曾经威胁要摔死几个小孩。</p><p>　　这两人的三观的确歪到一起了。</p><p>　　这个反应让伏地魔哈哈大笑：“喜欢飞行巫师这一点，西弗勒斯一定是遗传了你，”他拉着她的手，往山洞里走去，“这里面有一个湖，很适合储藏阴/尸。”</p><p>　　山洞很高，抬头望去也看不见洞顶，他们眼前是一片大湖，湖面无比宽阔，一望无际。</p><p>　　“中间似乎有什么？”艾琳眯起眼睛盯着湖心，那里有什么在闪光。</p><p>　　“啊，那个——”伏地魔耸耸肩，“我在湖心岛放了点东西，也做了一些防卫措施——毒药，必须喝掉那些药才能拿到盆里的东西”</p><p>　　“毒药？什么毒药？”艾琳顿时来了兴趣，“是已知的那些，还是失传的？”</p><p>　　“我不知道，是我无意中得到的。”伏地魔带着艾琳飞到了湖心岛，那上面空荡荡的，只有一个石盆，里面灌满了绿莹莹泛着磷光的液体。</p><p>　　对着石盆伸出手，艾琳顿时感到了一股无形的阻力，她碰不到盆里的液体。</p><p>　　伏地魔笑了一下，“你认识这种药吗？”</p><p>　　“我不确定有没有在书里看过，但我的确没见过实物。”艾琳很有兴致地说。</p><p>　　“我得到的它的时候，容器上说极其危险，你还是不要好奇了。”伏地魔摇摇头。</p><p>　　“好，”艾琳点点头，转身去看湖面，“我看不到这湖水的尽头，您能飞过去看看那边到头有多少米吗？”</p><p>　　开玩笑，神秘的毒药在眼前艾琳怎么会不感兴趣呢，她支开了伏地魔，迅速变出一个药瓶，去那石盆里舀了满满一瓶药。果然容器能触碰到毒药，艾琳开心地想。</p><p>　　可她没想过伏地魔给这个石盆施了魔法，只要你舀出来，你就得喝下去。</p><p>　　无法自控地把毒药倒进了嘴里，艾琳顿时感到心里一阵火烧火燎，“水！水？”她挣扎地丢掉了药瓶，向湖边跑去，猛地喝了一口。</p><p>　　冰凉的湖水像刀子刺痛了艾琳的内脏，但那点水完全不能浇熄肚子里的火焰，艾琳想要多喝一些，脚下一滑，一头扎进了水里，瞬间那刺骨的寒意让肚子里的滚烫好受了一点，她闭上眼睛，脑子里开始出现幻觉。</p><p>　　等伏地魔从湖的另一边飞回来，湖心岛上空无一人，只剩下一个残留了绿色液体的小药瓶在轻轻地滚动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣芒戈病房里，艾琳还没醒来。伏地魔皱着眉头看着她苍白的脸，心里很生气，却又有点别扭。这时门口传来了脚步声，伏地魔隐身到门后。</p><p>　　门开了，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉走了进来，他看了一眼病床上的艾琳，脸色顿时沉了下来。</p><p>　　庞弗雷夫人带西弗勒斯和莉莉用飞路网来到了圣芒戈，身为治疗师，庞弗雷夫人对圣芒戈很熟悉，轻车熟路就把他们带到了病房。</p><p>　　“你们的假条只有一天，我明天会回来接你们，不要到处乱跑啊。”庞弗雷夫人叮嘱了他们一番就离开了，学校的医疗翼也不能空着。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯伸手摸了摸艾琳的额头，她的皮肤冰冷，嘴唇发紫，苍白的皮肤下面能看到青紫的血管，人看上去很憔悴。</p><p>　　“你把她怎么了？”西弗勒斯头也不回地说，莉莉愣了一下，回头看，什么也没看见。</p><p>　　“我知道你在这！”西弗勒斯眼睛里闪着怒火，“你把她怎么了？你惩罚她了？”他能感觉到伏地魔在这。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯的口气让伏地魔一阵恼怒，他现身出来：“注意你的口气！胡乱猜测于事无补！”</p><p>　　“不是你做的也跟你有关！她在家做魔药怎么会这样！我妈妈对其他事情是不太灵光，她只是一个——一个很单纯的人！不要把她拉进你的破事里！”西弗勒斯毫不畏惧地盯着伏地魔，“你一直都在利用她！”</p><p>　　“西弗，别这么说，叔叔也很关心艾琳阿姨啊。”莉莉吓坏了，她不知道为什么西弗对他爸爸发这么大的火。</p><p>　　“有很多事情你都不知道，莉莉。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，“他才不关心我妈妈，只关心他自己。”</p><p>　　“利用？”伏地魔冷笑起来，“那你算是说对了，西弗勒斯，我走到今天当然是利用了所有能利用的。而且，你说错了，艾琳早就在我的‘破事’里面了，你也是，不要让我觉得你在反抗我，”他看了看西弗勒斯身边的莉莉，“有时候你甚至还不如你的小朋友懂事理。”说完他转身拂袖而去，只剩下气得发抖的西弗勒斯和吓傻了的莉莉。</p><p>　　幻影移形回到冈特老宅，伏地魔把书桌上的东西全甩到地上。</p><p>　　他的儿子第一时间觉得是他的错？！</p><p>　　他对西弗勒斯的指控很生气，也第一次思考自己是不是把拥有一个家庭想得太简单了。艾琳爱他吗？西弗勒斯爱他吗？一直以来他非常忙碌，很少去管西弗勒斯，只是偶尔丢几本书给他，而西弗勒斯也一直表现的谨慎尊敬。看来，事实远不是这么回事。</p><p>　　他一直以来太强大，强大到根本不屑于去思考自己在其他人心里是什么样的，形象糟糕？一套阿瓦达就解决了。可是西弗勒斯和艾琳却不是能用阿瓦达去解决的人。</p><p>　　是的，他惊讶地发现西弗勒斯和艾琳是他在意的人，就算那小子一脸敌意，对他毫无敬意，他也不会杀了他。</p><p>　　他跟我不一样，他爱着他的妈妈。</p><p>　　一旦遇到问题，他立刻维护他妈妈。</p><p>　　“梅洛普冈特，”伏地魔轻声说，“你为什么要生下我却又丢下我？我在孤儿院等了你十一年啊。”</p><p>　　冈特老宅似乎发出了一声叹息。</p><p>　　此时走廊上有人偷偷摸摸走来了，古老的木地板发出嘎吱的声响，伏地魔吸了一口气，整栋房子发出巨大的声音“谁在那？”，屋外草坪上的鸟却什么都没听到，还在自在捉食。</p><p>　　书房门轻轻地打开了，贝拉慌慌张张地跑了进来，扑跪在伏地魔脚边，抱住了他的腿……</p><p>　　“不要生气了，西弗，治疗师都说了，艾琳阿姨是掉进水里了，不是你爸爸的错。”莉莉接了一壶水放在床头，坐到西弗勒斯身边。</p><p>　　“那也一定是他带我妈妈去了危险的地方，”把头靠在莉莉肩膀上，西弗勒斯叹了口气，他太着急了，说了一些不该说的话。</p><p>　　其实从很久之前他就开始防备伏地魔了，大约就是他们搬到莉莉家隔壁之后不久，他感觉到伏地魔对艾琳有点不一样了。以他的年纪不太理解那种兴趣，其实这也是他去招惹莉莉的原因，他想弄明白男女之间的吸引力是怎么回事？</p><p>　　现在他有一点懂了，他对莉莉有特别的感觉，可如果父亲对妈妈真的是这样的感觉，那他们家真的有大麻烦了。西弗勒斯根本不想要伏地魔参合到他家里来，他已经快要十二岁了，不需要一个脾气暴躁喜怒无常的爸爸。</p><p>　　“莉莉，我该怎么办呢？”他抱住莉莉的脖子，把头埋进她的长发里，她的头发很香，她的身体很软，正在从小女孩的纤细变成少女的窈窕，抱起来很舒服。</p><p>　　“很痒啊，西弗。”莉莉轻轻推了推他，没推开，也就让他抱着，低声说，“我也不太明白你家的事情，你刚刚跟我说了一些事情，似乎叔叔之前不太关心你和艾琳阿姨，其实他未必不爱你们，我们斯莱特林有时候就很不会表达感情。”莉莉现在已经很适应自己是个蛇院生这件事，对本院的优秀headboy汤姆里德尔滤镜杠杠的。</p><p>　　“是不会表达，还是根本没有呢？”西弗勒斯闷闷地说。</p><p>　　他还想说什么，可是艾琳这时候醒了，“水，我要水——”莉莉赶紧把床头的水递给她，西弗勒斯跳起来去找治疗师。</p><p>　　在走廊上，西弗勒斯跟在治疗师身后快走，跟一个女孩碰了一下。</p><p>　　“对不起。”女孩子戴着一顶巨大的巫师帽遮住了半张脸，她看了西弗勒斯一眼，拉了一下帽檐，低下头跑走了。</p><p>　　这个人好眼熟了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯此时没心思想这些，他急匆匆地跟着治疗师回到了病房，莉莉已经快拉不住艾琳了，她疯狂地想要钻进卫生间喝马桶水。</p><p>　　不过圣芒戈的治疗师见多识广，艾琳喝的毒药剂量又不多，治疗师给她灌了一些魔药，她就不那么难受了，又开始嗜睡。但这个毒药的致幻作用还是很厉害的。</p><p>　　“今晚是第一夜，她一定会有强烈的梦魇，你们要看好她，不过就你们俩？你们家没有大人吗？”治疗师不满地看着两个孩子。</p><p>　　趁着艾琳睡着前，西弗勒斯给她弄了点吃的，艾琳多多少少吃了点，就又睡着了。西弗勒斯这才和饿惨了的莉莉一起去吃饭。</p><p>　　“你还是应该通知你爸爸，晚上就我们两个，而且明天我们就要回霍格沃茨了……”莉莉边吃边絮叨。</p><p>　　“我想起来了，”西弗勒斯一拍手，“那不是布莱克家的安多米达吗？她来圣芒戈做什么？”</p><p>　　“安多米达？小天狼星的姐姐？”莉莉不知道西弗勒斯为什么忽然说她，“她怎么了？”</p><p>　　“我刚刚去找治疗师的时候碰到她了，帽子遮住半张脸，差点没认出来。”</p><p>　　“生病了吗？我听小天狼星说她被家族除名了，挺可怜的。”莉莉现在把斯莱特林出身的巫师女巫都当成自家人了。</p><p>　　“那回霍格沃茨之后你跟小天狼星说一声吧，我恐怕他还什么都不知道呢。”西弗勒斯点点头，把盘子跟莉莉换了一下，他已经把牛排都切好了。</p><p>　　安多米达坐在诊疗室里，浑身都在颤抖，女治疗师看了看她的报告，不满地叹了口气：“为什么现在才来，三个月了，真的不要？”</p><p>　　“不要。”安多米达哽咽地说，“我还没结婚。”</p><p>　　“那我给你开化胎魔药吧，对身体损害小一点。避孕魔药又不是很难制作，下次可别忘了喝。”治疗师无奈地点点头。</p><p>　　“嗯。”安多米达握紧手里的巫师帽，抖的更厉害了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　今晚没有月亮，艾琳虽然喝了解药，一直昏昏沉沉，但可怕的幻境还是在她脑海里挥之不去，她虽然没有什么正义感，但却是一个很单纯的人，心理阴影也很少，世界上在意的人只有西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　于是她不停地梦见西弗勒斯消失了，融化了，被害了，药效让她动不了，只能低声哀哀地哭，前半夜西弗勒斯还会拍拍她，给她一些水喝，可后半夜他实在顶不住了，跟莉莉一起躺在空床上睡着了。</p><p>　　“哭什么，你儿子又说我欺负你了。”伏地魔不知道什么时候来的，他握住艾琳的手，靠在她身边，拨开她脸上的碎发，“快睡吧，好了赶快起来给我解释一下，话说西弗勒斯这一切往坏处想的毛病是像我吧，你没有这个脑子……”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯累了睡得正香，莉莉似乎听到了什么，她迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，有点冷往西弗勒斯身边挪了挪，又睡着了。</p><p>　　伏地魔给他们两个扔了温暖咒，不满地看着莉莉：“算了，终究不能把父子关系搞得更坏了。”</p><p>　　第二天一早西弗勒斯就醒了，他赶紧去看艾琳，发现她脸色好多了，意识也清晰多了。</p><p>　　“一会儿教授就要来接我们回去了，你一个人能行吗？”西弗勒斯担心地问。</p><p>　　“哦，我收到讯息，会有人来照顾我的，”艾琳摸了摸手臂上的黑魔标记，“你就安心回学校吧。”</p><p>　　“妈妈，父亲他——坑的你够惨了，别再跟他牵扯不清了。”西弗勒斯低声说。</p><p>　　“嗯，我知道了，”艾琳有点脸红，却点了点头，“我们只是上下级关系，不会变的。”</p><p>　　“那就好，”西弗勒斯松了一口气，“我去给你端早饭来。”</p><p>　　莉莉这时候才醒来，她爬起来把乱跑的衣服拉拉平整，揉着眼睛跟西弗勒斯一起去买早饭，他们在食堂又撞见了安多米达，她穿着一身病号服，脸色煞白，捂着肚子，脚步虚浮地回了病房。</p><p>　　“小天狼星的姐姐看上去好可怜。”莉莉小声说。</p><p>　　“不要私奔，”西弗勒斯老气横秋地说，“看到没，把你从家里骗出去的男人能有多爱你？能有你爸妈爱你吗？还不是自作自受。”</p><p>　　觉得私奔很浪漫的莉莉斜了西弗勒斯一眼：“你真刻薄，西弗。”</p><p>　　“就算真的要私奔也应该带够了钱——唔——”还想要大放厥词的西弗勒斯被莉莉塞了一嘴馅饼，噎住了。</p><p>　　“你太不浪漫了，西弗，”莉莉撇了撇嘴，瞪了他一眼，她还是小女生心态，天大地大爱情最大，“每个人都有自己的不得已啦！”</p><p>　　不知道自己到底哪里得罪了莉莉，西弗勒斯决定不再评价别人，他吐出馅饼，拉住莉莉的手：“我们得快一点，庞弗雷夫人要来了。”</p><p>　　结果回到病房，他们就碰到了“来照顾艾琳的人”——贝拉·莱斯特兰奇。</p><p>　　“我觉得我还是留下吧。”西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，贝拉跟艾琳一直不和。</p><p>　　但贝拉今天也不知道怎么了，态度发生了三百六十度大转弯。</p><p>　　“我会好好照顾艾琳姐姐的，”她从西弗勒斯手里接过早饭，放在艾琳床头，声音很温和：“艾琳姐姐，以往的事情都是我态度不好，你不要计较，还是让西弗勒斯回去上课吧，霍格沃茨作业特别多的。”她看都没看莉莉一眼，但至少没有再大叫泥巴种了。</p><p>　　艾琳也希望西弗勒斯回学校，她点了点头，对西弗勒斯挥挥手：“你回学校去吧，我没事的。”</p><p>　　“不放心拿着双面镜，随时可以联系，”贝拉拿出一对双面镜，给了西弗勒斯一块。</p><p>　　接过双面镜，西弗勒斯没了留下的理由，他担心地看看艾琳，忽然感觉莉莉在掐他。</p><p>　　“要不要告诉她那个姐姐的事情？”莉莉小声问。</p><p>　　“你觉得呢？”</p><p>　　“那个姐姐需要照顾。”莉莉想起安多米达惨白的脸。</p><p>　　“好，”西弗勒斯点点头。</p><p>　　疑惑地看着他们窃窃私语，贝拉正想问你们在嘀咕什么，西弗勒斯已经转过头来了：“我们刚刚在走廊碰到了安多米达，她住在上面那层靠近拐弯的病房，结合她看的治疗师住的病房和今天的样子，我怀疑她是来堕胎的。”</p><p>　　啧，莉莉咂咂嘴，你什么都没问，居然知道这么多。</p><p>　　“什么？”贝拉惊讶的跳了起来，“我去看看。艾琳姐姐，我一会儿就回来！”</p><p>　　就算安多米达宁愿私奔不要家人也要跟那个泥巴种在一起，可贝拉还是没办法不管她，尤其是——堕胎？贝拉也觉得肚子一阵疼，她急匆匆地跑到西弗勒斯说的房间，推开门。</p><p>　　安多米达正坐在靠窗户的那张病床上，脸色苍白的近乎透明，她跟贝拉长得很像，有时候贝拉看着她就像看到了自己。</p><p>　　“安多米达，你这个笨蛋！”她大声说，“布莱克家的脸都被你丢尽了！”</p><p>　　安多米达看到贝拉又惊又怕，似乎想逃走，但也知道自己逃不掉。</p><p>　　“姐？我——”</p><p>　　扬起手掌，贝拉似乎想要抽她一个耳光，但最后轻轻落在安多米达头上：“傻姑娘！你个傻姑娘！”贝拉的声音迅速哽了起来。。</p><p>　　姐姐的泪水似乎让安多米达如梦初醒，她伸手抱住贝拉的腰，大哭起来。</p><p>　　泰德并不是坏人，可才十八岁的他毕业后只能跟父母住在一起，而安多米达怎么可能适应麻瓜生活呢？</p><p>　　每天电视的声响都会把她吓一大跳，也不会操作任何家用电器，泰德的父母对她这个什么也不会做的小公主很不满意，而且他们希望泰德继续念大学，自然不能这么早结婚，渐渐的他们对安多米达的脸色不怎么好了。</p><p>　　“那天我跟泰德吵了一架，跑了出来，他也没出来找我，可能以为我会自己回去。但我没回去，过了一段时间，我发现自己怀孕了。”安多米达低声说。</p><p>　　“那个混蛋！”贝拉咬紧牙，“你想回家吗？多米达？”</p><p>　　“我哪里还有家？我不是被除名了吗？”安多米达叹了口气，“天下已经没有我的家了。”</p><p>　　沉默了一会了，贝拉叹了口气：“终究会有办法的。”</p><p>　　安顿好安多米达，贝拉又回去艾琳的病房，西弗勒斯和莉莉已经回学校了，艾琳奇怪地看着贝拉：“你妹妹还好吗？”</p><p>　　“被男人骗了，”贝拉恨恨地说，她眼珠一转忽然想到了什么，“她现在没地方住，可以住在你那里吗？西弗勒斯上学去了应该有空房间吧？”</p><p>　　“可以倒是可以，我一个人住那边有点空，”艾琳点点头，“只要她不介意我总在地下室做魔药。”</p><p>　　“她还有什么资格挑三拣四吗？”贝拉又叹了口气，“我干脆也住过去吧，可以一起照顾你们俩。”</p><p>　　艾琳疑惑地皱起眉头：“莱斯特兰奇夫人干嘛要住我家？跟你的大庄园相比，我家只是个猫头鹰棚屋吧？”</p><p>　　“我跟罗道夫斯分居了，”贝拉耸耸肩，“你要不愿意，我就只能住冈特老宅了。 ”</p><p>　　“什么？”艾琳瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>　　“艾琳姐姐，请多关照。”贝拉又露出温和的表情，一点都不像她。</p><p>　　忽然想起了什么，艾琳一把抓起床头的预言家日报，八卦版挂着一张照片，照片里天还没亮，贝拉跟伏地魔一起从冈特老宅出来，贝拉的手搭在伏地魔的胳膊上，看上去很亲密。——《伏地魔的新欢》新闻标题这样写着。</p><p>　　“哦，”艾琳又把报纸合上了，她眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我困啦，睡一会儿。”</p><p>　　真平静，贝拉觉得自己完全搞不懂艾琳，大约搞学术的真的跟人不一样。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯在家里把《预言家日报》撕得稀巴烂，这算什么！他得把贝拉抓回来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　学院氛围是能改变一个人的，这也是很多家长很在意自己的孩子分到哪个学院的原因。</p><p>　　就像詹姆和彼得每周要在学长们的监督下读一本哲学书（他们总回答不上公共休息室大门提出的问题），叛逆爱咬人的小天狼星现在成了赫奇帕奇最好的南瓜种植手，每天一下课就围上头巾窜去了南瓜地，整个人晒的黑黑的，典雅高贵都没了，只剩一笑露出的两排雪白大牙。</p><p>　　“今年的阳光好，这些南瓜一定甜，”小天狼星跟卢平坐在地头聊天，他们俩现在成了好朋友，一起搭的豌豆架子得到了海格的高度好评。种菜是能陶冶身心的，别说小天狼星，连卢平都觉得自己变身之后，心态变平顺了。</p><p>　　但一听到安多米达进了圣芒戈，霍格沃茨自耕农也坐不住了。</p><p>　　“什么？多米达是什么病？”小天狼星大叫起来。</p><p>　　莉莉看了一眼卢平，拉拉小天狼星的袖子：“我单独跟你说。”</p><p>　　在一旁咬完了耳朵，小天狼星脸色就跟地里的烂番茄差不多，他把锄头丢给卢平，一溜烟的找赫奇帕奇院长请假去了。</p><p>　　“小天狼星的姐姐没事吧？”卢平有点不好意思地问莉莉。</p><p>　　“嗯，休息一下很快就能出院了，”莉莉友好地对卢平摆摆手，安多米达的隐私她是不会透漏给外人的。</p><p>　　她可真漂亮啊，卢平心里冒着粉红的泡泡，可惜已经有了男朋友了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯在图书馆看不进去书，他伸手敲了敲双面镜，镜子亮了，艾琳还在睡觉，贝拉坐在窗边看着外面发呆，西弗勒斯总是不放心艾琳，怕她一个人被贝拉欺负。</p><p>　　“你别担心了，艾琳是成年巫师，还是魔药大师，你不是说她一瓶药能毒死半个伦敦的耗子吗？贝拉怎么会惹她？”莉莉安慰地拍拍他的手，感觉艾琳不做女巫，开个除四害公司也能发家致富。</p><p>　　就是因为艾琳是成年人，他才完全没办法，艾琳自愿做的傻事可多了。</p><p>　　“过来，”西弗勒斯拉过莉莉，堵上了她的嘴，狠狠地拥抱她，他会感觉好一些。</p><p>　　走廊上的脚步声一听就是小天狼星，治疗师在他身后大叫，半年没见，安多米达看着小天狼星，他长高了，也壮实了，甚至连气质都不那么桀骜了。</p><p>　　“西里斯，你看上去不错，”她躺在病床上，脸色惨白蜡黄，但精神不错。</p><p>　　“闭嘴，多米达，你这个傻瓜！”小天狼星扑过去，抱住了安多米达，他温柔聪明的多米达什么时候这么惨过？</p><p>　　一走过来就看到斯普劳特教授在门口，贝拉就知道小天狼星来了。</p><p>　　“院长您平时很忙吧，我会送小天狼星按时回去的，您先回去吧。”贝拉客气地说。</p><p>　　斯普莱特教授笑了一下，正想走，忽然迟疑了一下：“孩子，你这里是怎么了？”她用手轻轻碰了一下贝拉领口露出的一片红，“这种红疹，你出现多久了？”</p><p>　　“教授，”贝拉忽然红了眼圈，“是曼陀罗蛇藤对吗？”</p><p>　　“你知道？”斯普劳特教授严肃地说，“谁干的，你应该送他去阿兹卡班，他在要你的命！”</p><p>　　“我也是刚刚才知道，已经开始解毒了，”贝拉吸了口气，压下去眼泪。</p><p>　　“那就好，那就好。”斯普劳特教授欲言又止地看了看贝拉，贝拉又红了眼圈。斯普劳特拍了拍贝拉的肩膀，转身走了。</p><p>　　曼陀罗蛇藤，无色无味，慢性毒药，中毒症状是皮肤不均匀的轻度发红。</p><p>　　莱斯特兰奇家有人想要贝拉的命，至于是谁，贝拉不敢多想，她匆匆忙忙逃了出来，求助于伏地魔，被伏地魔留在了身边。</p><p>　　要食死徒给他卖命，那他也有责任保护食死徒的命。</p><p>　　被斯普劳特教授戳破了心事的贝拉愣了一会儿才进门，一抬眼她就看到小天狼星在吻安多米达，身体还没痊愈的安多米达根本不是对手，推了半天小天狼星也没推动。</p><p>　　“这倒是个好主意，”贝拉忽然脑子一亮，“虽然多米达被家族除名了，但她还有跟小天狼星的婚约！你们找个时间结婚吧，那样安多米达就能回布莱克老宅了。”</p><p>　　“我立刻给我妈写信，”小天狼星第一次赞同贝拉的主意。</p><p>　　“不是——小天狼星才十二岁！”安多米达拼命摆手。</p><p>　　贝拉表情古怪地避开小天狼星，小声跟安多米达说：“怎么，你还真的要睡他？”</p><p>　　“不是的——”安多米达又羞又气，脸上终于有了点血色。</p><p>　　“那你就乖乖的听着，少说话，事实证明你那个徒有其表的大头做的决定都是错的不是吗？”贝拉不客气地捏了捏安多米达的脸颊，唉，瘦的只剩皮了。</p><p>　　最近《巫师周刊》上关于伏地魔和贝拉的八卦多了起来，莉莉总是担心西弗勒斯，但他似乎一点都不在意，甚至，有点高兴。</p><p>　　莉莉也不懂，她也不敢问。</p><p>　　很快圣诞节假期到了，大部分霍格沃茨的学生们都回了家，莉莉在霍格沃茨特快停下的时候亲了他一下，就欢快地跑到家人中间去了。</p><p>　　伊万斯太太抱着莉莉使劲亲，佩妮心不在焉地到处看，终于找到了弗利，他对她轻轻挥了挥手，做了一个打电话的手势，佩妮拼命点头。他们做了半年笔友，好不容易在站台上见面，居然还不能说话。</p><p>　　站在一旁看戏的西弗勒斯没找到艾琳，却看到了安多米达，她拿了一张纸，上面写着“西弗勒斯斯内普”。</p><p>　　“我妈妈呢？”西弗勒斯走到安多米达身边。</p><p>　　“我自愿来跑腿的。”安多米达现在住在斯内普家里。</p><p>　　但西弗勒斯不知道，他隐隐觉得这件事有点不对劲，但他没说什么，跟着安多米达出了火车站。</p><p>　　“为什么让我来，因为我会开车！”安多米达兴奋地对西弗勒斯说，然后领着他来到一辆伤痕累累的破车跟前。</p><p>　　“我肯定你没有驾照，”西弗勒斯看了安多米达一眼。</p><p>　　“身份证都没有的人要什么驾照！”安多米达脚下狂踩，破车一头碰烂了路边一辆车的后灯。挥舞着“恢复如初”，安多米达开着破车飞驰而去，西弗勒斯抓紧把手，点了点头，不愧是小天狼星的姐姐，贝拉的妹妹啊，疯狂因子藏在这个方面了。</p><p>　　比莉莉提前一小时到家，西弗勒斯刚打开车门，车门就掉了下来，安多米达拔出魔杖冲过来，挥手让西弗勒斯先进去。</p><p>　　今年家里不太一样，西弗勒斯有点发愣，房子似乎变明亮了，连幽灵安妮都明显开心了不少——“滚出去，臭男生，这里是女生宿舍！”</p><p>      什么？女生宿舍？西弗勒斯心里的疑惑更大了。</p><p>　　“我不回去，罗道夫斯，你以为你过来骚扰我几次我就能被你骗回去？你只是个s哔xtoy而已。”贝拉拿着双面镜在跟罗道夫斯吵架，说得一嘴虎狼之词。</p><p>　　衣架上挂着几个漂亮的女式挎包，一看就不是艾琳的，屋子里没有魔药味，只有香水味。</p><p>　　艾琳开心地从厨房出来，拿出来的漂亮点心绝对不是她的手艺：“饿了吗？先吃点？”</p><p>　　“现在这里住了几个人？”西弗勒斯皱起眉头。</p><p>　　“三个！”艾琳轻快地说，“我，贝拉，多米达。”</p><p>　　“你家变食死徒宿舍？”</p><p>　　“多米达不是食死徒呢，她很反感我们的政策，但她没地方去！布莱克家还不让她回去，”艾琳居然有点高兴，“只能跟我们住在一起。”</p><p>　　忽然有了不详的预感，西弗勒斯扭头去看壁炉。</p><p>　　“噗”的一声，小天狼星从里面钻了出来：“打扰了，斯内普阿姨，我跟我妈吵架了，圣诞节需要在你这里蹭个沙发！”</p><p>　　“这不好吧？圣诞节还是要跟家人——”</p><p>　　“我偷来了我家的圣诞节火鸡。”</p><p>　　“住下吧！”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯忽然很想回霍格沃茨去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　   “十一点了，西弗勒斯。”莉莉已经开始打瞌睡，“你今晚要留在我家吗？圣诞节晚上？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯很希望能留下，他不习惯家里有那么多人，还都有点神经质。看个电影，小天狼星跟安多米达一起抹眼泪，把他吓了一跳。</p><p>　　不过，伏地魔没来，他整个假期都没出现。《八卦周刊》拍到他在国外，身边又换了人。西弗勒斯仔细观察，艾琳和贝拉都没有什么特殊的情绪波动，真是难懂的大人。</p><p>　　“佩妮还没回来，我们要不要去找找她？”他转移话题。</p><p>　　“也好，我们去看看，她倒是说了今天会有点晚。”莉莉站起来去穿外套。</p><p>　　两个人手拉着手轻轻地走出门，每户家门口都摆放了圣诞装饰和彩灯，伊万斯家是小鹿拉的圣诞雪橇，很漂亮。斯内普家是一个巨大的圣诞老人头，看上去就像把圣诞老人砍头了一样。据艾琳说她本来打算做一个巨大的圣诞老人，但身体做好以后就一直走来走去，实在不敢放出来。</p><p>　　“西弗，你是不是——不喜欢你爸爸？”莉莉小声问。</p><p>　　“嗯，不喜欢。”西弗勒斯老实地点点头，握紧莉莉的手指，“他太聪明，也太自我，我妈又傻——”</p><p>　　“但我觉得艾琳阿姨喜欢你爸爸，”莉莉看着天空，今晚的月亮毛毛的，“她看他的眼神晕晕的。”</p><p>　　“就是因为太晕了，跟他在一起她就出事——莫名其妙就有了我，莫名其妙就落了湖……”</p><p>　　“有了你怎么会是莫名其妙？他们相爱鹮鸟才会把你送来呀。”莉莉天真地说。</p><p>　　“鹮鸟？哦，莉莉——”西弗勒斯看了她一眼，盘算着什么时候给她几本书，击碎少女的幻梦。</p><p>　　不过莉莉一把拉住了他，躲进了路边的阴影里。</p><p>　　“看那，佩妮，她身边的人穿袍子，妈呀——她在跟弗利学长约会？”莉莉捂住嘴，快要尖叫了。</p><p>　　弗利家族是老牌纯血，他们从不跟麻瓜接触，从不过圣诞节，但他们也并不旗帜鲜明的反麻瓜，他们认为高贵在于独善其身。</p><p>　　但他们的继承人迪尔弗利少爷是个好奇宝宝，他对麻瓜非常好奇。很凑巧，佩妮同样对巫师好奇，他们俩一拍即合，成了朋友。</p><p>　　“太有趣了，佩妮，电影院亮起来那一霎那我觉得我快要融化了，我要回去问问，我家有没有吸血鬼血统。”弗利兴奋地说，圣诞节的不夜城让他新奇极了。</p><p>　　“吸血鬼？天啊，真的有吸血鬼？”佩妮也很兴奋，她一直担心弗利跟她交往是因为没见过麻瓜，但今天他们一起出去玩，他并没有被满街的麻瓜吸引，他的眼睛一直在她身上。</p><p>　　“当然有，他们最喜欢你这样金发的少女了，”弗利张牙舞爪地吓唬佩妮，“对了，虽然我们家不过圣诞节，但我还是给你带了一个礼物。”他拿出一个钻石发夹别在佩妮的鬓角，“你的头发很好看，纯粹的金色，比你妹妹的好看。”</p><p>　　在传统审美里，红发并不受英国人欢迎，那个年代还是金发碧眼的天下，佩妮略有些拘谨的着装，在传统的弗利眼里很端庄。那些太新潮的少女，裙子短得可怕，弗利还真不敢看。</p><p>　　躺着也中枪的莉莉立刻撅起了嘴，明明是一个学院的，咋背后捅刀子呢？学长？</p><p>　　西弗勒斯赶紧给莉莉顺毛：“当然是你好看！”</p><p>　　佩妮自然也给弗利准备了礼物，两个人说说笑笑向着伊万斯家走去。停在大门口，佩妮恋恋不舍地不想进门，弗利低头在佩妮脸上亲了一下：“快上去吧，很晚了。”</p><p>　　安多米达坐在隔壁二楼偷看，看着楼下正青春的小男女，心里十分的唏嘘，她离开唐克斯家已经几个月了，泰德一次也没试图联系她，或许分开对他们两个都好，她离开永远弄不懂的那些电器，他也不用在父母和女友之间两难。</p><p>　　只是可怜了自己真心的爱情，消失的无影无踪。</p><p>　　“多米达，叹什么气啊，我这不是在吗？”小天狼星人不大，口气很大，他坐在安多米达身边，把她的头靠在自己还没长大的肩膀上，“别担心，以后不会再让你孤单了。”</p><p>　 “回去跟沃尔布加道歉吧，别再说要跟我结婚的傻话了，以后会有那么多那么多，绕格里莫广场一周的女孩子喜欢你的。”安多米达挠挠小天狼星的下巴，温柔地说。</p><p>　　“我平时很忙的，哪有时间搞这些，你就等着我吧，除非你爱上别人了。”小天狼星扭头瞪她，语气酸溜溜的。</p><p>　　“傻宝宝，”安多米达笑起来，“你真是个傻宝宝。”</p><p>　　拉低她的脖子吻上她的唇，小天狼星恨不得明天就成年。</p><p>　　把莉莉送回家，西弗勒斯很不情愿地回了自己的房间，他刚躺下，隔壁就传来一声什么东西摔碎的声音，吓得他一哆嗦。</p><p>　　s哔xtoy罗道夫斯先生趁贝拉睡觉的时候爬上了他妻子的卧榻，结果还没摸到被角，台灯就飞了过来。他干脆也就不藏着躲着，直接上去按住贝拉手脚，他可比苗条的贝拉有力气多了，虽然贝拉又踢又打，但他根本不觉得疼。</p><p>　　“你怎么摸进来的？我明明把壁炉关掉了啊，啊，你滚下去——” 贝拉推不动他，气的直翻白眼。</p><p>　　“我总有办法，乖，配合点，配合我就不撕你的衣服，你什么时候回家啊，在别人家做这个是不是不太好？嗯？”罗道夫斯陪着伏地魔出国刚回来，八卦周刊拍到的就是他，什么眼神能把他看成美女啊？</p><p>　　“天哪，你轻一点……我才不回家呢，你们家没好人，我告诉你罗道夫斯，我一找到更好的男人就甩了你，哎啊啊啊……”贝拉蜷起脚趾，掉进了深渊漩涡，唉，罗道夫斯这件玩具过于好用了……</p><p>　　“罗道夫，莱斯特兰奇家的继承人和我，你选哪一个？”</p><p>　　罗道夫斯气喘吁吁地说：“——我现在不是都有吗？我干嘛要选！”</p><p>　　“呵呵，”贝拉冷笑，然后抬起了脚——</p><p>　　隔壁屋子又传来什么东西重重摔到地板上的声音，西弗勒斯刚睡着又被吓醒了，他收拾收拾东西，准备去伊万斯家客厅睡沙发，艾琳这地方睡不成了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　如果西弗勒斯再早一点下楼，他就能抓到钻壁炉的艾琳了。</p><p>　　不过，还好没有那么凑巧。</p><p>　　这母子俩真的很像，平时又别扭又怪异，但心动了就会变得有点黏人。</p><p>　　没有吵醒任何人，西弗勒斯窝在了伊万斯家的沙发上，哦，这沙发真舒服，而且很安静。西弗勒斯愉快地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　冈特老宅也很安静，没有任何过节的氛围，艾琳轻轻地溜进某人的卧室，探头往幔帐里看，睡着了？</p><p>　　“上来吧，难道我还能不知道有谁来了？”伏地魔的声音透着些暗哑，无比的磁性。</p><p>　　“我还以为你会来过节呢，贝拉不是在吗？”艾琳轻轻地爬上///床，贴在伏地魔的背上，因为西弗勒斯反对他们重新开始，所以两人不再当着他的面接触了，而是竖起了贝拉这个挡箭牌。</p><p>　　贝拉因为生罗道夫斯的气，再加上想折磨他，非常乐意地跟伏地魔拍了一大堆绯闻照片。</p><p>　　“不想去，人多眼杂的，圣诞节有什么好过的，麻瓜节日！”伏地魔厌烦地说，“等你儿子滚蛋了再说。”</p><p>　　“呦呦呦，别跟小孩子一般见识，你可是大人物。”艾琳笑了起来，觉得他有时候幼稚得可笑。</p><p>　　伏地魔转过身，在黑夜里笑得有点邪恶：“咱把‘人物’那两个字去掉吧，你半夜过来肯定不是为了拍我马屁的。”</p><p>　　艾琳想说我从来不拍上司马屁，我一向靠实力。不过她这时候说不出来了，她的对手是撩情高手，手指和嘴唇都有魔力，当然最有魔力的是那双眼睛，人怎么能有那样的一双摄人魂魄的眼睛呢，或许因为他就是恶魔本身吧。</p><p>　　艾琳的“半夜奇袭”让伏地魔有点高兴，他不稀罕过圣诞节，但他喜欢掠夺人心，他喜欢艾琳的心在他身上。</p><p>　　于是他“用力”表达了他的满意，满屋都是各种声响，重浴/爱/河的中年人，激//情一点不比年轻人少。</p><p>　　天蒙蒙亮的时候两人才睡着，艾琳太累了，导致睡过了头。</p><p>　　“起床啦，西弗——”莉莉凑过去在西弗勒斯耳边吹气，早起的伊万斯太太被西弗勒斯吓了一跳，赶紧去把莉莉叫了起来。</p><p>　　“早安，莉莉。”西弗勒斯睁开眼，他的眼睛形状跟他父亲一模一样，但却没有那种摄人的光，迷迷糊糊的时候，甚至有些柔和。</p><p>　　“你什么时候过来的？”莉莉凑近他小声说。</p><p>　　“昨晚半夜，我家好吵，睡不着，”西弗勒斯醒了，他看看周围没人，在莉莉唇上啄了一口，“谢谢早安吻。”</p><p>　　莉莉瞪圆了眼睛，犹豫了一秒，也凑过去啄了他一下，“不客气。”</p><p>　　伊万斯夫人热情地招呼西弗勒斯留下吃早饭，西弗勒斯毫不客气地坐下了。</p><p>　　往自己嘴里塞了半片面包，莉莉眼光一扫，忽然惊叫了起来：“西弗，你家着火了！”莉莉指着窗外，只见隔壁厨房浓烟滚滚，“不诚实的安妮”飘了出来，坐在房顶咳嗽。</p><p>　　低头啃着煎蛋，西弗勒斯平静地说：“可能是我妈妈在做早饭。”</p><p>　　“可是——”莉莉迟疑地说，“小天狼星已经逃出来了，你妈妈做饭会烧到客厅吗？”小天狼星在斯内普家是雷打不动地坐在客厅看电视，从广告看到新闻，从新闻看到动物世界。</p><p>　　“喵的！”西弗勒斯终于转头看了一眼外面，骂了一句脏话，“那里面三个，不，四个成年巫师，他们要是被烧死了，梅林会闪现在我家门口，撅了他们的魔杖！”</p><p>　　“……要打火警电话吗？”莉莉指了指已经拿起电话的伊万斯夫人。</p><p>　　“不用！请再给我一盘煎蛋！你妈妈的手艺绝了！”西弗勒斯生气地敲盘子，“放心，不会烧到你家来的。”</p><p>　　吃完饭他才回家，几个成年巫师灰头土脸地坐在斯内普家门口咳嗽，厨房的火灭了，贝拉衣衫不整地原地跳脚大骂安多米达，小天狼星帮着安多米达还嘴，罗道夫斯没有存在感的劝架，艾琳呢？</p><p>　　啧，西弗勒斯顿时觉得嗓子眼一堵，我妈呢？咋没出来？</p><p>　　此时艾琳在冈特老宅一脸煤灰：“怎么办？那边的壁炉怎么关了？出什么事儿了？！”</p><p>　　扒拉开还在门口互相狂吠的布莱克姐弟，西弗勒斯冲上了二楼，艾琳的卧室里面黑糊糊的，全是烟味，但没有过火的痕迹，床上耷拉着杯子，里面没有人。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯立刻去检查壁炉，艾琳卧室的壁炉没有开飞路，客厅的壁炉倒是开了，可是客厅和厨房是烧的最厉害的地方，壁炉已经被火烧塌了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯楼上楼下找了几圈，都没找到艾琳，她不在？去哪了？还能去哪？肯定是……他的情绪从担心变成了愤怒，一脚踹飞了一个烧糊的小凳子。</p><p>　　“哎呦，你怎么了，发这么大火？……梅林啊！我的房子怎么了？！”地窖门开了，艾琳从里面走了出来，拿着一瓶魔药，声音有点发虚，“谁干的？！魔法部终于要围剿我们了？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯紧绷的肩膀松了下来，他有点不好意思地眨了眨眼：“你一直在地窖？”</p><p>　　“我还能去哪呢？”艾琳的脸色很不自然，但西弗勒斯觉得她是被火灾吓得，“我——我用了隔音咒，什么都没听到，这瓶药正是关键时候。”她摇了摇手里澄澈的液体。</p><p>　　“没事，几个恢复咒而已，我去叫他们进来帮你收拾，我去给你们买点早饭吧，没想到安多米达的厨艺比你还‘强’。”西弗勒斯放了心，愉快地走了。</p><p>　　看着西弗勒斯出了门，艾琳擦了一把汗，把瓶子里的“魔药”一口闷了，其实只是水而已。</p><p>　　哎，她为什么搞得这么卑微？两头都不能得罪，啧，幸亏老大靠谱，非//法门钥匙随随便便就能做，要不西弗勒斯还不知道怎么跟她冷战呢。求熊孩子快点开学。</p><p>　　冈特老宅里，伏地魔也不是很高兴，艾琳那家伙很害怕西弗勒斯，当然不是因为那小崽子很厉害，而且因为她更在意儿子。</p><p>　　不知不觉，伏地魔大人吃起儿子的醋来。</p><p>　　哼，他有的是办法。</p><p>　　“阿布，”他敲了敲双面镜，“让卢修斯来跟我说话。”</p><p>　　阿布拉克萨斯警惕地叫来了卢修斯，不知道黑魔王找这小子做什么。</p><p>　　“你跟布莱克家的女儿还可以吧？”伏地魔皮笑肉不笑地说。</p><p>　　卢修斯打了个冷颤：“是的，我跟茜茜很好。”</p><p>　　“那你跟她说，让她去跟斯莱特林一年级那个泥巴种——叫莉莉？搞好关系，”伏地魔揉了揉眉心，“多带她一起玩玩。”</p><p>　　“那个泥巴种？”卢修斯惊讶地说。</p><p>　　“是的，她对我有用，我想你应该知道怎么做，别让她起疑心。”</p><p>　　真是太古怪了，卢修斯摇着头，那个莉莉伊万斯有什么魔力啊，斯内普喜欢她，斯拉格霍恩喜欢她，连黑魔王都……卢修斯忽然眼睛一亮，看来这是儿媳妇认证了？！</p><p>　　那姑娘挺漂亮，脑子也聪明，看来黑魔王是怕西弗勒斯搞不定，让纳西莎去帮忙？哎，谁说黑魔王没有心，这不是一位慈父嘛。</p><p>　　可惜伏地魔没有这么好心，他开始在脑内扫描纯血家这些儿子哪个长得最漂亮，罗齐尔？威尔克斯？埃弗里？哦——对了，布莱克家有个弟弟啊，虽然不如哥哥，但比西弗勒斯长得好多了。</p><p>　　既然西弗勒斯搅得他不得安生，他也应该给他找点事儿做不是吗？我看你的小女朋友被一群男孩追求，你还有时间管你妈妈的事情吗？</p><p>　　跟我斗！哼哼，你还嫩得很哪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　混在斯莱特林半年多，莉莉已经不是有点儿傻的麻瓜女孩了，斯莱特林很注重男孩女孩的举止修养（但教不好的没办法），斯莱特林自家的小舞会每个月都跳，莉莉已经踩烂了谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德三双鞋了。</p><p>　　“你也太好心了——”斯拉格霍恩觉得莉莉能分来斯莱特林是梅林偏爱他，因为莉莉有点滥好人。虽然她是麻瓜出身，但她活泼漂亮，在中学里，活泼漂亮几乎就是一切，想要跟当莉莉舞伴的男生有一卡车，但她选了坐冷板凳的谢诺菲留斯。</p><p>　　“谢诺菲留斯很有意思。”莉莉尬笑。谢诺菲留斯洛夫古德也是一年级，如果脑子漂浮，脾气好，胆子小，稀奇古怪算有意思的话，他算是非常有意思的一个人 。</p><p>　　但跟谢诺菲留斯在一起聊天没什么压力，聊天也行，不说话也行，他日常就在云里飘着。</p><p>　　礼堂的饭桌上，谢诺菲留斯仔细地观察着眼前的鱼。</p><p>　　“是彩虹绣球鱼……不是沙丁鱼，区别嘛，彩虹鱼翅膀上有片状的波纹…”谢诺菲留斯在那自言自语，莉莉看到纳西莎带着一个拉文克劳女孩走了过来。</p><p>　　“莉莉——上次答应你的书——”纳西莎拖长尾音的声音别具一格，她长得挺漂亮，而且已经完全是少女的模样了，就算已经跟卢修斯订婚了，仰慕者仍旧不少。</p><p>　　最近她跟莉莉走得很近，虽然两人一开始没什么共同语言，但纳西莎世家出身，见多识广，吃喝玩乐什么都懂，尤其是一些稀奇古怪的魔法物品，莉莉还是挺喜欢她的。</p><p>　　“不过，这本书我跟潘多拉借来的，你要谢就谢潘多拉。”纳西莎指指身边的女生。</p><p>　　潘多拉是个金发的拉文克劳女孩，眼睛很大，戴着一对儿夸张的耳环，她调皮地对莉莉眨眨眼，“不用客气，随便看就行。哦——”她看着餐桌，“今晚的晚饭是彩虹绣球鱼啊。 ”</p><p>　　谢诺菲留斯立刻抬起头看着潘多拉，神色激动又迷茫。</p><p>　　潘多拉倒是没看到他，送了书她就跟着纳西莎走了，纳西莎的交际手腕可不止局限于斯莱特林。</p><p>　　“那个女孩可真迷人，”谢诺菲留斯喃喃细语。</p><p>　　原来谢诺菲留斯喜欢姐姐啊，莉莉立刻眯起了眼睛：“你喜欢姐姐型？”</p><p>　　“好像脑袋里进了叨扰牤。”谢诺菲留斯在耳边挥挥手，棉花糖一样的白发跟着摇了摇。</p><p>　　果然还是搞不懂他，莉莉眨了眨眼，继续吃自己的饭。</p><p>　　谢诺菲留斯吃完了就匆匆离开了，他出了礼堂门，东张西望了一番，拐进了一间空教室。</p><p>　　“给你，”他从口袋里摸出几封粉红色的信，交给了等在那儿的斯内普，“猫头鹰送来她没注意的都在这，她最近忽然受欢迎了？”</p><p>　　“她一直就很受欢迎啊，但最近情书的确多了点，”斯内普点点头，给了谢诺菲留斯一个空药瓶，“给，叨扰牤的翅膀。”</p><p>　　谢诺菲留斯倒是很容易收买，但一想到莉莉还是能收到一部分情书，斯内普就浑身难受。</p><p>　　他回到餐厅门口，透过门缝去看莉莉。莉莉在看拉文克劳的长桌，斯内普立刻皱起了眉头，拉文克劳有情敌？</p><p>　　其实吧，莉莉在看潘多拉，她好像是三年级，长的不算很漂亮，但气质很好，一副自得其乐的样子。</p><p>　　但很不凑巧，潘多拉身边坐着詹姆波特。自从进了拉文克劳，詹姆的眼镜度数又增加了二百度，他捧着一本《充足理由论的四重根》，看得生不如死，但学长对他的（以拉文克劳的标准）“愚蠢”恨铁不成钢，以他入选魁地奇队为威胁，詹姆不得不看这些“外国天书”。</p><p>　　那个刺猬头？斯内普挑起眉毛，火车上挺没有礼貌的那个，莉莉看他干嘛？他可得多注意点。</p><p>　　“怎么样？”伏地魔轻抚艾琳的后背，“西弗勒斯最近没有烦你吧？”就算去上学了，西弗勒斯可没打算放过艾琳，她大约是第一个收到来自儿子吼叫信的妈妈了。</p><p>　　“最近的确消停多了……”艾琳高兴地点点头，然后立刻回过味来了，扭头质问他，“你怎么知道？你干什么了？”</p><p>　　“给你儿子成功的路上扔了几块绊脚石啊，”伏地魔毫无愧疚地说，“走得太顺利未必是好事。”反正他理由可多了。</p><p>　　“你可别把他摔的头破血流啊！”艾琳担心地说。</p><p>　　不过伏地魔忽悠艾琳是很容易的，还让艾琳以为他很关心儿子，一举两得。</p><p>　　“睡吧睡吧，”他拍拍她，心情很不错。</p><p>　　这个圣诞节小天狼星和安多米达处的不错，他最近心情很好，雷古勒斯寄来奚落他是个傻蛋的信他也不在乎了。反正要跟老妈对着干，只要不去斯莱特林就行。</p><p>　　而且他现在很爱赫奇帕奇，同学们都太亲切了，公共休息室桌子上永远有同学们亲手做的私家美食，他不但胖了，个子也高了。</p><p>　　但他有点担心卢平这个朋友，他每个月总有几天脸色苍白，还有一晚上会失踪，问他就说妈妈身体不好，要回家照顾。</p><p>　　可是看上去更像他自己身体不好。小天狼星很容易能分辨出谎话。</p><p>　　小天狼星跟着卢平身后，偷偷摸摸地跟着他，看到庞弗雷夫人把卢平送去了打人柳下面的洞里。</p><p>　　去那里要做什么呢？小天狼星有点疑惑，他悄悄地跟着他们，看到庞弗雷夫人按了一下打人柳上面的节疤，那棵树神奇地就不动了。</p><p>　　把卢平送进去之后，庞弗雷夫人就离开了，小天狼星慢慢地靠近那棵树，他左看右看，看到了一根长竹竿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　摆出标枪好手的样子，小天狼星用木棍使劲戳了一下打人柳的结疤，那棵树哆嗦了一下，不动了。</p><p>　　“啧，怪恶心的。”小天狼星撇了撇嘴，拔腿钻进了树洞，里面黑乎乎的，一股奇怪的味道，小天狼星点亮了魔杖往前走，他胆子很大，倒不觉得害怕。</p><p>　　卢平给自己的小床铺的平整一点，旁边的小桌上放着各种各样的肉，半生的还流着血水的牛排是他变身时最喜欢的。这些都是赫奇帕奇的同学送给他的，因为他要“回家照顾生病的妈妈”。</p><p>　　一想到这里，卢平就为自己的谎言感到脸红，或许，他可以试着先把自己的身份告诉小天狼星，再告诉其他人。他相信他的朋友们不会嫌弃他，因为赫奇帕奇们个个都那么好心，忠于朋友。</p><p>　　不过，他没想到曝光来的这么猝不及防。</p><p>　　“你在这等你妈妈？”小天狼星目瞪口呆地看着卢平，这里怎么看也不像是跟妈妈见面的地方。</p><p>　　“小天狼星？你怎么进来的？天啊，你快出去！”已经快到变身的时间了，卢平已经感觉到那种疼痛酸软，“快走！快走！我会伤害你！我是狼人！狼人！”卢平胡乱地推小天狼星，他几乎一把就把小天狼星推飞了，他开始变身了，力气变得非常大。</p><p>　　“疼！”小天狼星狠狠撞在墙壁上，他觉得自己的头撞破了，疼得厉害，他挣扎了一下，居然没站起来。</p><p>　　“你快跑啊，快跑啊，小天狼星！”卢平的声音越来越嘶哑，他的手开始长毛了，他的脸开始变长，可是小天狼星还是没从地上爬起来……</p><p>　　贝拉今天来霍格莫德视察他们的俱乐部，虽然挂着魔法部的名号，可钱都是他们出的，管理也是他们管理。</p><p>　　以贝拉的能力，管理个俱乐部是没什么问题，她是标准的章鱼脸女主管，脸一天能变一百二十个颜色，对boss温柔似水，对手下凶恶如鬼。</p><p>　　当然罗道夫斯也如影随形地跟来了。</p><p>　　“滚开好不好？”贝拉小声说，她不想在员工面前跟罗道夫斯吵架，虽然大家都看了八卦杂志，认为罗道夫斯头顶整个斯莱特林。</p><p>　　“我也是在工作。”罗道夫斯振振有词。</p><p>　　“好吧，你工作吧，我出去透透气。”贝拉翻了个白眼，她永远不想回莱斯特兰奇家了，除了床上，她也不想见到罗道夫斯。</p><p>　　把工作丢给罗道夫斯，贝拉跑的飞快，哪里偏僻她往哪跑，外面已经完全黑了，她停下来的时候周围一个人都没有。但贝拉一点都不怕，呼——她出了一口气，罗道夫斯真是阴魂不散，她不算讨厌他，只要他不要缠着她……</p><p>　　嗯？贝拉忽然听到有人喊小天狼星的名字，那声音很近，似乎很着急。</p><p>　　布莱克家的名字很特殊，世界上叫小天狼星的活人大约只有她那个傻弟弟。</p><p>　　她疑惑地左看右看，似乎是旁边那间门窗都有钉着木板的房子里传出来的。这好像是那间鬼屋来着？小天狼星怎么会在这里？</p><p>　　她走了过去，从木板的缝隙往里看。</p><p>　　太黑了，虽然好像有灯光，但什么也看不见。</p><p>　　但真的有人在叫“小天狼星”，那声音非常着急又绝望，还伴随着奇怪的声音。</p><p>　　“四分五裂！”贝拉毫不客气地对着木板挥舞了几下魔杖，那些木板应声而碎，可眼前的画面把她吓坏了。</p><p>　　一个变身中的狼人！而小天狼星头上流着血，摇摇晃晃刚爬起来。</p><p>　　好吧，我对付不了，贝拉想都没想立刻用魔杖狠戳手臂上的黑魔标记，“罗道夫斯你立刻来鬼屋，来的晚了我就死了。”</p><p>　　今天的月亮好圆，莉莉抬头看着圆圆的大月亮，给西弗勒斯讲一些有趣的事情，她没提她收到的那些爱慕的情书，西弗勒斯也没问。</p><p>　　“咦？那颗树今天怎么不动了？”莉莉好奇地指着打人柳。</p><p>　　“是啊，那下面那个洞不是好多人打赌要进去吗？”西弗勒斯轻声说，“我们去看看？”</p><p>　　“可是马上到宵禁时间了。”莉莉看了看时间，但她还是有点跃跃欲试，“我们快一点。”</p><p>　　两人手拉着手冲向树洞，打人柳还是一动不动。洞里很黑，但尽头有隐隐约约的灯光。</p><p>　　“这里——果然不简单啊。”莉莉小声说。</p><p>　　“嘘，有人说话，你听，”西弗勒斯做了一个手势，打断了莉莉的话。</p><p>　　卢平毕竟是个未成年的小狼人，贝拉和罗道夫斯两人联手还是能制服他的。小天狼星受了点伤，但是不严重，卢平还没来得及咬他。贝拉也受了点伤，比小天狼星的严重点。</p><p>　　“别伤害他，他是我的朋友。”小天狼星大声说。</p><p>　　“你的朋友？狼人？邓布利多疯了让狼人进学校？”贝拉脸色苍白，她流了不少血。</p><p>　　“你得去圣芒戈。”罗道夫斯扶着她。</p><p>　　“那这个狼人怎么办？小天狼星也受伤了。”贝拉皱着眉头说。</p><p>　　“我来处理吧，反正现在这个狼人也没有什么危险了，我们把小天狼星带回去就可以了。”西弗勒斯跟莉莉从隧道里走了出来，莉莉看到狼人，惊讶地捂住了嘴。</p><p>　　“可以，”贝拉觉得有点头晕，她得去医院了。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯复原了尖叫棚屋，带着贝拉幻影移形了。西弗勒斯扶着小天狼星，让莉莉给狼人加了一个石化咒，三个人顺着隧道往霍格沃茨走。</p><p>　　“怎么回事？”西弗勒斯问小天狼星。</p><p>　　“我好晕。”小天狼星装死，但他还记得把打人柳恢复原状。</p><p>　　“狼人啊，狼人！我还是第一次见到狼人！”莉莉有点兴奋，“那霍格沃茨有没有吸血鬼呢？”</p><p>　　这个学校比我想象中要复杂得多啊，西弗勒斯想，邓布利多不是那么简单的老头。</p><p>　　小天狼星装死到底：“绝对不能让他们知道那是卢平，我得给莱姆斯保守秘密。”</p><p>　　在圣芒戈，治疗师给贝拉治疗后开了点魔药就让她回家了，几瓶补血剂的事，不需要住院。可是贝拉还是晕乎乎的，罗道夫斯直接把她带回来莱斯特兰奇庄园。</p><p>　　“你把这个女人带回来干什么？”老莱斯特兰奇夫人垮下了脸，“不要脸的小贱人，丢光了我们家的脸。”</p><p>　　“别这么说她！”罗道夫斯不满地说。</p><p>　　“跟别的男人勾搭不清，还不能生，你还留着她干什么？”老莱斯特兰奇夫人冷冷地说，“赶紧去魔法部把婚姻契约拿回来撕了。”</p><p>　　“不能生？”罗道夫斯愣了一下，“你在说什么？”</p><p>　　自知失言，老莱斯特兰奇夫人使劲瞪了罗道夫斯一眼：“你们结婚这么久了，她一点反应都没有，那不就是……反正你要跟她离婚！”</p><p>　　“我不。”罗道夫斯不满地说，“贝拉没什么不好。”</p><p>　　老莱斯特兰奇夫人没说什么，转身走了，她还有个儿子，要赶紧给他联姻，只要生下继承人……她一直不喜欢这个大儿子，更喜欢英俊的小儿子，当然，她更不喜欢贝拉。</p><p>　　“我妈妈今天很怪，”罗道夫斯给贝拉随便擦洗了一下，把她放到床上，“你感觉好一点了吗？”</p><p>　　“不好，好晕。”贝拉软绵绵地说。</p><p>　　“嗯，太好了。”罗道夫斯高兴地说，这下贝拉反抗的不会那么激烈了，他开始愉快地脱衣服。</p><p>　　我真的踹不动他，贝拉疲倦地想，就这样吧，反正也不算什么事，我放弃了，作完了能睡个好觉，明天得赶紧跟黑魔王报告这件事。</p><p>　　几天之后，艾琳还在睡觉，伏地魔把她从被窝里挖了出来。</p><p>　　“霍格沃茨有个狼人！”伏地魔皱着眉头转来转去，“邓布利多是不是知道我想组建狼人大军？所以先下手为强了？”</p><p>　　“啊？什么啊？”艾琳啥也不知道，她昨天熬夜了，还迷糊着。</p><p>　　“我有个小道消息，”伏地魔英俊的脸熠熠生辉，“达摩克利斯·贝尔比在研究一种能让狼人在月圆之夜保持理性的魔药，但他不愿意跟我合作。”</p><p>　　嗯？艾琳忽然有一种不祥的预感。</p><p>　　“他最近在招助手，你去应征吧。”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“你一定能当选，因为我给其他应征者都施了夺魂咒……他住的那个穷乡僻壤是远了点，但我想他会偶尔给你放个假跟我见面的。”伏地魔兴高采烈地说。</p><p>　　“那西弗勒斯……”艾琳心说我不是担心不能跟你见面！她知道没有任何一种新魔药是能很快研究出来的，一两年，三四年都算是短时间，这很可能是个长期工作。</p><p>　　“有我在，你怕什么？”伏地魔凑近了艾琳，以后不能随便见面，我们不如……</p><p>　　就是有你在，我才害怕啊！我们母子关系在你来了之后都变成什么样了啊？！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　校长室里，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克正在冲小天狼星挤眉弄眼，表情一半明媚一半忧伤:“你们看我的乖孙长得多么帅!跟我年轻时候一模一样，但为什么是个赫奇帕奇?”</p><p>　　“赫奇帕奇怎么啦?”旁边的赫奇帕奇校长立刻瞪大眼睛，表示咱找个宽敞的地方掰头一下?</p><p>　　菲尼亚斯表示不了不了，赫奇帕奇也不错。</p><p>　　邓布利多咳嗽了一声，让他们保持安静，接着说:“关于那天晚上你们看到的事情，请发誓保密!狼人的求学机会来之不易，你们也不希望他被退学对吧?”邓布利多盯着眼前几个一年级，“布莱克先生，斯内普先生，伊万斯小姐?”</p><p>　　“当然当然!”小天狼星高兴地点头。</p><p>　　“啊——?”莉莉觉得有点不对劲，但不知道是哪里不对劲。</p><p>　　“可是教授，狼人很危险，”西弗勒斯看着邓布利多，“这次是我们三个幸运，正巧在霍格莫德遇见了小天狼星的姐姐，下一次就很难说不会出人命。”遇见贝拉这件事没什么好隐瞒的，他们不说小天狼星也会说。</p><p>　　“这个我会处理，你们不相信教授吗？”邓布利多微笑着看着西弗勒斯，“只要不动节疤，打人柳下面还是安全的。”</p><p>　　“但这不保险，”西弗勒斯摇头，“我知道有个地方很安全，比打人柳下面还安全。”</p><p>　　“哦?”邓布利多饶有兴致地看着西弗勒斯，“哪里?”</p><p>　　“这里。”西弗勒斯指指校长室，“这里有口令，还能随时更换，而且只要想要，设置其它保护咒语也不难，学生们进不来，狼人出不去，校长画像还可以一直帮忙盯着他，这里非常安全。”</p><p>　　“让狼人在我办公室变身?”邓布利多从半月形眼镜后面看着西弗勒斯，表情变得很有趣。</p><p>　　“一个月只有一次，而且是晚上，这不妨碍您工作。”西弗勒斯说，“而且不管有什么情况都方便您处理。”</p><p>　　墙上的校长画像有的点头有的摇头，只有菲尼亚斯看着小天狼星满脸傻笑，真给布莱克家长脸，他恨不得跳出画框给小天狼星一个举高高。</p><p>　　这个孩子似乎在逼我负起责任?邓布利多想，如果卢平在校长室变身，之后出了任何事，自己的责任都最大。</p><p>　　但邓布利多也没有什么理由拒绝，而且他甚至也觉得这个主意不错，校长室明显是个比尖叫棚屋更好更安全的地方。</p><p>　　“我想你说的很有道理，斯内普先生，虽然把狼人放在城堡里也有一定的风险，但我想我可以处理好。”邓布利多点头。</p><p>　　可是那个狼人平时一直住在城堡里啊，这个风险就不提了吗？莉莉很想吐槽，但她当然不敢在邓布利多面前多嘴，只是偷偷攥紧了西弗勒斯的袍子。</p><p>　小天狼星没什么意见，他正在跟菲尼克斯吹嘘他种出来的大南瓜，听得老布莱克又是一半明媚一半忧伤。</p><p>　　从校长室出来，小天狼星拍了怕西弗勒斯的肩膀:“谢谢你们答应保密，如果我的朋友同意我说出他的名字，我肯定第一时间告诉你们真相，不过现在不行。”</p><p>　　“哦，我们不怪你，这也是没办法的事情。”莉莉倒是没往心里去，狼人和吸血鬼对她来说还是传说中浪漫的存在，并不是真正的危险。</p><p>　　看着小天狼星走了，西弗勒斯跟莉莉咬耳朵:“以后离卢平远点。”</p><p>　　“什么?卢平?啊啊啊，你是说他就是——?”莉莉瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>　　“就是他。”西弗勒斯眨眼，“否则小天狼星在保护谁?他不是跟卢平形影不离吗?而且卢平每个月都要请假。”</p><p>　　“怪不得——还有他脸上的疤!”莉莉点头，然后捂住了嘴，“啊，我们得保密。”</p><p>　　“是啊，保密。”西弗勒斯若有所思地说。</p><p>　　这时候一只猫头鹰飞过来，丢了一封信给莉莉，然后又飞走了。</p><p>　　莉莉皱着眉看了看信，瞄了一眼西弗勒斯，把信塞到了口袋里。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯装没看见，他不至于因为莉莉有追求者就发火，而且洛夫古德也说莉莉没有跟其他男生过从甚密。</p><p>　　春季学期似乎总过得快一些，学生们在作业的重压下苟延残喘，终于熬到了考试，熬到了放假。</p><p>　　那件事后卢平对他们有一点躲闪，但在小天狼星的劝说下，他恢复了自然，甚至比之前还要亲切些。</p><p>　　期末考试莉莉考的不错，西弗勒斯也不错，斯莱特林拿了今年的学院杯和魁地奇杯，她心情很舒服，还能调侃两句西弗勒斯。</p><p>　　麦格教授对明年的魁地奇杯也不抱什么希望，今年的一年级明显没什么好苗子，只能祈祷明年了。</p><p>　　坐在霍格沃茨特快上，西弗勒斯奇怪地对莉莉说:“我妈妈最近总不接双面镜，也不知道在干什么。”</p><p>　　“应该是在忙，”莉莉拆了一块牛奶糖塞进嘴里，“魔药是一门讲究火候的学科!”</p><p>　　好吧，或许吧。西弗勒斯不想说他有不好的预感，但到了九又四分之三站台上，他的坏预感成真了。</p><p>　　伏地魔压着帽檐站在那里，简直是全场的焦点，有些人的魅力是藏不住的，随时随地都在闪光，所有的妈妈们 包括伊万斯太太看他的眼神都有点着迷。</p><p>　　太太看别人爸爸，小女儿挎着别人儿子，佩妮在找弗利，伊万斯先生大心酸。</p><p>　　“我去个厕所。”佩妮找到了弗利，立刻找个借口溜了。</p><p>　   此时此刻，西弗勒斯正做着让全英国巫师害怕的事情，他正一脸不高兴瞪着伏地魔:“我妈呢?”</p><p>　　“出差，很长一段时间都不会回来，所以这个暑假你要跟我住了，儿子。”伏地魔似笑非笑地看着西弗勒斯，有点享受这种身为家长的话语权。</p><p>　　“我要回自己家。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说。</p><p>　　“恐怕不行，艾琳不在的时候，布莱克家的小姑娘又把房子点了一次，结果着火的时候，你家那个幽灵的尸体从墙里掉了出来，不少麻瓜看到了，这样大规模的消除记忆，还得魔法部来，但他们很慢，‘你’的房子还在搜查取证中，你不能回去。”要是麻瓜们再糊涂点，说不定能成为通缉犯。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯很想骂街，但他克制住了，发火解决不了任何问题，而且似乎他越不高兴，他这个便宜爸爸越高兴。</p><p>　　不情不愿地上了车，穿着古怪的司机对他点头，费劲地启动那辆一看就很有年头老爷车。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯上车的时候忽然想起了一个问题，他不住在科克沃斯了，那这个暑假他是不是就见不着莉莉了呢?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有什么比不懂爱又绝不承认自己不懂，且夸夸其谈自吹自擂的四十岁男人更讨厌的了。</p><p>　　也没有什么比叛逆捣蛋嘴毒脸臭，你叫他他听不见，你看他他用眼角看你的十二岁男孩更讨厌的了。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，我像你这么大的时候已经读完这面墙的书了。”伏地魔笑得爹味十足。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。</p><p>　　伏地魔继续说:“整个霍格沃茨的姑娘都为了我去看魁地奇比赛。”</p><p>　　“一年级不能参赛。”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　“你以为我是你?”伏地魔得意。</p><p>　　如果西弗勒斯知道拿出他亲过莉莉来炫耀能让他爹闭嘴，他肯定一开始就这么做。不过他不知道，只能被亲爹各种碾压。</p><p>　　斯莱特林果然很讨厌，西弗勒斯第一次对格兰芬多产生了认同感，也第一次故意弄开了妖怪书，让它满地乱跳去咬伏地魔的脚踝。</p><p>　　“我觉得我跟罗道夫斯还可以将就一下，但不能生孩子我现在觉得一点都不遗憾。”贝拉听着楼上的异响跟安多米达聊双面镜。</p><p>　　虽然楼上这对父子大多数时间不会大吼大叫，但亲子氛围那么差也让人呆不下去。</p><p>　　可怜的安多米达也只能听贝拉宣泄情绪垃圾。</p><p>　　因为她又把艾琳的房子点了，所以又一次没地方住了。本来贝拉想给她找个工作，就是来伏地魔这里做个保姆，给西弗勒斯做做饭扫扫地，但伏地魔表示你是想让她把我家的老宅也点了吗？你这刁民想害朕。</p><p>　　于是贝拉眼睛一亮，安排安多米达住进了莱斯特兰奇老宅，很快莱斯特兰奇家养小精灵的工作量就加倍了。</p><p>　　“真的是老夫人干的吗?她为什么要给你下毒呢?反对你们结婚不就行了?”安多米达不安地说，她不相信居然有人会谋害自己的子孙。</p><p>　　“自然是又想要我们布莱克家的地位和嫁妆，又不想要我这个人，如果是你这种傻瓜嫁进来，早就进了莱斯特兰奇家祖坟了。”贝拉冷笑着说，“我倒觉得你现在挺好的，不会被联姻束缚了。”</p><p>　　安多米达眼神瑟缩了一下，贝拉真的没什么心，她不懂安多米达的痛苦经历对她来说还是流着血的疮疤，不能这样随便揭起来看。</p><p>　　“西里斯来找你了吗?”贝拉一边说一边准备午餐，很简单，每天一样的面包豆子牛排，伏地魔父子的味觉都不怎么灵光。</p><p>　　“我不让他来这里，他非要见面我们就约个地方。”</p><p>　　“他才十二岁，你控制一下啊。”</p><p>　　“……贝拉，你要骂我就直接骂，我现在反正没什么人权。”</p><p>　　“哼，你知道就好。”</p><p>　　贝拉不是个细心的女人，所以她也没问安多米达跟小天狼星约在哪里，他们哪有什么好地方，当然还是去最熟悉的地方……附近。</p><p>　　伊万斯夫人有点晕，隔壁成了凶宅就够倒霉了，为什么家里不速之客也变多了呢？</p><p>　　但这小伙子长得真不错，老派的吻手礼逗得她想笑。</p><p>　　小天狼星怎么会老实呆在家里挨沃尔布加骂呢?</p><p>　　他对着伊万斯夫人鞠躬:“实在太不好意思了，夫人，我是您女儿的同学，叨扰之处请见谅。克利切，馅饼和炖菜都放在桌子上，花瓶是礼物，放在先生的书房里吧。”</p><p>　　因为觉得太羞耻，克利切跑的飞快，伊万斯夫人根本没看清那是什么……</p><p>　　“小天狼星你为什么……”莉莉的疑惑直到小天狼星打开了电视才结束，呃，手法还挺熟练。果然小天狼星最爱的还是电视机。</p><p>　　但莉莉的暑假也不得安生，有时候是安多米达来，有时候是卢平来，有时候弗利也偷偷摸摸地来，莉莉坐在秋千架子上等呀等，西弗勒斯也没来。</p><p>　　“哼，”莉莉不高兴了，西弗勒斯这个混蛋，这是把我忘了呀。</p><p>　　这时候，她收到了纳西莎的信，纳西莎是真心实意地想跟莉莉搞好关系，她来邀请她参加宴会。</p><p>　　卢修斯已经毕业了，阿布拉克萨斯深感身体大不如前，于是想把家主位置交给卢修斯，顺便给卢修斯和纳西莎搞一个盛大的订婚宴。</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯也会来，你们可以好好跳跳舞。”纳西莎以为莉莉会很高兴，但莉莉现在对西弗勒斯很生气。</p><p>　　趁着安多米达来玩的时候，莉莉让她带自己去伦敦买了礼服袍子，还买了一瓶魔法染发剂。</p><p>　　“外貌变形?你算问对了人了，我特别擅长这个，我们家出了好几个易容马格斯，我觉得我就差一点了。”安多米达笑着把莉莉的眼睛变成了蓝色，脸也调整了几下，“但你要干什么啊?”</p><p>　　大约是要去测试一下西弗勒斯吧。</p><p>　　染了金发的莉莉觉得自己有点像佩妮，“姐，你要不要试试红发?”佩妮眨了眨眼，很快点了点头。</p><p>　　这种宴会伏地魔肯定要出现，毕竟老马尔福跟他关系匪浅，但他没想过居然见到了艾琳，而且艾琳挎着达摩克利斯·贝尔比的胳膊，正跟他聊得不知道有多开心。</p><p>　　原来这位大药剂师居然很年轻，而且长得不算难看，也不古怪。伏地魔认真地计算了一下贝尔比的吸引力指数，虽然比自己差很多，但架不住艾琳是个白痴呀。</p><p>　　他眯起眼睛，准备用一个阿瓦达把贝尔比干翻，但狼毒药剂……</p><p>　　还好西弗勒斯没发现他家的家庭风波要成为飓风了，他准备吃点东西就回家，冈特老宅什么都烂，只有藏书不烂，这段时间他看得太开心了，连如尼魔文都提前毕业了。</p><p>　　“你好，一个人?”一个矫揉造作的嗓音跟他说话。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯都懒得抬头，装没听见，继续拿着架子寻觅不太甜的点心。</p><p>　　“你好……”莉莉提高了点音量，几星期不见你聋了吗？</p><p>　　西弗勒斯不耐烦地抬起头，然后愣住了，“莉儿……”他一眼就认出来了莉莉。</p><p>　　啧啧啧，安多米达这业务能力不行啊，还差一点的阿尼玛格斯?莉莉对安多米达的信誓旦旦产生了怀疑。</p><p>　　“莉儿!”丢下手里的夹子，西弗勒斯立刻一把把莉莉拉进怀里了，“天啊，我还以为整个暑假都见不到你了。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯的表现让莉莉感觉好了一些，她疑惑地从他怀里抬起头:“你怎么知道是我，其实我自己都有点认不出我自己来，而且是你根本不联系我的呀!”</p><p>　　“一眼就认出来了，”西弗勒斯疑惑地歪头他看不出区别啊，也不知道他一向用什么特征来认莉莉。</p><p>　　两人躲在花园角落里亲热了一会儿，嘴巴一时难舍难分，西弗勒斯的手弄乱了莉莉的金发卷。</p><p>　　“你都不来找我，也不给我写信。”莉莉控诉道。</p><p>　　一提到这个西弗勒斯就郁闷:“我现在算是被软禁了，冈特老宅既没有飞路粉也没有猫头鹰，我这次还是随从显形出来的，差点给我弄分体。”</p><p>　　“太可怜了。”莉莉叹气，“叔叔居然不让你出门!”</p><p>　　“你说小天狼星住在你家?”刚刚莉莉顺嘴说了小天狼星又变成电视儿童赖着不走这件事，西弗勒斯顿时心里有点醋意。</p><p>　　“嗯，没日没夜看电视，我也不能让他走，他把我妈我爸哄得可开心了……”</p><p>　　“那你家还有打地铺的地方吗？我今晚就跟你走。”西弗勒斯坚定地说，“再跟黑魔王大人住在一起我一定会疯。”</p><p>　　“所以他虐待你?”艾琳不知道从哪里冒了出来，阴森森地说。</p><p>　　精神虐待也算虐待!西弗勒斯点点头!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　艾琳对着伏地魔怒目而视:“西弗勒斯说你虐待他!”</p><p>　　伏地魔无辜地假笑:“我哪里虐待他?我是打他了还是骂他了?”</p><p>　　“你不让他出门!男孩子怎么能关在家里?”艾琳不满地说，“你要是很忙我可以理解，西弗勒斯还是跟我住吧，贝尔比先生那里有空房间，我带西弗勒斯过去住，英国乡村的空气很适合孩子发育。”</p><p>　　“你什么意思?你觉得我不会带孩子?”伏地魔皱眉。</p><p>　　“你会带孩子?”艾琳大惊失色，“我一直以为老大你对自己有清晰的认识。”</p><p>　　“世界上我不擅长的事情还没出现呢！”伏地魔大怒。</p><p>　　艾琳狐疑地看着他:“至少，你不擅长经营家庭(虽然我也不太擅长)，也不擅长做父亲。”</p><p>　　此时贝尔比先生从花园走了进来，艾琳立刻转身装不认识伏地魔，拉着西弗勒斯去见她的二手老板。</p><p>　　被晾在一边的老伏气晕了，他去一旁的桌子上拿酒，忽然看到了一个半眼熟不眼熟的小姑娘。</p><p>　　“你是?莉莉伊万斯?”他盯着眼前的金发女孩。</p><p>　　我的变装太失败了!莉莉想，她有点胆怯地看着老伏，“叔叔好，好久不见……”</p><p>　　“哦，”伏地魔眨了眨眼，忽然想起了什么，“我听西弗勒斯说，你可以飞?”</p><p>　　“什么飞?”莉莉疑惑地问。</p><p>　　“在空中飞一会儿，”伏地魔说，“在你还没上学的时候。”</p><p>　　“是的，那有什么问题吗？”莉莉小声说。</p><p>　　“那可是天赋!很稀有的天赋。不需要扫帚的飞行术!你想学吗？我可以教你!”伏地魔轻轻地说。这个小女巫虽然是个麻种，但黑魔王大人想要利用某个人的时候，当然不会在乎你的血统。</p><p>　　“真的吗?我想学。”莉莉高兴地说，虽然西弗说过她是飞行巫师，可她看过很多书都没有关于飞行巫师的记录，她还以为那是没有用的本事呢。</p><p>　　“那我先把咒语写给你，”伏地魔想了想从口袋里拿出一本黑色封皮的记事本，挥舞了一个魔咒，在里面写了挺长的一段咒语，“你之后有什么问题都可以直接写在这本本子上，我也会在本子上回复你。”他把本子给了莉莉，“好好学习，小姑娘。”</p><p>　　莉莉惊喜地接过记事本:“谢谢您，我会好好学的。”</p><p>　　“不过你不要告诉西弗勒斯，”伏地魔冷淡地笑笑，“他在跟我闹别扭。”</p><p>　　“好……的。”正想跟西弗分享好消息的莉莉愣了一下，点了点头，觉得这父子俩还真像，别别扭扭的。</p><p>　　抬头去找西弗勒斯，他居然跟贝尔比先生聊上了，莉莉不认识贝尔比先生，不知道他是个魔药大师，她坐在这里有点无聊，就拿出伏地魔给她的笔记本看。</p><p>　　“他——给你写了什么?”一个声音把莉莉吓了一跳，她抬起头，看到一张有点熟悉的脸。</p><p>　　“你是——?”莉莉眨眨眼。</p><p>　　“我叫雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯布莱克，你刚刚跟伏地魔先生说话了是吗?他给你签名了?”雷古勒斯把金发的莉莉当成了某家纯血的大小姐，他是伏地魔的狂热粉丝，却又不敢上去跟他说话，看到他给了莉莉本子，还以为莉莉也是伏地魔的粉丝。</p><p>　　“布莱克?那你认识小天狼星了?”果然长得挺像的。</p><p>　　“小天狼星?他是我哥哥，”雷古勒斯撇撇嘴，“你认识他?你也是赫奇帕奇?”</p><p>　　“认识，不过我是斯莱特林。”莉莉点点头又摇摇头。</p><p>　　“我们全家都是斯莱特林，”雷古勒斯更以为莉莉是哪家他不熟悉的纯血小姐了，“只有小天狼星，我家第一个赫奇帕奇，哈哈哈哈，笑死我了……”</p><p>　　“赫奇帕奇也还好吧，”莉莉不太同意地说。</p><p>　　“气质，学姐，气质不一样……”雷古勒斯比了一个手势，看来他是坚信自己能进斯莱特林了。</p><p>　　雷古勒斯还想继续说，又有人来了，高个子的男孩穿着一身古典的礼服，迟疑地看着莉莉:“佩妮?”</p><p>　　毕竟是姐妹，变成了金发蓝眼的莉莉跟佩妮还是有几分相像，弗利站在一旁观察了半天，考虑这是别人还是佩妮化了妆，虽然她基本不太可能出现在这种场合。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯跟贝尔比先生聊得非常愉快，这位是真正学术水平极高的魔药大师，贝尔比对西弗勒斯的魔药天分感到吃惊，不过既然是艾琳的孩子，也是虎母无犬子了。</p><p>　　一边是收获满满，但另一边……西弗勒斯一转身就看到莉莉跟两个男孩子笑眯眯地说话，他立刻就不高兴了。</p><p>　　“莉莉!跟我去跳舞!”他有点粗鲁地冲过去拉走了莉莉。</p><p>　　弗利跟雷古勒斯面面相觑:“那是个格兰芬多。”</p><p>　　“果然是个格兰芬多。”</p><p>　　舞池里跳舞的人不多，莉莉不满地瞪西弗勒斯:“你太粗鲁了，拉的我胳膊好疼。”</p><p>　　“哼 ，对不起。”西弗勒斯想起莉莉之前收到的那些情书，你看我刚刚离开了一会儿，她就有那么多爱慕者。(弗利/雷古勒斯:不是的!)</p><p>　　“那是小天狼星的弟弟，我们就随便聊聊，”莉莉解释道。</p><p>　　“还是因为你太漂亮了，”西弗勒斯盯着莉莉柔嫩的脸蛋，“我倒是宁愿你丑一点。”</p><p>　　“什么意思?你这话太奇怪了，西弗。”莉莉皱起眉。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯也在思考自己有点扭曲的占有欲，真的莉莉丑一点他就满意了吗?不是，他是希望莉莉只向自己看。</p><p>　　“过几天我要去对角巷买一把飞天扫帚，你跟我一起去吗?”西弗勒斯对莉莉说。</p><p>　　“飞天扫帚?啊，你打算打魁地奇吗？”莉莉瞪大眼睛说。</p><p>　　“是啊，我打算试试。”便宜老爹说他当年是魁地奇高手，那他的天赋应该也不至于太差吧。</p><p>　　有一说一，莉莉算是个体贴的女朋友，否则她肯定要说，西弗勒斯我觉得你不是那块料，不过她只是抿了抿嘴唇:“好的，我们一起去买扫帚吧，跟你说，我可是对飞天扫帚一窍不通，那本《魁地奇溯源》里啥也没说。”</p><p>　　“买最贵的就行，”伏地魔虽然把西弗勒斯关在家里，但为了气他，还给了他好大一笔零花钱，现在这笔钱能派上用场了。</p><p>　　过了几天，西弗勒斯约好了莉莉在对角巷碰面，他拉着莉莉进了卖飞天扫帚的店，指着壁橱里最贵的扫帚问店员:“我要买这一把，多少钱。”</p><p>　　“这是我们店里最好的扫帚，你可真有眼光，”店员报了一个价钱，正好是西弗勒斯的预算。</p><p>　　“那我……”西弗勒斯刚拿出钱包，这时候店铺门一响，冲进来一个男孩，身后跟着他的父母。</p><p>　　那男孩直接跑到橱窗那边，一把抱住了最贵的那把扫帚:“我要这把。”</p><p>　　“好的，买。”他父亲大手一挥 ，买买买。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，那不是詹姆波特吗？他立刻大声跟店员说:“那把扫帚给我包起来。”</p><p>　　“我先说要买的!”詹姆抱住了扫帚不撒手。</p><p>　　店员为难了:“那把扫帚我们店只有一把现货，订购要两个月之后呢。”</p><p>　　“我先来的。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说。</p><p>　　“我们出两倍价钱，”弗利蒙波特瞥了一眼西弗勒斯，看他是个小孩儿，也没放在心上，故作亲切地说，“这位小兄弟的钱我们也出了，就当帮他预定了。”</p><p>　　“这——”店员眨巴眨巴眼睛。</p><p>　　“我跟你们老板很熟悉。”弗利蒙说，直接把加隆放在了柜台上，“你可以去请示一下。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯气坏了，但他拿不出两倍价钱，詹姆对他做了个鬼脸，看了一眼莉莉，直接拿着扫帚扬长而去。</p><p>　　波特太太不好意思地对他笑笑，赶紧去追儿子了。</p><p>　　“要不您看看我们店新进的彗星?”店员尴尬地对西弗勒斯说，他刚刚请示了店主，店主当然想要卖两倍价钱。</p><p>　　“那就买一把彗星，”西弗勒斯恶狠狠地说，彗星是出名的女用扫帚，以小巧可爱闻名，西弗勒斯把彗星塞给莉莉，“送你了!”</p><p>　　他摔门而去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　     西弗勒斯冲向了街对面的冰淇淋摊子，想买两个冰淇淋冷静一下。可是等他买完了冰淇淋，莉莉还是没跟上来。</p><p>　　“莉莉?”拿着两个冰淇淋，西弗勒斯回去扫帚店去找莉莉，可是店员说刚才的小姑娘早就走了。</p><p>　　不会吧?她难道迷路了?西弗勒斯有点慌了，他前后左右找了找，结果在一条小巷子里，发现了莉莉。</p><p>　　她紧紧抱着怀里的扫帚，一个老巫婆硬要给她算命，她左躲右闪都走不了。</p><p>　　“小姑娘，你的命运很复杂啊，一个选择足以左右你的一生……”老巫婆张着缺牙的嘴说道。</p><p>　　“谢谢您，我不想算命，我的朋友等着我呢。”莉莉害怕地说。</p><p>　　“你觉得你挺聪明的?不不不，红头发都是蠢蛋，”老巫婆凶巴巴地伸出手，“我可以给你忠告，一个加隆一句。”</p><p>　　“我不……”莉莉无力地说。</p><p>　　“你干什么?她说了不要!”西弗勒斯冲了过去，把莉莉拉到身边。</p><p>　　老巫婆皱着眉看着西弗勒斯，惊讶地眨眼:“你的命运很复杂啊，一个选择足以左右你的一生……”</p><p>　　“还有别的词儿吗？”西弗勒斯拉着莉莉想走，可是那个老巫婆不知道为什么总能挡住他们，还一副弱不经风的样子，好像西弗勒斯一碰她，她就要倒下。</p><p>　　被老巫婆气得够呛，西弗勒斯拔出魔杖指着她:“快让开。”</p><p>　　老巫婆哈哈大笑:“你们都没成年吧?乱用魔咒可是会被霍格沃茨开除的，你用一个试试啊，小子。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯僵在那，真的想给她一个恶咒，可是在校外用了魔咒就会受审……在受审和“痛快一下”之间犹豫，西弗勒斯忽然觉得脖子一紧，他的脚离开了地面，飞速地升高了。</p><p>　　“?”西弗勒斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，莉莉坐在新买的“彗星”上面，拉着他飞上了天，饶过那个老巫婆，飞出了小巷子，飞向——眼前的大烟囱!</p><p>　　“啊啊啊啊!”莉莉一声尖叫，她的彗星转了一个漂亮无比的圈，躲过了大烟囱，两人滚到了旁边的屋顶上。</p><p>　　摔的头昏脑涨，西弗勒斯惊讶地看着莉莉，莉莉也惊魂未定地盯着西弗勒斯，随后两人一起大笑起来，笑得喘不过气。</p><p>　　“你的扫帚骑的真不错。”西弗勒斯喘着气说，“开学了参与你们学院魁地奇队的选拔吗？你会是找球手的。”</p><p>　　“哦……我还没考虑好……”其实莉莉很想去，但一想到西弗勒斯没有买到扫帚，就有点底气不足。</p><p>　　晚上回到家里，莉莉躺在床上看着墙角的新扫帚睡不着，她翻来覆去，忽然灵光一闪，立刻爬了起来。</p><p>　　拿出伏地魔送给她的小笔记本，莉莉在上面写:“叔叔好，今天西弗没买到他想要的扫帚，被别人高价买走了……”</p><p>　　几天后，在贝尔比先生家后院里掐曼德拉草叶子的西弗勒斯差点被一个大包裹砸晕过去。</p><p>　　那把飞天扫帚直接掉在了他头上，包裹上是他老爹华丽的花体字，“听说你没买到扫帚，送一把给你。”</p><p>　　如果是莉莉看到这行字，脑袋里一定是伏地魔关爱孩子的脸。但在西弗勒斯脑子里，就只有伏地魔阴阳怪气的脸，所以说固有印象是多么可怕。</p><p>　　试着骑了几圈，西弗勒斯撞碎了贝尔比先生二楼的玻璃窗，把那颗飞艇李上面的果子全撞飞了。</p><p>　　但他还是有点疑惑，伏地魔怎么知道他没买到扫帚呢？难道他……派人跟踪我?</p><p>　　伏地魔也很不高兴，他给莉莉那本笔记本不是让她天天写日记的。谁想看十二岁小女孩的心情日记啊，西弗没买到扫帚，佩妮又骂我了，无聊死了。可是他还不得不看，在那本魔法笔记本上写字会直接出现在他眼前。</p><p>　　“啧，真笨。”伏地魔挥了挥手，莉莉认认真真的字体消失在他眼前，她今天描述了自己练习飞行术的过程，过程很顺利，最后崴了脚，妈妈给她热敷了脚腕，做了她最喜欢的水果馅饼。</p><p>　　忽然也很想吃热乎乎酥脆脆水果馅饼了，贝拉这家伙今天又用冷豆子敷衍他，他应该换一个厨子了。</p><p>　　恨屋及乌，伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，“罗道夫斯，新学期又到了，我们渗透霍格沃茨的计划进行得怎么样了呢？我已经把霍格沃茨那个黑魔法防御术教授诅咒走了，你再安插不进去我们的人，我就派你去纽蒙迦德游说格林德沃加入食死徒。”——这是个不可能完成的任务，食死徒管这个任务叫“发配纽蒙迦德”。</p><p>　　霍格莫德的俱乐部在暑假也很红火，学生没了但周围住的老师们也闲下来了。罗道夫斯正在霍格莫德，收到伏地魔的口信之后脸色苍白，他把这事忘了。</p><p>　　今天是胖墩子乐队驻场，罗道夫斯去了后台想跟工作人员叮嘱一声就走，结果瞄到了什么很眼熟的……</p><p>　　“麦格教授，”罗道夫斯蹲下盯着眼周围带眼镜框花纹的猫，“我们后台可不对观众开放!”</p><p>　　“喵?”麦格惊呆了，自己的变形术这么高超都被认出来了?</p><p>　　“教授，您别惊讶，不是您变形术有什么问题，而是没有猫背着签名版走来走去的。”罗道夫斯看着巨大的签名版啼笑皆非，此时他忽然一愣，脑子里有了一个不错的主意。</p><p>　　贝拉回了布莱克家，也不知道为什么老大忽然口味变得刁钻，她丢了厨娘的工作，闲了下来，正好雷古勒斯收到了霍格沃茨的通知书，让她带他去对角巷买东西。</p><p>　　“你怎么不让小天狼星带你去，他不是暑假很闲吗？”贝拉拿着采购单一样一样画对号。</p><p>　　“他整天不在家，而且，我不让他带我去买东西，不吉利，你看去年小天狼星买东西是多米达带他去的，多米达跟赫奇帕奇的谈恋爱，结果他就被分去赫奇帕奇了，所以我一定要你带我去!话说贝拉，你没有什么赫奇帕奇情夫吧?”雷古勒斯振振有词地说。</p><p>　　贝拉斜睨了一眼雷古勒斯，“你这头脑，不分去拉文克劳可惜了。”</p><p>　　“谢谢，但我一定要去斯莱特林，去不了我就退学。”雷古勒斯冷冷地说。</p><p>　　我不是真的夸你啊，小弟，贝拉第一次开始怀疑自己家族的血统是不是出了一点问题。</p><p>　　而此时此刻，食死徒们正在排除了贝拉开大会，伏地魔皱着眉头问:“我们这些人里难道就没有一个会做饭的吗?”</p><p>　　“赫奇帕奇会做饭，但赫奇帕奇怎么会做食死徒啊?”角落某个不怕死的人的吐槽声太大了。</p><p>　　伏地魔听声音就知道是艾琳，下次开会把她也剔除掉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　艾琳是跟贝尔比先生说谎请了假来参加食死徒大会的，没想到老大完全不领情，把找不到厨子的怨念发泄到她身上来了，骂她她也不会做饭！</p><p>　　梅林啊，她可是身兼两职，还得照顾青春期的儿子，是非常辛苦的职业女性好嘛？</p><p>　　然而她面前这个咄咄逼人的男人，孩子他爹，一点自己做的很差的自觉都没有，唉，果然不应该跟老板上床，当年为什么就被他的美色迷了眼呢？</p><p>　　但，艾琳咽了一口口水，他真的好好看啊。</p><p>　　“我的团队里没有赫奇帕奇这像话吗？我们的理念难道不是众望所归吗？”伏地魔冷冷地说，他把艾琳一个人捉来办公室骂，就算是实话，也不应该在那么多人面前说出来。</p><p>　　“其实也没有格兰芬多。”艾琳小小声地说。</p><p>　　“我是嫌格兰芬多蠢。”伏地魔火大，“而且等西弗勒斯毕业了，不就有格兰芬多了吗？”</p><p>　　“那等小天狼星布莱克毕业了，你也就有赫奇帕奇了。”艾琳恍然大悟地点头。</p><p>　　杠精啊！伏地魔大怒。</p><p>　　原来是我儿子身上那些糟糕的DNA都是来自你，伏地魔想，但他习惯性地摄神取念了一下艾琳，发现她居然也是这么想的。</p><p>　　真可怜，爸妈都觉得西弗勒斯吸收了彼此身上最糟糕的部分。西弗勒斯狂打喷嚏。</p><p>　　伏地魔大人很生气，他决定拿眼前这个倒霉鬼泄泄火。其实他也不是纵欲无度的人，毕竟远大理想牵扯了他很多精力(再加上年纪也不小了——艾琳不知死活地发言)，但他下意识地认为，睡艾琳是理所当然的，毕竟她是自己儿子的妈。</p><p>　　食死徒们战战兢兢地站在外面，不知道艾琳在里面挨了几个钻心剜骨，你说她这么经常被老大单独教训，居然活蹦乱跳的，不愧是魔药大师。</p><p>　　“如果你对儿子有对我这么好就行了。”艾琳又一次被男色迷晕，哎，她就是这么没原则。而且她觉得他在这件事上进步挺快的，也知道好久没见面了该做点什么。</p><p>　　被夸得莫名其妙，伏地魔默默记住了这个姿势，而且看来她挺喜欢在办公室干这个的。</p><p>　　不过熊孩子们终于开学了，乐的不只是艾琳或者伊万斯夫人。(伊万斯夫人表示在我家蹭电视的奇怪男孩终于回家了)</p><p>　　布莱克夫人沃尔布加在家里哈哈大笑，两个儿子都滚去霍格沃茨了，她终于不用天天尖叫了，布莱克先生瑟瑟发抖，老婆的更年期要开始了吗？</p><p>　　“奥赖恩，”沃尔布加温柔地说，“我们度蜜月去好不好？”</p><p>　　布莱克先生受宠若惊：“沃尔，我还以为你不爱我了。”</p><p>　　“那天我在对角巷遇见了尤菲米娅波特那老太婆，”沃尔布加微笑，“对着我天上地下地夸她儿子，我还以为什么人物，结果来了一看，呵……我之前以为小天狼星不怎么样，但他至少脸长的像我，不像那个小谁……额，想不起来叫什么。生了那样的儿子，尤菲米娅都不愁，我也不应该太焦虑。”有比较才有优越感嘛。</p><p>　　于是霍格沃茨开学的第二天，布莱克夫妇就“离家出走”出去玩儿了。</p><p>　　要说沃尔布加和奥赖恩没感情那当然是假的，本来他们就是堂姐弟，不应该结婚。但是他们小时候爱的死去活来，坚持到三十多岁家里扛不住了，这才结了婚。</p><p>　　但婚后沃尔布加都三十多岁了，三年连生两个孩子，身体和精神都有些吃不消，用现在的话来说就是“产后抑郁”，加上小天狼星这种高需求的婴儿简直是小恶魔，沃尔布加几年没睡过囫囵觉，她把雷古勒斯丢给克利切，一心照顾小天狼星，但还是每天爆炸，她跟奥赖恩也就没了激情。</p><p>　　不过，现在两个混小子都去上学了，他们终于又有了二人世界，那就出去旅重拾激情 </p><p>　　没有老妈的吼叫信，小天狼星愉快极了。如果他知道这都是拜詹姆波特所赐，说不定能对他不那么敌视。</p><p>　　但他不知道。</p><p>　　虽然一年级哲学读的不好，但眼镜度数增加了二百度，再加上买了犀利的扫帚，詹姆波特选上了拉文克劳魁地奇院队。</p><p>　　小天狼星自然选上了赫奇帕奇的球队。卢平根本不愿意去，被小天狼星拉去了，选上了替补队员。</p><p>　　争场地争到打起来那是格兰芬多和斯莱特林才干的事，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇一般都是友好协商，毕竟魁地奇杯很少花落他们两家，都是陪衬。</p><p>　　“斯莱特林那黑脚，44码的，我养了一个月那碗口大的黑青才消失。”拉文克劳的队长指了指大腿吐槽道。</p><p>　　“别说了，格兰芬多把我从扫帚上撞了下去，我失忆了两天，第二天还是期末考试，我什么都不记得了。”赫奇帕奇的队长说。</p><p>　　“你本来也记不起多少吧？”来自拉文克劳的蔑视。</p><p>　　两个队长都快说好了猜拳决定，然而小天狼星和詹姆一言不合先打了起来，小天狼星魔杖一甩就把詹姆的眼镜甩飞了，他什么都看不清，小天狼星赢了。</p><p>　　“你给我等着！我们赛场上见。”詹姆对着自家队长的扫帚大吼。</p><p>　　赫奇帕奇的队长也拍拍小天狼星的肩膀：“赛场上甩人眼镜算犯规啊。”</p><p>　　二年级新生一般都不会作为正式队员上场，但斯莱特林队长对莉莉欣喜若狂，这么天赋的找球手可太难得了。于是莉莉伊万斯在斯莱特林的地位越来越稳固——院长的宠儿，魁地奇新星，纳西莎语焉不详但不容置疑的撑腰，就算是最顽固的纯血统，也不敢小看莉莉。</p><p>　　只是格兰芬多队长今年真的发愁，为什么拿着最好扫帚的新生，连屁股都没办法坐在扫帚上超过五分钟啊。而且麦格教授今年为什么也不关注球队了呢？都不来看选拔了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯已经掉下来两次了，膝盖太疼了，还好没邀请莉莉来观看选拔，否则岂不是太丢人了？</p><p>　　他把扫帚送去了扫帚棚，一瘸一拐地回塔楼，正好遇见了麦格教授。</p><p>　　“已经选拔完了？”麦格有点不安地问西弗勒斯。她身边跟着今年新来的黑魔法防御术教授——卡卡洛夫教授，虽然年轻，但据说学术水平很高。</p><p>　　“是的，教授。”西弗勒斯点点头。</p><p>　　“好吧，那也没办法。”麦格眨眨眼，对身边新来的黑魔法防御术教授点点头，“我们聊的太投机都忘了时间了，我现在带你去办公室吧。”</p><p>　　“好的，”卡卡洛夫对西弗勒斯咧嘴笑了笑，跟着麦格走了，西弗勒斯听到他们说了什么“胖墩子乐队”，他对乐队没兴趣，也不在乎黑魔法防御课谁来教，他只觉得格兰芬多塔楼太高了。</p><p>　　觉得还是应该休息一会儿，他找了一个门帘后面的台阶坐下了。忽然听到了一阵脚步声，一个很轻的声音在外面说：“你是说，把巨人弄进城堡来？”</p><p>　　有人在回答他，但声音太小了，西弗勒斯听不清。</p><p>　　“对呀，这样死了也是巨人弄死的，你的主意太棒了。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯愣了愣，这是要干什么？他轻轻地掀开了帘子，可是外面一个人都没有。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“西弗，今天的炸鱼特别脆，多吃点。”一盘子炸鱼从斯莱特林长桌飞到了格兰芬多长桌。</p><p>　　这恩爱秀的有点过，整个礼堂的人翻白眼。</p><p>　　为什么莉莉今天殷勤得这么可怕？这让西弗勒斯有了不祥的预感。</p><p>　　她是不是——看了自己的魁地奇选拔赛？！天啊，不活了。</p><p>　　莉莉当然看了，她还带了拉炮准备庆祝西弗勒斯选上魁地奇队。当然，最后她猫着腰从后门跑了。</p><p>　　也不是那么出乎意料，莉莉想，毕竟西弗勒斯平时就没什么运动细胞，就算有了新扫帚也不可能虾米秒变虎鲸的。</p><p>　　而且这——这特别好！她不会在赛场上遇见西弗了，胖揍格兰芬多的时候她不会有任何心理负担。</p><p>　　但这不是你把斯莱特林的炸鱼整盘飞到格兰芬多的理由！雷古勒斯坐在莉莉身边，叉子伸到一半，盘子没了。他又悻悻地把手拿了回来。</p><p>　　他如愿以偿地分到了斯莱特林，别看布莱克小少爷看上去很傲气，但他实际上有点怕生，纳西莎今天没来吃饭，所以他坐在了莉莉身边，就算这是个泥巴种，但他认识她，而且不讨厌她，那她还是泥巴种吗？这个问题太宏大了，一年级的雷古勒斯拒绝回答。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯愤怒地吃着炸鱼，到底是对谁愤怒呢？他思来想去又把怒火集中在他那个讨厌的爸爸身上，魁地奇天分都不舍得遗传给儿子，我怀疑他根本不是我亲爹。</p><p>　　反正西弗勒斯对伏地魔大人现在只有叛逆之情，你也没娶我妈，戴帽子那是你咎由自取。</p><p>　　越想越生气，在礼堂门口他堵住了莉莉，然后一路把她拉到了扫帚棚。</p><p>　　“这个归你了。”他把新扫帚丢给了莉莉。</p><p>　　莉莉吓了一大跳，“啊？为为为为什么啊？我可没去看你选拔，什么都不知道啊……”</p><p>　　“真的吗？”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，捏捏莉莉的下巴。</p><p>　　“好吧，但我不能要你的扫帚……”莉莉把扫帚推给西弗勒斯，“又不是只有二年级才选拔，你慢慢练习就好了呀。”</p><p>　　“不要，”西弗勒斯不接，“为什么我非要加入魁地奇队呢？我对魁地奇也没什么特别的兴趣，不会打魁地奇不喜欢魁地奇难道就是怪物了？我以后也不会参加选拔了，拿着这把也没什么用，扫帚我会学着骑的，把你的小扫帚给我就行了，安全系数还高一些。”</p><p>　　“哦。啊？”莉莉觉得还是应该再确认一下，“进了魁地奇队会很受欢迎的。”</p><p>　　“这就是我打算跟你讨论的，”西弗勒斯假笑了一下，“未来的校园明星伊万斯小姐，你是不是现在就打算抛弃不受欢迎的我？”</p><p>　　这谈话拐的弯太大了，莉莉有点晕车，不过她知道西弗勒斯大约又开始安全感缺失，这时候亲他就可以了。</p><p>　　“太受欢迎可不是我的错，你应该知道我们斯莱特林魅力惊人，总让人又爱又恨的，我就是这样罪孽深重女孩呀。”抱住他的脖子，莉莉开始用胡说八道转移西弗勒斯的注意力，他闹别扭也是很别扭的。</p><p>　　亲他他就会明显的柔软下来，智商也会等比下降，不那么钻牛角尖，任莉莉把他搓圆捏扁。</p><p>　　两人正亲得如火如荼，扫帚棚的门懵地被踢开了，小天狼星站在门口梗着脖子：“好呀，我不打你的眼镜，我们要尊重残疾人士嘛，你拿扫帚，我们来比一比，究竟谁的球技更厉害？！莱米你不要拦着我，你来给我们当裁判！”</p><p>　　“他也是赫奇帕奇！”詹姆摇摇头，“一看你就不能在反省和抽象意识中思考……”</p><p>　　听不懂詹姆在说什么，小天狼星眼睛一扫就看到了莉莉和西弗勒斯，“这不是还有俩吗？给我们做裁判，看我们俩谁先抓住金色飞贼。”</p><p>　　詹姆很想说这俩也是你的朋友吧，不过还没说出莉莉就一口回绝了：“不。”</p><p>　　“为什么？”小天狼星叫道。</p><p>　　“因为你们俩都会输，”莉莉翘起鼻子，“我肯定第一个抓住金色飞贼。”</p><p>　　小天狼星和詹姆对视了一眼，同时哈哈大笑，觉得莉莉在吹牛。</p><p>　　把自己的扫帚塞给莉莉，西弗勒斯挑眉：“给他们点颜色看看。”</p><p>　　看着空中莉莉利落的翻飞，西弗勒斯觉得她真的是很帅气。他还没把听到的奇怪谈话告诉莉莉，他不知道那是什么意思，是不是不太安全。</p><p>　　卡卡洛夫看着魁地奇赛场上飞来飞去的男孩女孩，跟麦格继续聊：“胖墩子乐队下星期就要来演唱了，我们还有很多要变形的东西……”</p><p>　　“放心，交给我！”麦格教授兴致勃勃地说 </p><p>　　卡卡洛夫是她介绍给邓布利多的，他们是在胖墩子乐队的演唱会上认识的，他是个游学的年轻学者，麦格跟他聊过之后，就把他介绍给了正因为找不到黑魔法防御术教授着急的邓布利多。</p><p>　　卡卡洛夫通过了邓布利多的面试，正式入职了。</p><p>　　说实在的，伊戈尔组织能力很强，他来了没两个月，胖墩子乐队在霍格莫德的歌迷会已经初具规模了。麦格对他十分有好感。</p><p>　　“我来英国之前就听说这里世道不太平，但来了发现他们夸张了。”卡卡洛夫装作不在意地说。</p><p>　　“是啊，有个不容小觑的黑巫师，”麦格耸了耸肩，“但他不敢动霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨有邓布利多坐镇呢！”</p><p>　　“那就太好了，”卡卡洛夫装作松了一口气，“多给我讲讲那个黑巫师的事，哦，胖墩子有一首歌，是不是以他为原型？”</p><p>　　“哦，我知道那首歌！”麦格兴奋地说。</p><p>　　里德尔府上，伏地魔听完罗道夫斯的汇报点点头：“伊戈尔算是打入霍格沃茨了。”</p><p>　　“所以您打算怎么做？暗杀邓布利多吗？”罗道夫斯问。</p><p>　　“不，他们不是邓布利多的对手，我也不想杀我的教授，”伏地魔笑笑，“我们要的是掌握，而不是毁掉。”</p><p>　　“主人英明，”罗道夫斯拍了怕伏地魔的马屁，“主人，你能不能帮我想想办法，贝拉跟我母亲水火不容。”</p><p>　　伏地魔心说我为什么还要管这种事，你们一个比一个饭桶，“贝拉的脾气大，脑子又不大，你母亲年纪大了，送去乡下别院休养不就行了？”</p><p>　　“我母亲不想去怎么办？”</p><p>　　“拉巴斯坦在哪你母亲就在哪，”伏地魔眼睛微闪，“这么多年了，罗道夫斯，你还以为你母亲爱你？”他最喜欢破坏这些“孩子们”的幻想，爱有条件，爱会消失，爱是自私的。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯无话可说。</p><p>　　今天的工作完成了，伏地魔敲了敲双面镜，想问问艾琳那边的情况，他早就在魔法部铺好了路，只要贝尔比的狼毒药剂一发表，他就给他梅林勋章，他的狼人大军就指日可待了。</p><p>　　双面镜接通了，但没人说话，那边熬制魔药大约到了关键时候，只能听到搅拌坩埚得声音。</p><p>　　“你真是天才啊，艾琳，”贝尔比先生正在夸艾琳，“这基础药剂太完美了。”</p><p>　　“这是基本功啊，达摩克利斯，”是艾琳平板的声音。</p><p>　　“你麻瓜老公离开后，你想过再婚吗？”贝尔比先生问。</p><p>　　伏地魔不太高兴了，这是职场性骚扰吧？根本不去想自己对艾琳做过什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　压力太大了，艾琳想，伏地魔老大今天非常阴阳怪气，在双面镜里对她横挑鼻子竖挑眼，明显话中有话，不过，不好意思，艾琳家族遗传不明白这种语言艺术。</p><p>　　她只能一切往自己的专业方面考虑，伏地魔大人是不是有病？有什么病？结合他的年龄，是不是提前进入更年期了？</p><p>　　“我想知道男性一般多大年纪进入更年期？”她问贝尔比先生。</p><p>　　“四十岁以后就有可能了，不过这是麻瓜的水平，巫师还要后延一些，但差不了很多。”贝尔比先生不觉得这个问题有什么，他还年轻，而且很专业。</p><p>　　“有没有缓解这方面问题的魔药？”艾琳算了算，嗯，伏地魔早就迈过四十岁的门槛了。</p><p>　　“哦，当然有，圣芒戈早就有这一类的魔药了。”贝尔比先生兴致勃勃地说，“你家人朋友需要？要不要试试我的改良版？”</p><p>　　贝尔比先生是天才魔药师，他的改良版是真的品质优良，艾琳立刻来了兴趣。</p><p>　　很快，大猫头鹰把深蓝色的魔药带给了伏地魔，当然“聪明的”艾琳不会说这是“更年期静心口服液”，她说这是营养魔药。</p><p>　　“艾琳居然有这么开窍的一天？！”那一整天伏地魔嘴角都带着笑意，老大居然在笑？把那些在外面有头有脸的纯血食死徒们吓得快尿裤子。</p><p>　　但男性更年期的症状是“x功能障碍、失眠、易疲劳”，这样一瓶黄金品质的魔药下去，本来没有更年期的伏地魔大人半夜三点还在床上大睁着双眼，困的要死却睡不着，脐下生机勃勃。</p><p>　　屋外应该是野猫在叫春，有一二三四……只，伏地魔听到了很远的声音，不管了，他抓起袍子幻影移形了。</p><p>　　除了霍格沃茨，没有地方能阻挡伏地魔先生的来去，贝尔比先生中了一个昏睡咒，自作孽的艾琳在睡梦中被弄醒了吓得一激灵，好不容易眼睛对好了焦，却完全不明白这是真实还是梦，幸亏她不是什么娇弱的小女孩，老大你能不能轻点？</p><p>　　“你到底给我喝了什么？”伏地魔顶撞着她问。</p><p>　　艾琳闭着眼睛，灵机一动，装高c比装死简单，而且大家都会很开心。但这根本骗不过伏地魔，他觉得艾琳这份天真很可笑，蠢的恰到好处。</p><p>　　总体来说伏地魔还是很禁欲的，他是工作狂，大部分时间都在开会开会开会。但这次他决定好好惩罚一下艾琳，欺骗伏地魔先生的后果很严重。</p><p>　　那个讨厌的贝尔比的办公桌是个不错的地方。</p><p>　　可怜的贝尔比先生日历里少了一天，他疑惑了很久很久，不明白这是为什么。他的好助手请了两天假，也说不出他为什么丢了一天。</p><p>　　“你的亲戚对那个魔药评价如何？”有一天他忽然想起这件事去问艾琳。</p><p>　　“额？”艾琳脸色忽然又红又白，用手扶住腰，“药劲儿有点大了。”</p><p>　　“是吗？”贝尔比先生把反馈记在他的小本本上。</p><p>　　霍格沃茨无事发生，莉莉在三人“友谊赛”上把小天狼星和詹姆打的落花流水，让两人深刻地意识到他们应该不是“找球手”这块料。</p><p>　　“或许你可以试试追球手，我也打算去试试击球手了，毕竟我个子太高了。”小天狼星拍拍詹姆。</p><p>　　瘦弱的詹姆从眼镜框旁白了他一眼，觉得小天狼星是在炫耀，个子大就有理吗？但小天狼星的确高大，还在南瓜地里晒成了小麦色，个子大未必有理，但拳头大的确有理。</p><p>　　不过莉莉能赢得这么轻松，除了她自身的灵巧和西弗勒斯赞助的扫帚，还有伏地魔教她的飞行术，莉莉的确有天赋，很多时候扫帚只是一个助推器，她只靠自己也能在空中停留，所以很多奇妙的动作她做起来丝毫不费劲。</p><p>　　或许有点胜之不武，但斯莱特林胜利至上，莉莉丝毫不觉得愧疚。</p><p>　　“西弗，我帅吗？”她扑进在看台上不停给詹姆喝倒彩的西弗勒斯怀里，兴高采烈地问。</p><p>　　“超级无敌帅！”西弗勒斯高兴地抱着她转了一个圈。</p><p>　　吃了败仗不说还要吃狗粮，闲杂人等做了几个“好恶心”的表情之后都散了。</p><p>　　两人手拉着手准备回城堡去，可这时候西弗勒斯觉得小腿一疼，好像被什么东西咬了。</p><p>　　“这是什么？”他盯着那个黑乎乎的小东西说。</p><p>　　“狗？”莉莉也瞪大了眼睛，“它是不是有三个脑袋？”</p><p>　　是的，三个脑袋上有三张嘴，三张嘴全咬在西弗勒斯小腿上，西弗勒斯抬起腿，这只只有巴掌大的“小狗”，吊在空中坚决不松口。</p><p>　　“有点可爱。”莉莉捂住嘴。</p><p>　　“可是它咬人。”西弗勒斯无奈地指出这一点。</p><p>　　“你的动物缘一如既往的差，西弗。”莉莉说，保护神奇生物课上，分给西弗勒斯的动物不是咬他就是整节课都在计划逃亡。</p><p>　　拉下脸准备给小狗子一个恶咒，可惜狗主人来了。海格什么时候都不会没有存在感，他惊慌失措地跑来时，整个魁地奇看台都在震动。</p><p>　　“路威！你没事吧？”海格很惊慌，三头犬可是珍稀动物，何况它还是小宝宝。</p><p>　　“它没事，我有事。”西弗勒斯指着腿上的小牙印，幸亏路威还很小，没什么力气。</p><p>　　“没事就好，没事就好，”海格放下心来，把小狗装进口袋里，“你们真好，有空来我的小屋我给你们吃岩皮饼。”他的声音轰隆隆像打雷。</p><p>　　“我有事啊，喂？”西弗勒斯惊讶地看着海格转身走了，莉莉还在眼馋小狗，眼睛跟着海格一起走了。</p><p>　　“海格是不是巨人？”莉莉无意地说，“他好高大。”</p><p>　　“巨人？”西弗勒斯一愣，是啊，巨人，海格不就是巨人吗？可海格并不像会弄死人的，他一般都很和气，也不像真正的巨人那么愚蠢，但这跟他听到的那段对话有没有关系呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　西弗勒斯也不知道为什么自己要去跟踪海格，不过是一句语焉不详的话，不管也没什么关系，可是——西弗勒斯觉得那不像是谁在排练话剧。</p><p>　　难道自己已经被格兰芬多的无脑热情给传染了？西弗勒斯一惊，要不算了？</p><p>　　他应该去找莉莉去图书馆，还可以在回去的时候获得一枚香吻，可惜……</p><p>　　“汪汪汪汪……”三头小狗子又愉快地挂在了西弗勒斯一条腿上。</p><p>　　“路威！天哪！西弗勒斯，又是你？ 对不起，路威平时不咬人的，”男妈妈海格非常不好意思地塞给西弗勒斯一大盘子岩皮饼，还有一大杯甜茶。</p><p>　　“它已经咬了我两次了！”西弗勒斯指着冒血的腿，怒气冲冲地说，“你就不能把它拴起来吗？”</p><p>　　“我试过，”海格挥舞着他巨大的狗绳，“可是路威太小了。”</p><p>　　是你的狗绳太大了！西弗勒斯使劲咬了一口岩皮饼，差点把牙硌掉。</p><p>　　“我帮你把腿包一下，”海格伸手去拉柜子，拿出来大绷带，他走近西弗勒斯蹲下身，帮他包扎，这时候西弗勒斯才发现他鼻青脸肿的。</p><p>　　“你的脸怎么了？”西弗勒斯惊讶地问，这一看就是被打的。</p><p>　　“被打……不是，我摔了一跤。”海格含含糊糊地说。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯眨眨眼，谁能暴打海格呢？他简直就像一座塔！难道……</p><p>　　“禁林里有巨人！”西弗勒斯小声说。</p><p>　　“什么？你是怎么知道的？”海格大惊失色。</p><p>　　“我看到了，我还看到你了……”西弗勒斯没想到自己一猜就中，他眯起眼睛，难道真的是海格？不对，那天的声音绝对不是海格，而且就海格的体重，怎么可能会无声无息就消失？</p><p>　　“你看错了！”没想到海格矢口否认，他使劲摇着头，“禁林里也没有巨人——哎呦，我那忘了还要烧水，不是，浇水，不是……”嘴里嘟囔着，海格迅速地溜了出去，把西弗勒斯一个人扔在了屋子里。</p><p>　　这么心虚，看来禁林里是真的有巨人，而且跟海格有关系，西弗勒斯喝了一口甜茶，茶还是很好喝的，如果路威不是跳上沙发又给了他大腿一口的话……</p><p>　　医疗翼里，庞弗雷夫人看着西弗勒斯伤痕累累的腿，“你这是……被咬了九次？”</p><p>　　“三次，但那狗有三个脑袋，”西弗勒斯摇头。</p><p>　　莉莉在一旁想笑，庞弗雷夫人也想笑，所以把药膏塞给了莉莉。</p><p>　　“太可怜了，”莉莉拿着庞弗雷夫人给的药膏给西弗勒斯上药，“你怎么又被咬了，那条狗爱上你了？”</p><p>　　“它打算吃了我倒是有可能。”西弗勒斯红着脸感觉莉莉的手指划过他的大腿，心里一阵悸动。</p><p>　　“以后你还是离它远点好…”莉莉擦完了药，才看到西弗勒斯盯着自己，她有点不好意思，撅起嘴，“你这什么眼神？”</p><p>　　是亲亲的眼神，西弗勒斯拉拉她，莉莉就凑了过去，两人倒是默契十足。</p><p>　　“哎呦，对不起，”一个格兰芬多一推门，吐了吐舌头缩了回去。</p><p>　　莉莉立刻推开了西弗勒斯，脸红的像个小苹果。</p><p>　　瞪了门口一眼，西弗勒斯心说是谁没事来捣乱？门口那女生居然没走，她的目光跟西弗勒斯目光对上了，她不但没害怕，反而对西弗勒斯眨了眨眼。</p><p>　　说实话那是个挺漂亮的女孩，身材高挑，修饰的很精致，还有着聪慧的眼睛。可她轻佻地眨眼，并没有让西弗勒斯高兴，他立刻皱起了眉头，心里觉得很不舒服。</p><p>　　有一种人，一旦恋爱就会无限拔高自己的伴侣，并对对方进行无脑的崇拜，这种人叫做“老婆迷”。比如西弗勒斯，再比如罗道夫斯。</p><p>　　“搬回来吧，贝拉，今后你就是莱斯特兰奇庄园唯一的女主人，我的女王。”罗道夫斯对着镜子练习怎么追回离家出走的老婆。</p><p>　　魔法镜子发出一串儿冷笑：“不要白费心思了，还是再找一个是正理。”</p><p>　　罗道夫斯感觉这镜子有点像他妈，于是把镜子丢进了垃圾堆。</p><p>　　“你在偷听什么？”</p><p>　　安多米达差点一屁股坐到地上，她眨巴着眼睛回头看着拉巴斯坦莱斯特兰奇，莱斯特兰奇家族的二少爷，结结巴巴说不出话来。</p><p>　　拉巴斯坦没有罗道夫斯那么壮硕，他身材修长，宽肩长腿，一张端正的脸，眼神透着些不太正经的笑意，的确是老太太会更喜欢的小儿子。</p><p>　　“我……我就是想问问罗道夫斯要不要喝茶……”安多米达现在其实算莱斯特兰奇的住家保姆，但都是亲戚，自然不能说的那么难听，于是——安多米达没有工资。</p><p>　　“你在这里站了十五分钟了。”拉巴斯坦恬不知耻地表示他已经看了她很久了。</p><p>　　“我——不好意思进去！”安多米达红了脸，她不能承认盯着罗道夫斯是贝拉交给她的任务，“对了，你不是去乡下陪老夫人了吗？”</p><p>　　“那我也得进城吧，乡下又没有漂亮姑娘，”拉巴斯坦露骨地说，并上下打量安多米达，这个姑娘据说跟泥巴种私奔了，但似乎改邪归正了。</p><p>　　不过她长得挺漂亮的，跟他那个美艳的嫂子很像，却不像贝拉把坏脾气写在脸上，感觉很温柔。</p><p>　　拉巴斯坦捏了捏安多米达的脸颊：“有没有兴趣跟我一起出去玩玩？”</p><p>　　“不要！”安多米达吓坏了，这小子居然动手动脚，她猛地一退，就退进了罗道夫斯的房间里，摔了一个仰八叉。</p><p>　　正在花式表演给贝拉洗脚的罗道夫斯尴尬地蹲在那，拉巴斯坦愉快地跟他打了个招呼：“哥，我回来拿点钱，然后借你小姨子一用，这个酒会必须带女伴，你也知道卡米拉把我甩了。”</p><p>　　罗道夫斯僵硬地点了点头。</p><p>　　“那就走吧，”拉巴斯坦拉住安多米达的手腕，“你身材跟贝拉差不多嘛，你穿她的礼服就好。”</p><p>　　“我才不跟你去呢！”安多米达使劲甩，可拉巴斯坦不松手。</p><p>　　“你这么年轻，干嘛过得暮色沉沉的？伤害你的可不是我，我需要一个拿得出手的跳舞对象，你嘛，需要跟男人跳一整晚舞。”拉巴斯坦把安多米达丢进贝拉的更衣间，威胁她要不换他就亲自动手。</p><p>　　战战兢兢换好了礼服，拉巴斯坦眼睛一亮，“你真漂亮，我们今晚一定是目光的焦点。”</p><p>　　的确，这两人站在一起很漂亮，也一定是照相机的焦点。安多米达可不知道今晚的酒会照片会上《预言家日报》。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　西弗勒斯要去禁林，他不想带莉莉一起去，那里面可不太安全，所以他挑了莉莉训练魁地奇的时候出发。</p><p>　　抬起头可以看到莉莉飞在空中，红发在她身后飞扬，墨绿色制服勾勒出她苗条的线条，最好的比赛级扫帚让她如虎添翼，像是迅捷的猎鹰，英姿飒爽。</p><p>　　虽然斯莱特林对其他学院没什么风度，但对自己人还是很维护的。莉莉是麻瓜出身没错，但一个魁地奇打的极好的漂亮姑娘，性格活泼开朗，又是院长斯拉格霍恩教授的心肝宝贝，日常给斯莱特林赚来大把加分，综合来看血统就不怎么重要了。</p><p>　　何况球队本来就是一致对外的，斯莱特林那些“更高更壮更大力”的追球手和击球手，打球的时候严密地把莉莉保护在队伍中心，平时当然也不会坐视别人欺负她。</p><p>　　她可真耀眼啊，西弗勒斯想，他走进了禁林，那些大树遮天蔽日，很快就看不到天上莉莉的身影了。</p><p>　　虽然名义上学生禁止进入禁林，但森林边缘被踩出的小路可不是海格一个人干的，那些小情侣们应该没少钻禁林，西弗勒斯在灌木丛里发现了一只女式袜子。</p><p>　　这些小路在西弗勒斯走了十五分钟之后开始渐渐消失了，他拿出魔杖开始在路边做记号，他可不想在禁林里迷路。</p><p>　　四周渐渐安静了下来，只有一些奇怪的虫鸣和树叶沙沙作响，如果是拉着莉莉散步，现在西弗勒斯的心情一定是激动悸动，但他现在是去找巨人，这场景就完全不浪漫了。</p><p>　　荧光的金色撒在树干上，西弗勒斯下意识地选择了格兰芬多的颜色，在他没有注意到的时候，他已经有点像个鲁莽的小狮子了。</p><p>　　“感谢梅林，我还要以为要死在这里了呢。”</p><p>　 忽然有人在他身后说话，差点把西弗勒斯的魂儿吓飞，他很谨慎，怎么会没发现有人靠近？他猛地回过身，又一次被眼前的女孩子吓了一跳。</p><p>　　这是一个高年级的格兰芬多，可是模样极其凄惨，鼻青脸肿，头发乱七八糟，袍子几乎裹不住身体，脚腕的方向绝对不正常，她扶着树很勉强地站着，对着西弗勒斯伸出手：“小学弟，你能扶我一下吗？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯动也没用，他眯起眼睛，一个女孩子为什么会在禁林深处：“你是谁？怎么会在这里？禁林不能进入。”</p><p>　　“你很警惕啊，小学弟，我是五年级的级长珍妮弗麦克尼尔，你今年没在火车上见过我吗？”珍妮弗喘了一口气，“而且你前几天不是在医疗翼还见过我吗？你跟你的小女友亲亲的时候。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯立刻想起来了，那个在医疗翼对他眨眼的女孩，不过她脸肿的厉害，所以刚刚他没认出来。</p><p>　　“你怎么了？”放松了警惕，西弗勒斯走近了她，既然是本院学姐，怎么着也不能见死不救。</p><p>　　“我被马人袭击了，”珍妮弗苦笑了一下，“扶我一把，我要去医疗翼。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯看了看她的脚腕，用了一个治疗咒：“能走吗？”</p><p>　　“我努力。”珍妮弗皱了皱眉，搂住西弗勒斯的肩膀，她挺高的，大约有一米七五，对西弗勒斯来说也很重，压得西弗勒斯一阵摇晃。</p><p>　　看来不能再去找巨人了，西弗勒斯叹了口气，扶着珍妮弗往回走，她说她是来禁林偷采草药的，不幸遇见了马人。</p><p>　　“除了马人，你还见过什么不同寻常的东西吗？”西弗勒斯问。</p><p>　　“我在那里已经迷路了五个小时了，什么也没见到。”珍妮弗低声说，“我倒是希望遇见什么怪物把我吃了。”</p><p>　　不至于吧，西弗勒斯没有接着问，她可真重啊。</p><p>　　斯莱特林队长对莉莉满意极了，这么轻灵的找球手真是千载难逢，什么角度的飞贼对她都是小菜一碟，他对她一阵夸，不过被表扬者似乎有些魂不守舍。</p><p>　　莉莉在空中能看到的太多了，尤其是没什么人的禁林边缘，那不是西弗吗？他跟谁在一起？(被)搂着其他女孩？莉莉顿时心里一阵翻涌，斯莱特林队长的那些话她一句都没听到。</p><p>　　“不行了，队长，我得去抓个奸！”莉莉一拉扫帚就俯冲了下去。</p><p>　　“什么？哎呦这个朗斯基假动作太漂亮啦——不是，骑扫帚不能离开训练场！你给我回来！”斯莱特林队长大叫。</p><p>　　一开始很生气，但莉莉跳下扫帚看到珍妮弗那个惨样，立刻就知道自己想错了，“天啊，这是怎么回事？我送你去医疗翼，快上来。”莉莉拍了拍自己的扫帚。</p><p>　　两个人压得扫帚一阵吱嘎，莉莉低空飞行带着珍妮弗冲向医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人见到珍妮弗也是大吃一惊，赶紧给她治疗。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯跑到的时候，莉莉已经拖着扫帚往外走了。</p><p>　　“她是被马人打的，好惨，你以后可要远离禁林。”西弗勒斯顺手接过莉莉的扫帚，跟她往扫帚棚走。</p><p>　　“打的？”莉莉压低了声音，“天啊，西弗你看不出来她是被非礼了吗？”</p><p>　　“什么？”西弗勒斯一愣，“你说她被马人……”</p><p>　　“你这个傻蛋。”莉莉揉了揉西弗勒斯的头发，“她没说是怎么受伤的吧？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯心揪了起来：“你千万千万不要靠近禁林啊！”</p><p>　　“嗯，”莉莉点点头，“不过你去禁林干吗？”</p><p>　　“额……采点……采点草药。”西弗勒斯吞吞吐吐地说。</p><p>　　还好莉莉没有怀疑，两人放了扫帚，一起去餐厅吃饭。</p><p>　　餐厅里乱哄哄的，一群人伸长了脖子看热闹。</p><p>　　小天狼星满餐厅跑，抢所有他肉眼可见的《预言家日报》，抢到了就撕的稀巴烂，卢平跟在他身后不停地道歉。</p><p>　　“她一定受到了胁迫，你看她一点都不乐意，”小天狼星歇斯底里地说，“莱斯特兰奇家的老二是个花花公子啊，一身花柳的那种，多米达怎么会跟他在一起啊？！贝拉是怎么回事？不管管她小叔子吗？不行，我得立刻给她写信，不行，我得立刻回去一趟……”</p><p>　　“冷静啊，小天狼星，冷静。”卢平想问你怎么知道别人一身花柳，但他怕问了小天狼星更疯狂，只好硬拖着不让他去撕别人的报纸。</p><p>　　安多米达跟拉巴斯坦共舞的照片登上了《预言家日报》，新闻用了“莱斯特兰奇少爷跟他的女伴”这样的说明，小天狼星当然受不了，多米达是他的，玛德，他要给沃尔布加写吼叫信。</p><p>　　此时此刻沃尔布加正在大西洋的邮轮上，用了“猫头鹰驱逐咒”，谁也别想烦她。</p><p>　　“速速禁锢！”雷古勒斯扔了一个束缚咒给小天狼星，看着他像一块木头一样栽倒在地，雷古勒斯轻蔑地对卢平笑笑，“你跟他客气什么？拴起来不就行了？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　珍妮弗这事知道的人不多，但作为“目击证人”，西弗勒斯还是被麦格教授叫到了办公室训了一通，毕竟他也算是违反校规进了禁林。</p><p>　　“米勒娃，你不要对斯内普先生太严格了，毕竟他也算是救了人。”卡卡洛夫给麦格端了一杯茶。</p><p>　　“你真是太宽容了，伊戈尔。”麦格教授喝了口茶，口气软了下来。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯很想翻白眼，他从卡卡洛夫教授身上嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道，他应该是个危险份子，而且，而且……斯内普不动声色地看着卡卡洛夫和麦格，觉得他们俩之间眼神亲密，是不是有点什么？</p><p>　　麦格教授的罗曼史吗？</p><p>　　算算麦格教授今年不过三十几岁，两人都是单身，差个十几岁？——这也没什么吧？西弗勒斯不觉得年龄差有什么问题。</p><p>　　当然斯内普不是八卦的人，不过他的眼神还是让麦格有点不好意思，于是她抓了壮丁，让斯内普跟她一起去看珍妮弗。</p><p>　　“事关个人隐私，你……懂的吧？”在去医疗翼的路上，麦格轻声说。</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“就是不能告诉其他人麦克尼尔小姐的事情。”麦格觉得这孩子除了学习，对其他都有点迟钝。</p><p>　　“哦。”西弗勒斯心想他才没有那么多嘴。</p><p>　　去了医疗翼，麦格教授跟庞弗雷夫人窃窃私语去了，西弗勒斯和珍妮弗面面相觑，还是珍妮弗先开口：“真是谢谢你了。”</p><p>　　“举手之劳。”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>　　“那个姑娘，是你的女朋友吗？”珍妮弗没话找话，“挺漂亮的。”</p><p>　　“当然。”话题终结者斯内普硬邦邦地说。</p><p>　　“那你可要看好她呦。”珍妮弗觉得对话实在进行不下去了，只好闭上眼睛装睡。</p><p>　　从庞弗雷夫人那里知道了珍妮弗没什么大碍，麦格松了一口气，出来叮嘱了珍妮弗几句，转头对斯内普说：“留下帮庞弗雷夫人干两小时活，就不算你禁闭了。”</p><p>　　结果还得受惩罚啊，斯内普不满撅起了嘴：“我觉得卡卡洛夫教授不适合你，教授。”</p><p>　　“什么？你胡说什么啊！”麦格教授涨红了脸，转身就走了。</p><p>　　“哦？什么？那个新来的高个子教授？跟米勒娃？”庞弗雷夫人八卦兮兮地挨近西弗勒斯，一脸你知道什么八卦，快给我讲讲的表情。</p><p>　　可惜这时候卢平把小天狼星送来了。</p><p>　　小天狼星衣衫破烂，鼻青脸肿，身上各种划伤的小口子，头发也乱七八糟的。</p><p>　　哦～西弗勒斯了然地笑了，看来小天狼星也被非礼了。</p><p>　　“他也被马人……”西弗勒斯还没说完，庞弗雷夫人就使劲咳嗽了一声，什么叫“也”？她瞪他，西弗勒斯立刻闭上了嘴。</p><p>　　“是打人柳！”卢平着急地说，“他被打人柳……”</p><p>　  被打人柳非礼了，那棵树还有那个功能？西弗勒斯惊讶地眨眼。</p><p>　　“被打人柳打了？你们去那里玩什么？”庞弗雷夫人清醒多了，招呼小天狼星坐下，拔出魔杖给他检查骨头。</p><p>　　“就是……玩树呗。”卢平结结巴巴啥也没说出来，总不能说我已经暴露，小天狼星想要通过尖叫棚屋跑到霍格莫德，然后去找安多米达吧？</p><p>　　他是跑太快了忘记按节疤，被打人柳愉快地暴打了一通。</p><p>　　“你们多大啦？还玩树！”庞弗雷夫人不满地看着他们，挺帅的两个小伙子，个子也挺高，脑子没断奶。</p><p>　　“对不起，下次不敢了。”卢平双手合十。</p><p>　　小天狼星一声不吭 他体质不错，骨头都没断，只是皮外伤，他翻着眼眶想，打人柳不行，他再想别的办法。</p><p>　　当天晚上小天狼星就失踪了，谁也不知道他怎么跑出去的，气的卢平跳脚，又不能报告给院长，他用枕头拼了个小天狼星塞在被子里，给他请了病假，焦头烂额地祈祷小天狼星快点回来。</p><p>　　骑着扫帚，小天狼星几次差点从空中掉下来，霍格沃茨的空中安保并不防范扫帚，毕竟魁地奇队经常训练，尤其是一些陈旧款式的扫帚，早就没人骑了。小天狼星就是骑着这样一把毛都快要掉光的扫帚，逃出了霍格沃茨。</p><p>　　他还是知道莱斯特兰奇庄园在哪里的，不过这样骑过去会累死，他好不容易安全降落到地面，伸出魔杖——传说中的骑士公交车我来了。</p><p>　　其实安多米达也很忐忑，她倒不是担心小天狼星，她跟“莱斯特兰奇少爷”也没什么，但全英国的巫师都看《预言家日报》，今天，她收到了一封信。</p><p>　　“多米达，见信安。</p><p>　　你也该消气了吧，难道你真的忘了我了？我一个人在大学里很无聊，跟我见见面吧，我很想你。</p><p>　　泰德。”</p><p>　　完全没想到泰德唐克斯会联系自己，安多米达在莱斯特兰奇庄园周围已经走了两小时了。</p><p>　　要说真的忘了泰德也不可能，那是她真心爱过的人，虽然他也真的伤了她的心，但毕竟那时候他们刚毕业，又是私奔，泰德一定也有很多不安，也不能全怪他，温柔的安多米达开始给泰德找借口。</p><p>　　或许，我应该去见他一面，把话说清楚，以后都不来往了。</p><p>　　可是见了面如果心软了怎么办？安多米达想起小天狼星灰色的狗狗眼睛，小天狼星要是知道她要去见泰德一定会咬她的，幸好他现在在霍格沃茨。</p><p>　　“我们俩，就是命中注定。”像是回应安多米达的联想，一个非常熟悉的声音传来，少年修长的身影站在月亮下面，月光照亮了他的大白牙，“安多米达，你这个不让人省心的家伙！”</p><p>　　小天狼星上前两步把安多米达搂进怀里，就算布莱克姐妹个子都很高，他也已经比她高了，“你这么晚了在外面溜达什么？还好是遇上我。”</p><p>　　“我……散步……”安多米达结结巴巴地说，“你不是在霍格沃茨吗？”泰德的信还在手里，她偷偷地往口袋里塞。</p><p>　　“我跑出来了。”小天狼星在黑夜里眼神非常好，“你把什么装兜里去了？我看看……”</p><p>　　“没什么啦！”安多米达惊慌失措地躲，但她实在躲不过小天狼星，小天狼星现在不愧是霍格沃茨小农夫，力气不是一般的大。</p><p>　　借着星光，小天狼星看着那封信气得发抖：“好不要脸，他还敢叫你多米达？我要给他寄二十封加了诅咒的信……”</p><p>　　原来小天狼星居然可以夜视，安多米达赶紧给小天狼星顺毛：“我不会去的，我也没打算去，真的，我没打算跟泰德见面。”</p><p>　　此地无银三百吗？小天狼星眼睛都气红了，他一把拉住安多米达，“我们应该好好谈谈，对啦，该死的拉巴斯坦不在吧？”</p><p>　　实际上莱斯特兰奇庄园谁也没在，拉巴斯坦回乡下了，贝拉夫妇都是伏地魔老板的好员工，勤勤恳恳地加班中。</p><p>　　小天狼星招呼家养小精灵给他来了一瓶酒，安多米达张了张嘴，不敢说话，看着小天狼星一口灌下一杯酒。</p><p>　　她这个姐姐做的太失败了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“小天狼星，你听我解释。”安多米达夺过小天狼星的酒杯，“你不要再喝了，你都喝了好多了。而且你怎么跑出来的？你会被霍格沃茨开除的！”</p><p>　　小天狼星眯着一双狗狗眼睛看着她，满脸不高兴：“你又要被那个坏男人骗，你都不长记性的吗？还有拉巴斯坦，那简直是个垃圾，你居然，你居然……”</p><p>　　“没有没有，”安多米达拼命摆手，“我跟拉巴斯坦什么都没有，我只是被他硬拉去舞会的！”</p><p>　　一生气酒精就容易上脑，小天狼星毕竟年纪小也没什么酒量，说话开始有点大舌头：“兰斯特兰球和贝拉……是不是欺户你？”</p><p>　　“他们平时都不在家的，他们两个很忙，”安多米达说，虽然这里不是家，但她没有地方去，也只能凑合住在这里，罗道夫斯把莱斯特兰奇老夫人送走后，她其实还算过得自在，但毕竟不是自己家……</p><p>　　小天狼星能感觉出安多米达的不自在，可是他能为她做什么呢？多米达，等我几年，我……</p><p>　　“我有点想吐。”喝酒喝猛了的小天狼星捂住嘴巴。</p><p>　　“啊啊啊，快去盥洗室！”</p><p>　　一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，小天狼星去洗澡，安多米达把他的衣服拿去给家养小精灵洗。</p><p>　　“小天狼星，你长高了好多，罗道夫斯的衣服看来有点小，你要穿拉巴斯坦的吗？”安多米达在浴室外面喊。</p><p>　　“我才不要穿那个混蛋的衣服。”小天狼星大叫。</p><p>　　那就只能穿我的啦，还好布莱克三姐妹都是高个子，安多米达比贝拉矮一点，也有一米七五，她找了自己最大的浴袍，又用了一个放大咒，推门给小天狼星送进去。</p><p>　　虽然年纪小，但个子已经顶高的小天狼星躺在浴缸里，肩膀很宽，皮肤是健康的蜜色，胳膊因为总去关禁闭帮海格干活，肌肉饱满，看上去真的像个成年人了。</p><p>　　他才几岁长这么高？安多米达放下浴袍心里想，不过她从小看小天狼星光p股洗澡看的太多，丝毫不觉得不好意思，她总觉得小天狼星还小。</p><p>　　“这是谁的衣服？”小天狼星懒洋洋地问，他吐累了，想睡觉。</p><p>　　“我的。”安多米达说，</p><p>　　“切，你的？你个子这么小我怎么穿？”小天狼星嗤笑。</p><p>　　“你就凑合吧，晚上到我房间睡，我们两个挤挤，别让贝拉知道，不知道他们几点回来。你明天早晨早点起来赶紧走，别被霍格沃茨发现了。”安多米达说。</p><p>　　“是——”小天狼星困了。</p><p>　　穿着哪里都短的安多米达的浴袍，小天狼星光着脚，踩了满地板的水渍，进了安多米达的房间。上床他就睡着了，睡得直打呼。</p><p>　　怕他半夜起来渴，安多米达给他倒了水放在床头，躺在小天狼星身边。她也有些累了，虽然小天狼星睡相很奇怪 但她还是努力睡着了。</p><p>　　半夜贝拉回来，一脚踩到水渍上，趔趄了一下，差点滑倒：“怎么回事，地板上怎么都是水？家养小精灵罢工啊？”贝拉不满地说。</p><p>　　罗道夫斯跟在她身后，一把扶住她，心里忽然有点痒痒，贝拉生气的眼睛非常生机勃勃。</p><p>　　他拉了她一把。</p><p>　　“混蛋，罗道夫斯，放手，我很累啊，白天给黑魔王卖命，晚上还要给你……唔～”贝拉力气上根本不是罗道夫斯的对手，而且她天天拒绝他，罗道夫斯根本不在意她说什么，上就行了。</p><p>　　小天狼星就是被这些奇怪的声音吵醒了。</p><p>　　额，嗓子有点疼，好渴。小天狼星抓起安多米达放的水一饮而尽，感觉好多了，好甜。</p><p>　　“讨厌，放开我，罗道夫！”客厅很吵。</p><p>　　不过罗道夫斯跟贝拉在客厅干嘛，打架吗？贝拉肯定赢。</p><p>　　多米达睡得好熟啊，小天狼星的眼睛在夜里也能看清楚东西，他端详着熟睡的多米达，伸手拨开她脸上的散碎头发。</p><p>　　外面的声音变了调子，小天狼星一愣，终于知道他们在干什么，他瞬间红了脸。</p><p>　　他喜欢多米达，一直喜欢她，但她一直不把他当男人，傲慢的小妞，小天狼星凑过去，想亲一下她。</p><p>　　可能是他的气息惊动了她，安多米达迷迷糊糊的说：　“泰德，别这样。”</p><p>　　泰德！泰德！又是那个男人！</p><p>　   小天狼星有点生气，忘了他吧，别再想他了，他没有珍惜你！他凑过去亲她，感觉到她软软的呼吸和软软的嘴唇。</p><p>　　女孩子原来一切都那么软，而且很香，小天狼星想，真是神奇啊，原来安多米达这么黏人。</p><p>　　迷迷糊糊的安多米达还以为自己做梦了，这个春梦感觉如此真实啊！</p><p>　　凌晨四点，安多米达发出了一声惨叫。</p><p>　　完全没吵醒睡得像猪一样的罗道夫斯夫妇，他们很累了，打雷都不会醒。</p><p>　　“我我我——我干的？”安多米达哆哆嗦嗦地戳了戳小天狼星的胸肌，上面有个圆圆的红印。</p><p>　　小天狼星揉揉眼睛，还没睡醒：“怎么了？多米达？”</p><p>　　“我们俩昨晚？不不不，你才多大？十二岁？十三岁？我要去傲罗司自首！”安多米达捂住脸。</p><p>　　“我是不是要走了？哦，好困啊，真是的，我衣服干了吗？”小天狼星摇摇晃晃地爬起来，安多米达看了他一眼就捂住了眼睛，他什么都没穿，身上也有痕迹，安多米达又开始惨叫。</p><p>　　“再见了，多米达，”小天狼星穿好衣服低头亲了亲她，“给我写信。”</p><p>　　“怎么办？小天狼星？你怎么一点反应都没有？”安多米达可怜兮兮地说。</p><p>　　“我会负责的。”小天狼星拍拍胸脯。</p><p>　　赫奇帕奇的早餐桌上，卢平看到了小天狼星简直要三百六十度感谢梅林，他还以为小天狼星不回来了。</p><p>　　“你黑眼圈好大，”卢平说，“但你看上去心情不错。”</p><p>　　“当然，”小天狼星愉快地说，“做了一件早就想做的事情。”</p><p>　　“你做了什么？”卢平奇怪地问。</p><p>　　“秘密。”小天狼星嘿嘿嘿地坏笑。</p><p>　　不过这个秘密并没有保持很久，因为第二个月安多米达就发现自己怀孕了。</p><p>　　“艹，母猪啊，”贝拉不满地说，但有点嫉妒。</p><p>　　德鲁埃拉和沃尔布加互相骂了一整个礼拜，但布莱克家并不缺十三岁的小爸爸，她们都是见过世面的女人。</p><p>　　既然有了孩子，那就结婚吧。</p><p> 　 布莱克家有的是钱，这件事传出去不太好听，那就买栋房子让安多米达少出来走动吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“告诉你一个秘密，莱姆斯。”小天狼星笑得快从早餐桌子上滚下来。</p><p>　　“什么秘密？”卢平觉得头皮发麻，小天狼星的秘密绝对不是小秘密。</p><p>　　“我要当爸爸啦！”小天狼星笑得眼睛只剩一条缝，他之前怎么没想到呢？还是最原始的方法好使，生米做成熟饭，小安多米达还是小小天狼星呢？</p><p>　　“你当教父啦？谁家的孩子？”卢平松了口气，嗨，哪家不开眼的亲戚朋友啊</p><p>　　“切，什么教父，我的孩子，亲生的，安多米达怀孕了。”小天狼星把信递给卢平看，“我家给安多米达买了一间小房子，离我家老宅也不远……”</p><p>　　“你——你的孩子？跟安多米达？”卢平手里的馅饼掉到了脚面上，“你你你……”他的眼珠从小天狼星的脸上往下滑，天哪，怀孕要做那种事吧？你居然有那种经验了？？卢平也不知道该羡慕还是鄙视。</p><p>　　小天狼星笑起来：“保密啊！”嘴上虽然这么说，转头他在走廊上遇见斯内普立刻愉快地跟他炫耀上了。</p><p>　　看着斯内普疑惑的眼神，卢平捂住脸，走上前把小天狼星拖走了，“别丢人了！”</p><p>　　小天狼星对斯内普挥手：“多米达也住在科克沃斯，等暑假帮我们家装电视……”安多米达对科克沃斯很有好感，那里离伦敦布莱克老宅也不远，所以德鲁埃拉做主给她在那里买了房子。</p><p>　　斯内普没听明白什么爸爸孩子的，只知道安多米达也在科克沃斯安家了，再这样下去科克沃斯快成巫师聚居地了。唉，也不知道自家房子翻修好了没有，圣诞节他要回哪里住呢？</p><p>　　“想什么呢？”有人从背后跟过来。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯以为是莉莉，自然地拉住她的手：“小天狼星刚刚跟我说……”可是手感不对，莉莉的手更柔软，也没有这么大，西弗勒斯抬头才发现身边是珍妮弗，立刻松开了她的手，“不好意思，认错人了。”</p><p>　　“以为我是你的小女友？”珍妮弗笑，“没什么啦，不过你还挺绅士的，跟学姐拉拉手也没关系嘛，上次的事情我还没谢谢你，过几天是霍格莫德周末，你想要糖果或者笑话道具吗？我买给你。”</p><p>　　“不用了。”斯内普摇摇头。</p><p>　　“要是不喜欢糖果，你喜欢魔法书吗？我有一本书很少见，我已经看完了，你要吗？”珍妮弗拿出一本小小的看上去就很老的魔法书给斯内普，“送给你了。”</p><p>　　这对他诱惑就很大了，斯内普犹豫了一会儿，私人收藏的魔法书可遇不可求啊，他接了过来：“算我借你的。”</p><p>　　“送你了，”珍妮弗摇摇手，转身走了。</p><p>　　斯内普低头翻书，好家伙，这本书上的魔药他听都没听过。</p><p>　　正准备找个地方好好看看，又有人摸上来了，这一次斯内普扭头确认了一下才上手：“莉莉。”</p><p>　　“那个格兰芬多傻大个找你干什么？”她可都看见了，心里有点小小的酸味泛滥。</p><p>　　“感谢我，”斯内普挥挥手里的魔法书，“送了我这个。”</p><p>　　“你要看？”莉莉不太开心。</p><p>　　“当然，这应该是家族珍藏，我从来没见过。”斯内普绝对是一世情商换智商，他拍拍莉莉，“好好上课，中午我们去黑湖看书吧。我下节课在塔楼，跟你不是一个方向，先走了。 ”然后他就走了，</p><p>　　气得莉莉掏出记事本：“西弗勒斯是个花心大萝卜！”</p><p>　　咦？我儿子还有这个基因呢？笔记本上的内容直接出现在伏地魔眼前，这个基因就来自……</p><p>　　伏地魔正在听“商业间谍”孩子他妈作报告，说实话，艾琳的报告又臭又长，真让人昏昏欲睡，而且说了那么多好像就没什么有用的，不如聊点别的。</p><p>　　“艾琳，你喜欢达摩克利斯吗？”</p><p>　　老板的问题真他妈让人烦躁！艾琳忍住翻白眼的冲动，我是个魔药大师，勤勤恳恳给你干了这么多年，不要在我述职的时候问私人感情问题，去跟贝尔比工作也是你安排的，请尊重我！</p><p>　　当然以上都是艾琳的潜台词，她不想挑战钻心剜骨，虽然可能因为她陪着老板睡觉的缘故，这么多年她只听说，还没体验过钻心剜骨套餐。</p><p>　　不过最近她没陪睡了，不知道老板最近跟谁睡，贝拉吗？罗道夫斯也不管管他老婆吗？</p><p>　　对了，她今天来的时候听到八卦说贝拉他妹怀孕了，据说是拉巴斯坦干的，但两家都不承认，把安多米达藏起来了。</p><p>　　可怜安多米达那姑娘乖乖巧巧的，怎么这么倒霉？不过她烧厨房水平一流啊。我那房子修好了嘛？圣诞节西弗勒斯要回哪里？不如让他去找他爹吧，耶，一下甩掉俩麻烦……额？头疼！</p><p>　　等了半天也没等到回答，伏地魔肉眼都能看到艾琳的思绪跑掉了，也不知道白痴和聪明是怎么在她大脑里和谐相处的。</p><p>　　用了“摄神取念”，看了两眼伏地魔就不想看了，一上来就打算甩掉儿子跟老公，居然有这种人！</p><p>　　“圣诞节我们要一起过节，你给我带着西弗勒斯滚过来！”伏地魔咬牙切齿地说，“现在就你一个人陪我睡，在我睡够你之前没有别人！”</p><p>　　“哎？”艾琳皱起脸，“来这里过圣诞节？西弗勒斯不会高兴的。”</p><p>　　“你觉得我在乎他高不高兴吗？”伏地魔哼哼，“就他这样，二年级还是霍格沃茨路人甲，到时候连级长都混不上，丢光我的脸。”</p><p>　　“怎么会呢？没几个人知道他是你儿子啊，”艾琳欢快地说，“你不认他就行了啊，我觉得西弗勒斯说不定更高兴呢。”</p><p>　　这娘俩一定是梅林派来气死他的，伏地魔觉得自己指尖的“钻心剜骨”在蠢蠢欲动，他对着艾琳勾勾手指，“过来。”</p><p>　　“嗯？怎么？”艾琳傻乎乎地走过去。</p><p>　　中年美男伏地魔先生一向能够随心所欲地把人迷惑住，他不是没迷住过艾琳，难道年纪大了自己的魅力下降了？不，一定是艾琳老不在他身边。</p><p>　　“跟贝尔比请假，我觉得你以后不用去了都可以了，他的实验不是基本结束了吗？”他伸手摸摸艾琳的脸，用他那绝色的黑眼睛对她放电，“我们好好培养一下感情，艾琳，我觉得你对我的忠诚不太够。”</p><p>　　“什么？不要了吧？”艾琳瞪大了绝缘体眼睛，“我……我觉得挺够的……”</p><p>　　“少废话！别人求都求不来，你别给我畏畏缩缩！”伏地魔凶巴巴地说。</p><p>　　“除了贝拉也没人求吧？”艾琳小声嘀嘀咕咕，又不是没有其他女食死徒了，她们都不求这个。</p><p>　　“艾琳普林斯，你是不是想埋进我家祖坟里啊？”伏地魔冷笑，我家祖坟里埋得都是我讨厌的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 番外 艾琳回忆录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　不知道自己老了可不可以靠写回忆录过日子，贩卖黑魔王的隐私应该很多人爱看吧，艾琳靠在那个男人的身边，开始构思句子：“伏地魔，他跟我有一腿……”</p><p>　　“再不睡觉我就打晕你。”身材和脸蛋仍旧完美的男人表示你瞎想就安静地想，不要自言自语，吵死了。</p><p>　　好吧，那就明天再想，艾琳拉拉被子，翻了个身到床沿，睡着了。</p><p>　　她睡的很沉，没感觉到自己又被翻了过来，男人把她靠在自己身边，伸手摸了摸她的脸，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　艾琳是个长相平平性格平平胸部也平平的斯莱特林女生，你可以心地善良地说她长了一张高级脸，实际上就是颧骨高耸，苍白乖戾，一点都不讨喜。</p><p>　　今年她将要霍格沃茨毕业了。</p><p>　　虽然是个奇怪的女孩子，但艾琳的校园生活并不糟糕，甚至让艾琳自己评价，她过得一直很快乐。</p><p>　　“噗！”高布石喷了对手一脸臭汁，艾琳赢了。</p><p>　　对面的赫奇帕奇男生一边挥舞清洁咒，一边对艾琳竖起大拇指，“不愧是队长，太厉害了！”</p><p>　　“嘿嘿，你下的也很好，”艾琳挥舞着魔杖把棋子摆好，“但你有一步下错了，应该是这样……”</p><p>　　“原来如此，”那个赫奇帕奇男生叹了口气：“哎，队长要毕业了，明年的高布石比赛我们怕是进不了八强。”</p><p>　　“要是需要陪练，随时找我。”艾琳愉快地说。</p><p>　　艾琳普林斯是霍格沃茨高布石队的队长，玩高布石的学生多多少少都有些童心未泯，是魔法世界的宅男宅女，他们不在乎学院之争，也不为魁地奇输赢吵架，默默无闻地搞着自己的小爱好。</p><p>　　所以虽然不美也不可爱，但高布石玩得好的艾琳，在他们的小圈子里也不是毫无魅力，只是她情商有缺陷，感觉不出来。</p><p>　　这位赫奇帕奇男生就有点喜欢艾琳，学姐快要毕业了啊，现在不表白就没机会了，“普林斯学姐，听说斯莱特林很多人一毕业就结婚了，你呢？有男朋友了吗？”</p><p>　　“有啊，”艾琳眨了眨眼，“我的男朋友长得特别帅！”</p><p>　　赫奇帕奇男生的心裂开了。</p><p>　　艾琳也是少女，也会春心萌动，不过她没有喜欢上任何同学，而是喜欢上了一个偶像。</p><p>　　斯莱特林女孩有个共同的男朋友——他挂在斯莱特林公共休息室的墙上。</p><p>　　“老公，你今天也好帅！请保佑我N．E．W．T s考试全部合格！”艾琳看着“优秀毕业生墙”上汤姆那挂满唇印的帅气照片，双手合十祈祷。</p><p>　　据说这位学长不但长得好看，还是个学霸，所以为了考试来拜他没毛病。</p><p>　　艾琳的成绩也是平平，虽然她很聪明，但她的心思都用在高布石上了。除了魔药这种不用心会爆炸的科目十分出类拔萃，其他成绩都是及格万岁多一分浪费。</p><p>　　不过斯拉格霍恩教授很看好她，邀请她加入了鼻涕虫俱乐部，所以他们还算熟悉。</p><p>　　“艾琳，你还没睡？在这里干什么呢？想好毕业后要做什么工作了吗？”斯拉格霍恩教授的巡查很偷懒，主要在斯莱特林地窖转圈。</p><p>　　“没有，”艾琳摇摇头，“很多工作都需要N．E．W．T s成绩，我这不正在拜里德尔学长吗？”</p><p>　　听到这个名字，斯拉格霍恩额头的青筋跳了跳，最近他头很大，他的这位得意门生总写信给他，邀请他加入他的组织。斯拉格霍恩老头年纪大了，早就没了雄心壮志，他就想吃好喝好，根本不想参与政z，他不想答应，可是他的直觉告诉他，绝对不能直接拒绝，里德尔现在是他惹不起的人。</p><p>　　“你的魔药不错，可以考虑从事这方面的工作，”斯拉格霍恩那时候还没想到要把艾琳推荐给伏地魔，但日后他被伏地魔大人烦到不行，也就顾不得那么多了。</p><p>　　于是艾琳第一次见到她拜了好几年的“老公”。</p><p>　　没有人会对汤姆里德尔的颜值失望，尤其岁月只是给他英俊的容貌镀了一层金边，而没有带走任何东西。艾琳眨了眨眼，感觉心里开了一朵小花。</p><p>　　“后勤部门也要我面试？”伏地魔大人翻了翻手里的羊皮纸，“为什么只有一个人？”</p><p>　　“因为我们的录取标准很严格。”手下说。</p><p>　　因为剩下的那些做的魔药不合格啊，手下战战兢兢地想，大发雷霆说那些魔药是刷锅水让我喝了的不是您吗？</p><p>　　伏地魔上下打量了一番艾琳，艾琳也在打量他。</p><p>　　艾琳心想：“好帅！”</p><p>　　伏地魔心想：“这么年轻不行吧？”</p><p>　　“这个魔药，”伏地魔飘了一张羊皮纸给艾琳，“能做吗？”</p><p>　　艾琳浏览了一眼，眨眨眼：“吐真剂？没问题。”</p><p>　　还行，一眼就认出来是什么，伏地魔点点头：“那就做吧。”</p><p>　　“那个——”艾琳点了点头，“我有一个问题。”</p><p>　　“什么问题？”伏地魔勾勾嘴角，他不喜欢问题比办法多的手下。</p><p>　　“斯拉格霍恩教授说这里工资高我才来的，你们都让我做了两份魔药了，为什么还没跟我谈薪水？”理智的艾琳是不会被美色冲昏头脑的，她盯着她未来的老板，“你们一个月给我多少加隆？”</p><p>　　面试桌后面的其他人开始颤抖，不知道是害怕还是憋笑。</p><p>　　伏地魔惊讶地笑了：“我以为想给我工作的人都是为了我们的理想……”</p><p>　　“理想不能当饭吃，”艾琳摆摆手，“我可没有那些学长们那么有钱，”她扫了一眼面试桌，那些人她也认得七七八八，可惜七七八八都不认识她，“马尔福学长，你不能再用波特牌的洗发水了，不适合你的发质，你会提前十五年秃光。”</p><p>　　“你才秃……”阿布拉克萨斯气得抽筋。</p><p>　　其实伏地魔也觉得阿布拉克萨斯秃得越来越厉害了，难道真的是洗发水的问题？波特的确讨厌马尔福，不会专门在洗发水里加什么反马尔福配方吧？</p><p>　　“只要你有本事，多少钱都没问题，”伏地魔眯起眼睛看着眼前奇怪的女孩。</p><p>　　只觉得老板的眼睛好像一对深不见底的漩涡，艾琳有点头晕，她疑惑地捂住额头：“我们还是实际点，八百加隆一个月怎么样？”</p><p>　　或许她现在还不是一个忠诚的食死徒，伏地魔的嘴角勾得更高了，但他在艾琳的脑子里看到她亲吻他的照片。</p><p>　　他想到了让这个奇怪的小女孩死心塌地为他卖命的方法，不过是一点点的蛊惑人心，他很擅长这个。</p><p>　　“只要你值那么多，”伏地魔说，“艾琳。”</p><p>　　他确定她很快就会爱上他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 “哦？”莉莉眼睛亮晶晶地看着西弗勒斯，用捂住嘴，“你是说小天狼星跟安多米达——做了？”</p><p>　　“是的，”西弗勒斯淡淡地说，“还有孩子了。”</p><p>　　“哦哦哦！”莉莉尖叫起来，“按麻瓜法律，安多米达已经犯罪了！小天狼星不够年龄！”但她一脸八卦的表情，完全不是在为小天狼星的童贞鸣不平。</p><p>　　斯莱特林看重的是利益，一切事情如果有利可图，就算手段不那么光明磊落也是可以商榷的。莉莉在斯莱特林混的游刃有余，也已经接受了这样的想法。</p><p>　　安多米达嫁给小天狼星明显是有利的，小天狼星高兴，安多米达不再无家可归，违法又如何？毕竟麻瓜法律管不着巫师。</p><p>　　“我怀疑小天狼星才是加害人，安多米达那样善良还有点二，而且小天狼星长得那么高，他到底是吃了什么？”西弗勒斯也想长高，他那个不靠谱的爹虽然不靠谱，但个子高皮相好啊，怎么这一点没有遗传给他？果然不是个好爹。</p><p>　　“南瓜！一定是南瓜！”莉莉对“南瓜地二人组”(小天狼星与卢平)印象深刻。</p><p>　　温馨的午后聊天本来应该渐渐过度到亲热这个步骤，但讨人厌的电灯泡来了，珍妮弗就这么凭空出现了，要西弗勒斯帮她押送几个违纪学生去麦格教授那。</p><p>　　“我得去一趟庞弗雷夫人那里，约好的时间我忘了，谢谢你。”她凑近西弗勒斯脸颊亲了一下，惊掉了莉莉手里的馅饼。</p><p>　　“喂，我还在这呢！”莉莉大叫。</p><p>　　“你这小女朋友挺可爱的，”珍妮弗笑了笑，伸手轻轻地勾了勾莉莉的领带，“别想太多，我只是个亲切的学姐。”她说完就对西弗勒斯摇摇手，转身走了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯用手背擦了擦脸，对莉莉说：“珍妮弗有点粗鲁，别跟她计较。”他想说我只喜欢你，可他不好意思说。</p><p>　　但这话在莉莉耳朵里，就变成了西弗勒斯并不想跟珍妮弗保持距离，她撅起嘴：“珍妮弗也是你叫的？叫她麦克尼尔！你去麦格教授那吧，我先回地窖了。”</p><p>　　这种程度的别扭，西弗勒斯根本感觉不出来，他皱着眉指挥那些学生向着城堡走去，莉莉气呼呼地回了斯莱特林。</p><p>　　“我很不高兴，西弗勒斯偏心那个女人，她亲他脸颊！”莉莉在日记本上写得字把纸都划破了。</p><p>　　伏地魔今天有点空闲，但他对莉莉跟西弗勒斯吵架乐见其成，丝毫不想劝合，哈哈哈哈，臭小子你也有今天？</p><p>　　“不如换一个，斯莱特林多少好小伙？”他愉快地表示，“你的无魔杖飞行练的怎么样了？不要浪费自己的天赋！”</p><p>　　然后他等了半小时也没等到一个字的回应，没礼貌啊没礼貌，儿子的眼光不行，找的女朋友空有美貌，教养可不咋样，对未来的父亲这么不尊重，不对，他明明打算拆散他们的……</p><p>　　莉莉立刻合上了日记本，飞行术是什么她早就忘了，跟西弗勒斯比飞行术一点都不重要……她也应该找一个男生气气西弗勒斯！</p><p>　　站在斯莱特林公共休息室里环顾四周，中午人很少，纳西莎在角落里跟卢修斯聊双面镜，满脸甜蜜，莉莉看着很刺眼，她眼神一飘，看到了一旁的雷古勒斯。</p><p>　　小布莱克少爷不如小天狼星帅气，但举止更高雅些，长得也算是清秀的小帅哥，而且跟她挺熟的。</p><p>　　“雷古勒斯，”莉莉一屁股坐到雷古勒斯身边，“小天狼星怎么回事？”</p><p>　　“你都知道了？”雷古勒斯撇撇嘴，“把我妈妈都从旅行途中弄回来给他处理烂摊子，小天狼星还真会撒娇。”</p><p>　　这是撒娇吗？莉莉认真地想，“他跟安多米达，血缘很近啊……”</p><p>　　立刻频频点头，有点得意地看着莉莉，雷古勒斯小声说：“他们会生出不一样的孩子。”</p><p>　　“哦哦哦，巫师们也知道？”莉莉惊讶地说，近亲结婚生傻子……</p><p>　　“当然！巫师们知道的比麻瓜多多了！”雷古勒斯傲慢地说：“他们会生出血统更纯粹的布莱克！”</p><p>　　算了……莉莉站了起来，不是她不想找个纯血少爷谈恋爱，可恋爱不是看脸就行的，这连基本的常识都对不上啊。</p><p>　　她伸手截住了一旁的埃弗立：“埃弗立，地球是圆的还是平的？”</p><p>　　埃弗立像看白痴一样看着她：“伊万斯你疯了，问我这种常识性的问题是不是看不起我？我跟你说，也就是看在斯拉格霍恩教授的面子上……”</p><p>　　“正面回答，埃弗立。”</p><p>　　“平的！当然是平的！”埃弗立得意洋洋地看着莉莉，穆尔塞伯在一旁与有荣焉地点肉。</p><p>　　没有买卖就没有杀害……呸，是没有对比就没有伤害，莉莉觉得怎么再纵向横向比较，西弗勒斯还是最好的，起码他有真正的“常识”。今晚不如跟他好好聊聊珍妮弗的事情，希望西弗勒斯会明白的，不明白她会用嘴巴帮他明白。(指kiss)</p><p>　　医疗翼里，珍妮弗没有说谎，她的确需要看病，庞弗雷夫人愁眉不展地看着她：“你到底是怎么受的伤？这可不是旧伤复发。”是新伤。</p><p>　　“我滚下了楼梯。”珍妮弗说。</p><p>　　“这明明是被打的，有瘀伤还有擦伤，你被霸凌了吗？”庞弗雷夫人怀疑地问。</p><p>　　“不是，”珍妮弗摇摇头，笑得很神秘，“快给我治疗吧，我没事。”</p><p>　　刚刚治疗结束，西弗勒斯就来了，他递给珍妮弗一张请假条：“麦格教授让我转交的，你的伤还没好？”</p><p>　　“没事了，就是例行检查，”珍妮弗撒着谎，“对了，我上次给你的书，你看看里面有没有一张树叶书签？那是我的一个纪念品，要是找到了，晚饭时候在礼堂还给我就行。”</p><p>　　“行。”西弗勒斯点点头。</p><p>　   那本书真的挺深奥的，西弗勒斯没看多少，书签应该在书的后一半。</p><p>　　他看了看时间，现在回宿舍拿书来不及了，不如下午下了课再去。</p><p>　　到了晚饭时间，珍妮弗来到了礼堂，西弗勒斯不在，珍妮弗坐在那里慢条斯理地吃完了晚饭，西弗勒斯仍旧没来，斯莱特林那个小妞频频往格兰芬多的长桌张望，看样子也在找他。</p><p>　　珍妮弗擦了擦嘴，站了起来，她转身走出了礼堂，向着禁林走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　明明说好一起吃饭，晚上一起去图书馆的，莉莉阴沉着脸想，西弗去哪了呢？</p><p>　　难道是？她抬起头望向格兰芬多的长桌，正好看到珍妮弗离开的身影。</p><p>　　珍妮弗个子很高，居然还是标准的葫芦型身材，走起路来袅袅婷婷。莉莉低头看了看自己，标准的搓衣板身材。去，我还小，我还没发育！莉莉嫉妒地想。</p><p>　　但如果西弗勒斯今晚失约跟那个女人有关，那他就死定了。</p><p>　　不如……</p><p>　　等莉莉回过神，她已经离开餐厅，鬼鬼祟祟地跟上了珍妮弗。</p><p>　　珍妮弗的路线也很奇怪，她离开了城堡，直奔禁林</p><p>　　天都快黑了，谁会去禁林呢？莉莉越跟越疑惑，而且她有种不详的预感，西弗勒斯说他遇见珍妮弗就是在禁林里，说不定那是谎言，他们在禁林约会！</p><p>　　人一旦开始怀疑就会胡思乱想，西弗勒斯为什么要告诉我小天狼星跟安多米达的事？难道他也跟一个比他大的女人……天哪！莉莉一想到西弗勒斯可能被珍妮弗那火辣的身体玷污了，就一阵阵起鸡皮疙瘩，握住魔杖的拳头更硬了！</p><p>　　西弗勒斯喜欢肉弹身材吗？难道有男生不喜欢肉弹身材吗？唯一值得安慰的西弗勒斯的爸爸并不喜欢肉弹身材，莉莉此时此刻对伏地魔大人好感倍增。你看，帅成西弗爸爸那样，也喜欢艾琳阿姨那样的平板身材，西弗一定不喜欢肉弹！</p><p>　　这是莉莉第一次对西弗勒斯产生占有欲，她开始尝到恋爱的滋味，而不是之前两人那宛如过家家一般的交往。</p><p>　　不过这里到底是哪里啊？莉莉跟着珍妮弗已经来到了禁林的深处，她从来没有来过这里，远到莉莉都开始怀疑这是珍妮弗的陷阱了。</p><p>　　难道珍妮弗发现我了？要在这里给我一个恶咒？莉莉迟疑地想，可是珍妮弗反而越走越快。</p><p>　　来到了一大块空地，珍妮弗几乎是快跑了几步，扑向一个土堆。</p><p>　　土堆？莉莉没办法跟上去了，因为那个土堆周围的树都被连根拔掉了，没有躲藏的地方，莉莉只能藏在外围那些被拔掉的树后面，看着珍妮弗抱住那个“土堆”。</p><p>　　“格洛普，快起床，”珍妮弗柔声说，“我带你去一个有很多好吃的地方玩好吗？”</p><p>　　那个“土堆”动了，一张灰蒙蒙的大脸露了出来。</p><p>　　巨人！梅林！莉莉绝对想不到禁林里有巨人，那个珍妮弗是在跟巨人说话？天啊！她脑子是不是有病？</p><p>　　珍妮弗手脚并用地爬到巨人脖子上，在他唇上亲了一下。(格洛普身高十六英尺，大约五米)</p><p>　　在莉莉看来，巨人无疑是非常丑陋的，可珍妮弗明显迷恋着这个巨人，她对着格洛普的耳朵说了很多甜蜜的话语，格洛普也没有捏死她，嘴里震耳欲聋地咕噜着珍妮弗的名字，不过他就算只是轻轻地蹭一下珍妮弗的脸，也足够让她鼻青脸肿了。</p><p>　　看来马人们是无辜的，莉莉想，珍妮弗的受伤，她的“男朋友”才是罪魁祸首。</p><p>　　所以她跟西弗勒斯没什么关系，莉莉松了一口气，她准备回去了。珍妮弗跟什么妖魔鬼怪谈恋爱都跟她无关。</p><p>　　这时候天已经黑了，莉莉借着月色辨别城堡的位置，开始往回走，不过西弗勒斯去哪里了呢？</p><p>　　但她没走多远就感觉到了地面的震动，莉莉惊疑地躲到一旁，只看到十六英尺高的巨人居然大步向着城堡走去，珍妮弗坐在巨人胳膊上，被格洛普抱在怀里。</p><p>　　珍妮弗愉快地大声说：“过了今晚就好了，一切都结束了，格洛普，亲爱的，一定要记得我说过的的话！”</p><p>　　他们难道要去霍格沃茨城堡吗？不是吧？那里面可全是学生啊。莉莉瞪大了眼睛，她想要跟上格洛普，可是无奈腿太短，巨人一步顶她五步，没几分钟，莉莉就被甩下了，而且因为追得太急，她完全迷失了方向。</p><p>　　怎么办？他们走远了，莉莉记得直跺脚，她得快点去通知教授们，巨人进城堡那还了得？巨人的破坏力可顶十个巨怪。</p><p>　　潜力是需要压力才能释放的，如果不是这个情况，莉莉大约一辈子也没有练习无扫帚飞行的动力，就算她是个天生的飞行巫师。</p><p>　　努力回忆西弗爸爸教给她的重点，莉莉居然真的飞了起来，她稍微撞了几下树就勉强可以飞行了，这比步行快多了，莉莉几分钟就追上了格洛普，这时候他们已经走到禁林边缘了。</p><p>　　“把我放下来，你去城堡。”珍妮弗对格洛普说。</p><p>　　为什么要分开行动？莉莉不知道要跟着谁，她在空中看了看四周，一眼就看到了海格的小屋。</p><p>　　对了，先通知海格，他一定能帮上忙。</p><p>　　莉莉立刻向着海格的小屋飞去，但这时候已经离开了禁林的范围，虽然天黑了，她在空中也太明显了，莉莉只好降落下来，歪七扭八地跑进南瓜地(哦，小天狼星种得南瓜都能做南瓜车了)，摸到了海格门口。</p><p>　　门也没敲，莉莉推开门就冲进了海格的小屋，海格正吃着岩皮饼跟三头犬路威玩抛接球，三颗头想去三个不同的方向，一颗大吼一颗大哭一颗想睡觉。</p><p>　　“哦？莉莉？怎么了？气喘吁吁的？”海格愉快地说。</p><p>　　“巨人……巨人要闯……”</p><p>　　莉莉的话还没说完，海格就一把拉住她，紧张地问：“什么，你说什么？什么巨人？”</p><p>　　这时候门开了，珍妮弗站在门口，举着魔杖，她没看到被海格挡在身后的莉莉，冷笑了一声：“无声无息，霹雳爆炸。”</p><p>　　在全然无声的情况下，海格的小屋炸开了，海格把莉莉挡在身下，屋顶的碎片瓦砾砸的他头破血流。</p><p>　　“你这么做我也不会让步的，”海格大声吼，“你来多少次也没用。”</p><p>　　珍妮弗笑了笑：“所以我不会再来了，我今天就要杀了你，格洛普去城堡里闹事了，所有人都会以为你是巨人杀的，怀疑不到我身上。本来你早就应该死了，小西弗勒斯发现了我的计划，我找了个办法除掉了他，现在没人可以干扰我了，霹雳……”</p><p>　　海格在霍格沃茨内部是没办法使用魔杖的，珍妮弗觉得自己的计划天衣无缝，可还没等珍妮弗念完咒语，一道道魔咒就从海格身后飞了出来。</p><p>　　暴怒的莉莉一边挥舞魔杖放出她知道的所有恶咒，一边狂吼：“除掉了？你把西弗勒斯怎么了？你这个混蛋白痴疯女人！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　珍妮弗完全没想到海格多了一个帮手，她一下子手忙脚乱起来，“关你什么事，你……”</p><p>　　“把西弗还给我！”莉莉觉得西弗勒斯已经被珍妮弗害死了，她都能指挥巨人，一定让巨人把西弗勒斯吃了。眼泪模糊了视线，莉莉使劲丢了几个“统统石化”。</p><p>　　“你们不要打了！都是我的错！”海格大吼一声，震得屋顶的灰尘直掉，他说完向着珍妮弗冲去。</p><p>　　对，把她打飞，莉莉想。</p><p>　　结果海格一转身闪过珍妮弗，跑出了门。</p><p>　　啥？这是什么情况？海格为什么跑了？莉莉目瞪口呆，差点被珍妮弗的咒语打中。</p><p>　　“别跑！”珍妮弗急了，她想要拦住海格，就得想把莉莉打倒，她的咒语立刻变成了莉莉根本没见过的五颜六色。</p><p>　　毕竟才二年级，莉莉可不是五年级的珍妮弗的对手，刚刚躲在海格后面，珍妮弗的咒语很多都打在海格身上。现在海格跑了，莉莉立刻手忙脚乱了起来。</p><p>　　珍妮弗的咒语甩的又快又狠，莉莉被逼着躲在了沙发后面，五颜六色的咒语打在沙发上，就算海格的沙发相当结实，也被打得千疮百孔，莉莉暗自心惊，心说这些咒语打在我身上会是什么样，我可能已经血流成河了。</p><p>　　“不敢出来了？沙发后面的小老鼠？”珍妮弗冷冷地说，“这件事跟你有什么关系？别妨碍我！”</p><p>　　她并不想杀死莉莉，只是对她很戒备地，她主要想去追杀海格，所以她看到有什么东西飞了起来，珍妮弗还以为是莉莉丢了什么东西出来，根本没在意。</p><p>　　直到那“东西”发射出一道魔咒，狠狠地打中了珍妮弗。</p><p>　　好在海格的小屋还算高，莉莉个子又小，她悬浮在空中，松了一口气，她的“统统石化”的确打中了珍妮弗。</p><p>　　但她放心的太早了。</p><p>　　不知为什么，珍妮弗根本没有被石化，她好像僵硬了一会儿，摔了一跤，然后立刻站了起来。</p><p>　　莉莉吓坏了，她迅速飞到了床后面的角落里，珍妮弗站了起来，一边叫骂一边挥舞着魔杖，向着莉莉走来：“你还有点本事，还有什么奇怪的本事，拿出来我看看啊!”</p><p>　　又有什么黑乎乎的东西向着珍妮弗飞了过来，不过很小，这有什么用？珍妮弗烦躁的直接用手去拨开那东西，只觉得手掌一阵疼痛。</p><p>　　“什么鬼？”她瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p>　　一只小小的三头犬狠狠地咬在她手腕上，她使劲甩了几下，小狗死都不松口，三张嘴狠咬着吊在她手腕上。珍妮弗想要扯掉它，魔咒不知不觉就停了，此时她才发觉头顶上一黑，莉莉飞起来举着海格的超大型坩埚，一把扣在了她头上，“除你武器！力松劲泄！”莉莉大叫。</p><p>　　珍妮弗的魔杖飞到了莉莉手里！</p><p>　　等教授们赶来的时候，莉莉正在用三头犬“拷打”珍妮弗：“你到底把西弗勒斯怎么了？赶紧给我说清楚。”</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩教授得意地看着邓布利多：“今天这事完全是伊万斯小姐的功劳啊。”暗示得很明显，不给我们斯莱特林多加点分吗？</p><p>　　“我也还想听听麦克尼尔小姐怎么说。”邓布利多就当没听见。</p><p>　　“给伊万斯小姐加五十分。”好在麦格教授很公平，她拍了拍莉莉的肩膀：“伊万斯小姐你很勇敢，也很果断，霍格沃茨的学生都应该感谢你，格洛普只是毁坏了一点城门，没有任何人受伤。”</p><p>　　“不对！”莉莉指着珍妮弗大叫，“她把西弗勒斯弄没了。”</p><p>　　麦格瞪大了眼睛：“斯内普先生……没了？”</p><p>　　珍妮弗也生气地大叫：“不过是一个门钥匙，我干嘛要杀斯内普！”她送给西弗勒斯那本书里书签是个非法的门钥匙，碰到书签的瞬间，西弗勒斯就被传送走了。</p><p>　　“那你为什么要杀海格？”莉莉毫不客气地说。</p><p>　　吸了吸鼻子，珍妮弗冷笑了一声：“只要海格死了，就没人阻止我跟格洛普在一起了。那个混蛋，仗着他是格洛普的哥哥，硬要拆散我们……”</p><p>　　所有的教授们目瞪口呆，麦格迟疑地说：“麦克尼尔小姐，你知道格洛普是个巨人吧？”</p><p>　　“我当然知道！”珍妮弗瞪大了眼睛，“不是巨人我就不会爱他了好吗？”</p><p>　    屋里满是抽气的声音，莉莉回想了一下格洛普的脸，觉得跟他一比，连海格都算是一个美男子了。</p><p>　　最后还是从禁林回来的海格给大家解释了疑惑。</p><p>　　“她是混血巨人，”海格也是一脸伤，这么看格洛普对珍妮弗算得上温柔似水了，“虽然血统应该不太多了，但巨人的血脉对她影响比较大，就好像麻种巫师忽然有了魔法一样，她认为自己是巨人，所以她一见到我藏在禁林里的格洛普，就很喜欢他，格洛普算是巨人里的小个子，她觉得他们俩很般配。但我知道他们不可能在一起，麦克尼尔家族也算是著名的巫师家族，他们家历代都是行刑人，他们知道了一定会杀掉格洛普的，我一直在阻止他们来往，我说我不同意除非我死了，格洛普还算听我的话，所以麦克尼尔小姐才……这件事都是我的错，我会把格洛普送回山里的。”</p><p>　　珍妮弗在一旁放声大哭：“不行！我家会同意的！等我毕业了我就跟格洛普结婚！”</p><p>　　一点也不同情珍妮弗，莉莉抱着小三头犬在一旁冷笑：“你到底用门钥匙把西弗勒斯弄哪里去了？”</p><p>　　“就，某个地方。”珍妮弗一身狗牙印，对莉莉翻白眼。</p><p>　　可怜的西弗勒斯在黑暗里跋涉，这里到底是哪里啊？现在天都黑了，他可什么都看不见了。</p><p>　   摸黑走了好久，他终于在前面看到了灯火的影子，好像是一处人家。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯高兴地冲了过去，走到近前，他觉得这房子似乎有点小？他敲了敲门，一个妖精给他开了门，虽然是个成年妖精，但他比西弗勒斯还要矮一个头。</p><p>　　“你好，我迷路了。”西弗勒斯猫着腰说。</p><p>　　“啊哈，一个小巫师，”那个妖精眯起了聪明的眼睛，“你想要我提供帮助吗？那可不免费。”</p><p>　　“我想我爸爸挺有钱的，”西弗勒斯对妖精点点头，“我可以告诉你他的金库号码。”</p><p>　　  于是这份大额“住宿费”体现在了伏地魔大人的古灵阁账单上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“……保护了城堡里的学生，维护了无辜的人，给伊万斯小姐加五十分。”邓布利多眯着眼睛说。</p><p>　　 斯拉格霍恩教授露出得意的表情带头鼓掌，斯莱特林长桌爆发出欢呼，绿宝石稀里哗啦地掉进斯莱特林的漏斗。</p><p>　　鼻青脸肿头破血流的海格也在一旁拼命鼓掌，他已经把格洛普送回山里了，要不是莉莉，格洛普怕是小命不保，他对莉莉感激不尽。</p><p>　　“不过，我们不能忘了另一位勇士——首先发现阴谋并侦查的斯内普先生，勇敢无畏，只身犯险，格兰芬多加五十分。”邓布利多笑眯眯地继续说。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯抬起头，疑惑地指着自己，格兰芬多长桌发出欢呼，斯莱特林长桌则发出猛烈的嘘声。其他两个学院也爆发出零星的嘘声，拉文克劳的詹姆波特嘘得最厉害。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩白眼都快翻到天上了，麦格有点不自然地喝了口水，海格困惑地眨眼睛——难道这位格兰芬多小英雄躲在什么隐密的位置扔火球导致自己没有看到他？</p><p>　　只有莉莉没什么感觉，加分算什么？西弗勒斯失踪之后，她整整两晚上没有睡着，一闭眼就是西弗勒斯被巨人踩成2D的尸体，直到他回来了。</p><p>　　第三天才回到霍格沃茨，西弗勒斯也经历了一番“冒险”：收留他住宿的妖精发现他提供的金库号码在古灵阁低层，那可是非常有钱的意思，差点把女儿嫁给他，幸亏西弗勒斯意志坚定，言辞拒绝了那位身高一米的妖精小姐。</p><p>　　“西弗！吓死我了！你没事就好。”莉莉抱住他快要哭了，“我早就告诉你珍妮弗不是什么好人！”</p><p>　　“发生了什么啊？”西弗勒斯疑惑地眨眼，他不在学校什么都不知道。</p><p>　　这段时间莉莉成了霍格沃茨的英雄，导致斯莱特林的声望都跟着水涨船高，尤其她长得又漂亮，魁地奇打得又好，一下课就有高年级低年级的男生女生对她指指点点，嫉妒的目光差点把西弗勒斯扎个对穿。</p><p>　　不过西弗勒斯比较迟钝，他感觉不出来。</p><p>　　但伏地魔大人多么英明神武，他只是在走廊上看了一眼，就明白了。</p><p>　　他今天过来其实是艾琳找西弗勒斯有事，他顺路来恶心恶心邓布利多，没想到看到了这么一幕。</p><p>　　叽叽喳喳的男孩女孩对着莉莉与西弗勒斯指指点点，那些热烈崇拜的目光都是给莉莉的，那些嫉妒嫌弃的目光都是给自己儿子的。</p><p>　　二年级都快过半了，西弗勒斯不但没成为学生领袖，而且离这个目标越来越远了。</p><p>　　“叔叔！”还是莉莉先发现了伏地魔，她拽着西弗勒斯冲了过来，“好久不见，您好吗？”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯嘴里咕噜了一句谁也听不清楚的话，翻了个白眼。</p><p>　　“你妈妈在那边跟麦格说话，她有事找你。”伏地魔也想翻白眼，但忍住了。</p><p>　　看着西弗勒斯走远了，莉莉欢快地跟伏地魔说：“天啊天啊，无扫帚飞行太爽了！要不是您教给我这个，我早就死了。”她眉飞色舞地讲了那天独斗珍妮弗的事情，让伏地魔哀叹，西弗勒斯要是个女孩多好。</p><p>　　“干的不错。”他决定夸奖她一句，顺便摸了摸她的头。</p><p>　　“咕咚”旁边有个女生一头栽倒在地，浑身颤抖，莉莉赶紧冲了过去，扶起她，“学姐，学姐……生病了吗？我送她去医疗翼，叔叔再见。”</p><p>　　是个资质很好的女孩，伏地魔想，可惜有点太善良了，他一点也不喜欢善良的人，善良的人弱点太多。</p><p>　　“怎么了？你把莉莉骂跑了？”艾琳回来了，只看到了莉莉的背影。</p><p>　　伏地魔低头看了看艾琳，心想，西弗勒斯如果是女孩那大约是艾琳这样，啧，也不怎么样。</p><p>　　两人这次来霍格沃茨是因为艾琳结刚刚结束了她的助手工作，又回来掌管食死徒们的魔药供给。</p><p>　　这段时间食死徒们的魔药都靠买，花了不少钱不说，质量也不好，食死徒们怨声载道，当然一个屁也不敢在老板面前放，全攒给了艾琳。</p><p>　　所以艾琳立刻开始采购买魔药材料，着手熬药，因为要买的太多，她每天还得算算账单。</p><p>　　于是那一天她就在一堆账单里发现了一张天价“过夜费”，因为金额太大了，发现不了也不可能。</p><p>　　“哦呦呦呦呦～”艾琳摇了摇这张纸，扭头对送账单来的贝拉说，“BOSS带你老公他们去消费媚娃了吗？怎么会有这么大的账单？”巫师社会娱乐行业一点都不发达，除了这个她可实在想不起来过什么夜需要这么多钱！</p><p>　　“他敢！我去切了他的X！”贝拉一阵风一样冲出了办公室，去手刃罗道夫斯了。</p><p>　　艾琳继续算她的账，开始她毫无感觉，但算来算去，才觉得似乎胸口不太舒服，中午吃太多了吗？她站起来揉了揉胸口，还是难受。</p><p>　　算了，请病假吧。</p><p>　　于是伏地魔回来的时候就看到被贝拉修理的“瑞气千条”的罗道夫斯，丢在桌子上的信和不知所踪的艾琳。</p><p>　　“你去哪儿了？”他拨弄着黑魔标记，这个时候他还并不生气，甚至觉得有点舒服——艾琳在意，误会解开就好了</p><p>　　贝拉往罗道夫斯头上扔了一个花盆。</p><p>　　“我不太舒服，请病假，吃坏了肚子。”艾琳打着哈欠说，一点不像生气的样子。</p><p>　　“我没花什么过夜费。”伏地魔不太高兴了。</p><p>　　贝拉开始用罗道夫斯胸口碎大石。</p><p>　　“哦。”艾琳说，“没其他事情了吧？我要睡一觉。”</p><p>　　“有，”伏地魔冷冷地说，“没死就给我滚回来！我要查查这笔钱是谁花的！不是我，也不是你，那就是你儿子！”</p><p>　　艾琳立刻不难受了：“西弗勒斯？他被无良奸商宰了？我马上回去！”</p><p>　　“你怎么不怀疑他消费媚娃？”</p><p>　　“西弗勒斯喜欢莉莉啊，才不会去消费媚娃呢！”</p><p>　　“滋滋滋滋——”贝拉用魔杖变出一把电锯！</p><p>　　“贝拉！去给我联络一下霍格沃茨，艾琳要去看她儿子，我也要去跟邓布利多见面，见面的理由？说我想他了！”</p><p>　　罗道夫斯跪谢老大救命之恩。</p><p>　　不过伏地魔并不高兴，难道在艾琳心里自己就能去消费媚娃？他还用花钱去买吗？</p><p>　　而且艾琳只在乎儿子！难道她当年跟我在一起只是为了我优秀的DNA？越想这个可能性越大，伏地魔皱起了眉毛，看来艾琳的思想问题很大啊，今晚得找她谈谈，最好谈一晚上！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　医疗翼里，莉莉帮着庞弗雷夫人把那个忽然在她身边昏过去的拉文克劳学姐弄上病床。</p><p>　　“吃了狐猸子蛋了吗？这还不到期末啊。”庞弗雷夫人自言自语去拿魔药来，跟莉莉说没事你可以走了。</p><p>　　帮学姐盖好被子，莉莉一抬头，看到学姐从酒瓶一样厚的眼镜后面死死盯着她。</p><p>　　“吓死我了！”莉莉拍拍胸脯，“学姐你醒了吗？我去叫庞弗雷夫人。”莉莉跑去叫治疗师，她跑的太快了，没听到特里劳妮学姐在病床上做出了预言。</p><p>　　谁也没听到的预言，也不知道会不会应验……</p><p>　　时间转眼就到了圣诞节前夕，眼看着小天狼星越来越兴奋，赫奇帕奇们怕他打球的时候从天上掉下来，已经不让他上场打魁地奇了。</p><p>　　“输赢不算什么，安全最重要。”赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队长十分佛系，输赢看淡。（主要历年也没赢过）</p><p>　　小天狼星还是第一次这么想回“家”，这个“家”当然不是布莱克老宅，而是他自己的家，家里有安多米达，安多米达肚子里还有小宝宝。</p><p>　　“莉莉！放了假去我家玩，多米达一个人肯定很无聊，你跟她说说话。”小天狼星对莉莉说，“你跟西弗勒斯一起来吧，多米达说斯内普家的房子早就修好了。”</p><p>　　西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛：“真的？可我妈妈说那房子还没修好。”</p><p>　　“不可能，就算是麻瓜，这么长时间，重改也盖好了。”小天狼星看了那么多麻瓜电视，可不是白看的。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯看看莉莉，莉莉也点头：“再慢也该修好了。”</p><p>　　看来我那个傻乎乎的妈妈又被爸爸骗了，西弗勒斯不满地皱眉头，他得给艾琳写封信，告诉她这件事。</p><p>　　伏地魔大人刚开完会，嫌弃负责魔法部的那组进度太慢，不满负责霍格沃茨的那组没有进展，把几个食死徒训得冷汗直冒。</p><p>　　“伊戈尔，”罗道夫斯捅捅卡卡洛夫，“你不是跟那个麦格走得挺近的吗？就没有套出点什么话？哎，你俩不是真的在一起追星吧？”</p><p>　　偷看了一眼老大的脸色，卡卡洛夫结结巴巴地说：“工作是工作，私生活跟工作没关系。”</p><p>　　“啥？”罗道夫斯没转过弯，“伊戈尔你……”</p><p>　　“这话倒是没错，”伏地魔淡淡地说，“我们做事没必要利用女人的感情，又不是不出卖色相就干不成事，伊戈尔先在黑魔法防御术职位上坐稳了，他的能力我很放心。”</p><p>　　听到这话卡卡洛夫心里顿时一块石头落地，虽然是带着任务卧底霍格沃茨的，但接触多了，他对米勒娃十分有好感。米勒娃性格率直坚强，谈起魁地奇和胖墩子乐队的时候却兴奋地像个小女孩。大家都是成年人，他并不在乎米勒娃比他大那么十几岁，但他不想利用她，也害怕老大让他从米勒娃嘴里挖情报，所以一直没有对她表白。</p><p>　　现在老大的态度明显是不需要这么做，看来圣诞节他得搞一个槲寄生魔咒了，亲爱的米勒娃。</p><p>　　只有罗道夫斯很疑惑。</p><p>　　“为什么啊？我记得老大之前不是这样跟我说的。”罗道夫斯对贝拉说。</p><p>　　“那是因为你没有色相可以出卖……哎，你轻点……疼……你到底会不会做？！”贝拉上次因为莫须有的“媚娃事件”把罗道夫斯折腾了一顿，心里有点小愧疚，所以最近都在“人情债肉偿”，很不情愿地满足罗道夫斯的各种要求。</p><p>　　的确，之前伏地魔是很会使用自己的色相达到目的，他从来不觉得那有什么问题。不过，最近他挺介意这一点的。</p><p>　　“艾琳，”他围着魔药大师团团转，“当年，你是不是为了我的遗传物质才跟我的？”</p><p>　　不愧是老大啊，魔力真强，艾琳戴着口罩眼罩耳塞防护服，搅拌着她的坩埚，这锅药有一个阶段是挥发性的迷药，老大居然闻了一点事都没有！当然他在说什么艾琳一个字都没听到，反正他说什么她点头就行了。</p><p>　　艾琳点点头。</p><p>　　伏地魔立刻血压升高，他气得转身就走。</p><p>　　老了老了，生气居然会头晕，伏地魔坐在他宽大的高背椅后面捏眉心，觉得越来越烦躁，艾琳简直是他这一群食死徒里最坏的一个！她才该送回邓布利多那儿接受个“爱的教育”呢！有没有心啊？没有！没有！</p><p>　　“最恶食死徒”此时在门口伸进头来：“西弗勒斯写信告诉我我的房子修好了，你怎么都不告诉我呢？我请个假回去收拾一下，西弗勒斯圣诞节要回来。”</p><p>　　这理由多合理，艾琳觉得老板不会拒绝的。</p><p>　　“不行。”老板拒绝的斩钉截铁，“今年圣诞节我们一家要一起过节，你，我，（咬牙切齿）西弗勒斯，我们是一家人，当然要一起过节。”</p><p>　　“可我的房子……”艾琳才不想圣诞节也跟老板呆在一起。</p><p>　　“卖了吧，以后我们一家要住在一起。”</p><p>　　“不好吧？”艾琳脸都绿了，“这样不好的呀……别人知道了会怎么说？”</p><p>　　伏地魔冷笑着说：“我这人最不怕被人指指点点了，就是睡你了，你以为其他人不知道？”</p><p>　　思考了一下，艾琳觉得老大说得有道理，要脸谁做食死徒啊？不就是不想满嘴仁义道德才来做食死徒的吗？她的同事们个个都不缺钱，老板更不必说了，据说是寻宝小天才，拉文克劳的私房钱都能挖出来，为什么要做食死徒呢？就是——叛逆吧？！</p><p>　　幸亏伏地魔此时此刻没有对艾琳摄神取念，否则他的血压还得升高。</p><p>　　“过来，”他对她招招手。</p><p>　　“哦，”艾琳走到伏地魔身边，“干什么？”</p><p>　　“我的DNA的确很优秀，所以你之前那么做我就勉为其难原谅你，”伏地魔说，“你现在没打算再生一个了是吧？”</p><p>　　艾琳脑袋摇晃得像拨浪鼓：“不不不不。”</p><p>　　这么嫌弃？伏地魔眯起眼睛，这样他也不高兴，心情又一次扭曲了一下，给他生孩子你艾琳也不是没干过，干嘛拒绝的这么快：“圣诞节我们一起过，你乖一点，不要气我。”</p><p>　　“可以拒绝吗？”艾琳整张脸皱成一团。</p><p>　　“不可以！”伏地魔咬牙切齿地说，“你再这样明天你就熬迷情剂去。”</p><p>　　“咦？给谁的？谁要糟蹋谁家闺女？”艾琳兴奋地说。</p><p>　　伏地魔冷笑着说：“你，每天给我喝一锅。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>